My Littlest Pokepets Story by Harriet 546
by Harriet546
Summary: Blythe and her friends, the pets who turned into Pokemon continue their journey through the Unova Region to continue finding each other, collect more Gym Badges for the Pokemon League, stop Team Plasma and find their way back home. (Inspired and continued from the original Littlest Pokepets Story by Yoshachu/Devi-Yosh)
1. Chp 19:Battle in Chargstone Cave

My Littlest Pokepets story

After receiving a strange prophecy, Blythe and her eight friends - Zoe, Pepper, Russell, Minka, Vinnie, Sunil, Penny Ling, and Buttercream - find themselves in the wondrous world of Pokémon, where they have to find each other, help a friend defeat the evil Team Plasma, save the region and the Legendary Pokémon, and find their ways back home before time runs out!

19: Battle in Chargestone cave

20: Meeting the Mistralton City Gym Leader

21: Epic Sky Battle

4\. Chapter 22: Zoe's Fiery Wrath

5\. Chapter 23: Ice Panda

6\. Chapter 24: Road to Opelucid City

7\. Chapter 25: Outwitting a Dragon-Type

8\. Chapter 26: A Plasma Return

9\. Chapter 27: Twin Trouble

10\. Chapter 28: Ash vs the Biskits

Chapter 19: Vinnie's P.O.V.

As I follow the path of Route 7, I have arrived at Chargestone Cave. Then that's where I found Blythe. "Blythe wait for me!" I said running towards her.

 _ **Pokémon!**_

 _Pepper as a Flaffy on the left  
_ _ **Pokémon!**_

 _Zoe as a Growlithe on the right  
_ _ **Pokémon...**_

 _Russell as a Sandslash in the center_

 _ **...Let's do it**_

 _Blythe is ready for battle_

 _ **I wanna be the very best**_

 _Vinnie, Sunil and Buttercream follow Blythe_ _  
_ _ **Like no one ever was (Ever was, ever was)**_

 _Hugh, his Pokémon, Professor Juniper and Bianca appeared_ _  
_ _ **To catch them is my real test**_

 _Blythe throws a Poke ball  
_ _ **To train them is my cause**_ _  
_ _Reshiram, Zekrom and Kyrem attack causing an explosion_ _  
_ _ **My whole life has led to this**_

 _Blythe and the Pokepets stand in front of Clay, Skyla, Drayden and Marlon  
_ _ **Time to test my skills**_

 _Blythe rides on Reshiram_ _  
_ _ **I know I just can't miss**_

 _Blythe orders the Pokepets to attack Team Plasma's Pokémon_

 _ **Gonna show the world**_ _  
_ _Alder, his Bouffalant and other shadowy figures appear on a mountain  
_ _ **Born to be a winner**_

 _Blythe jumps off Reshiram_ _  
_ _ **(Johto)**_

 _Blythe and the Pokepets landed on the ground  
_ _ **Born to be a champion**_

 _Blythe orders Vinnie, Buttercream and Pepper to attack_ _  
_ _ **Born to be a winner**_

 _Sunil, Russell, Zoe and Minka attacked_ _  
_ _ **Born to be the very best**_

 _Shadows of two familiar figures appeared_ _  
_ _ **(Pokémon Johto)**_

 _All the Legendary Pokémon appeared_ _  
_ _ **Born to be a winner**_

 _Penny-Ling as a Cubchoo coming up close_

 _Blythe stands with the Pokepets on both her sides_

 _ **Pokémon!**_ _ **  
**_

 _(Blythe's voice) Battle in Chargestone Cave_

 _I was about to go inside Chargestone Cave when I heard Vinnie._

" _Hey Blythe, wait up!" Vinnie shouted as I saw him. "Vinnie, what are you doing out of the Pokémon Center?" I asked. "Hey, I want to help rescue our friends from Team Plasma," Vinnie spoke. "You don't look like you're in good condition to battle" Russell said. "Russell, you evolved into Sandslash!" Vinnie said surprisingly as he looks at Minka. "Minka, you're the Aipom we saw earlier!"_

" _Hi Vinnie!" Minka said. "Blythe are you coming?" Hugh asked about to go in the cave and calling back his Tranquil. "Yeah, let's get our Pokémon back!" I shouted as we all headed inside Chargestone Cave to stop Team Plasma and rescue our friends._

 _Inside the cave, I was amazed by the way it looked on the inside. "Wow, this place is amazing," I said as I saw what it looks like. "This cave looks so cool." Vinnie admired. "So where are supposed to find Team Plasma in this place?" Russell asked. "We can ask that Pokémon over there," Minka said seeing a spider-liked Pokémon. "Whoa what is that?" I asked as I pulled out my Pokedex._

" _Garvantula, the Elespider Pokémon, and the evolved form of Joltik. It traps its prey with its electrically charged web which shocks and immobilizes the prey."_

" _It looks pretty tough," I said. "Russell you think you can handle it?" I asked._

" _As a Ground-Type, I have the advantage on Electric-Types, so I'll do it!" Russell declared. "Okay, Russell, use Rollout!" I commanded as Russell rolled into a ball and hits Garvantula, pushing it back._

" _Nice hit Russell!" Minka complimented. "No problem," Russell responded, but Garvantula shoots a web made of electricity covering Russell and electrocuting him. "Ha! Electric attacks won't work on Ground Types like me," Russell stated as he was unaffected. "That's right, now Russell use Crush Claw!" I commanded as Russell's claws glow and he slashes Garvantula causing it to retreat. "Nice job Russell!" I complimented. "I taught him a lesson" Russell said. "Come on, we still must find Team Plasma" Hugh said as we traveled further into the cave._

" _Hey I think I see Team Plasma" Vinnie said spotting Team Plasma with our friends and Hugh's Pignite. "Stop right there Team Plasma!" Hugh shouted getting their attention. "Give me back my Pokémon!" I ordered "And along with my Pignite!" Hugh added. "If you brats want your Pokémon, you have to go through us," a Plasma Grunt said. "Go Watchog!" the Female Grunt shouted as a Watchog was sent out. "Go Trubbish!" the Male Grunt said sending out a Trubbish then I pulled out my Pokedex. "Trubbish, the Trash Bag Pokémon, Trubbish releases a gas that induces sleep in anyone who breathes. Trubbish also lives in places filled with garbage." My Pokedex identified. "Uh, sounds gross," I responded as I looked at Russell and Minka. "Are you guys ready?" I asked. "You bet I am!" Russell declared. "Me too!" Minka agreed. "Okay, Russell, use Rollout!" I commanded as Russell rolls into a ball and slams into Watchog. "Watchog use Hyper Fang!" the male Grunt commanded as Watchog's tooth glows white and it bit Russell. "Minka, use Swift!" I commanded as Minka launches several stars at Trubbish which caused some damage. "Trubbish, use Sludge Bomb!" The male Grunt commanded as Trubbish shot a ball of brown sludge which hit Minka. "Are you okay Minka?" I asked seeing Minka on the ground. "Yeah I am" She answered. "Blythe, let me fight these guys!" Vinnie volunteered. "Are you sure Vinnie?" I asked. "I don't think your strong enough to fight" "I still want to help save our friends!" Vinnie begged. "Okay, guess I can't stop you" I said in defeat. "I've got this Blythe!" Vinnie said with confidence. "Okay Vinnie, use Leaf Tornado!" I commanded as Vinnie spins around with the end of his tail created a vortex of leaves as it hits Watchog. "Watchog, use Hyper Fang!" the female Grunt commanded as Watchog was about to bit Vinnie. "Vinnie, dodge it!" I commanded as Vinnie jumps up avoiding the attack and then his tail glows bright green and he slammed it on Watchog, knocking it out. "That's awesome Vinnie, you just defeated Watchog and learned Leaf Blade!" I said in excitement. "Told ya I could do it" Vinnie agreed._

" _Okay my turn! Tranquil, use Air Cutter and free our Pokémon!" Hugh commanded sending out Tranquil, which used Air Cutter to break the cage and free our Pokémon. "Nice job Hugh!" I complimented. "Blythe, I think you can take over" Hugh said. "Okay, Russell use Poison Sting! Minka, use Swift!" I commanded as they both launched their attacks and they both hit Trubbish, knocking it out. "Uh, let's get out of here!" the Female Grunt ordered as both Plasma Grunts retreated. "Yeah, you better run!" Vinnie shouted as We were reunited with Buttercream, Pepper, Sunil, and Zoe. "Blythe, you saved us!" Zoe barked happily. "And you guys beat Team Plasma!" Pepper added. "I'm so happily-sappily-babbily!" Buttercream rhymed. "What?" Vinnie asked. "What?" Buttercream began tapping her foot rapidly, creating a yellow blur, and she twitched her ears and her tail inflated. Then relaxed in a sigh and tail deflated back to normal size. "Anywho… you saved us from Team Plasma-Whasma!" "Hey isn't that Aipom Minka?" Zoe asked. "Hey everybody! I already recognized Russell during our battle" Minka said. "How is Your Pignite?" I asked Hugh. "Pignite is okay, let's see if we can get out of this cave" Hugh said. "Right let's get out of here!" I said as we all exited out of Chargestone Cave._

" _Thanks for helping me get my friends back Hugh!" I thanked. "You're welcome Blythe!" Hugh said. "Where are you off to next?" "We're heading to Mistralton City to get my Sixth badge" I answered. "I'm going back to Driftveil City to challenge Clay" Hugh spoke. "See you soon!" He said as went back into the cave. "Well, now that all that's over, we can go and face the next gym leader!" Sunil said. "First things first Sunil, since I now have seven Pokémon, I have to put you the PC Box, because I'm supposed to have six" I explained. "What?" Sunil asked in shock. "Don't worry, I'm sure Professor Juniper will take good care of you" I said. "Looks like we are close" Russell said pointing to Mistralton City. "Okay, let's get going!" I spoke as we went to Mistralton City and crash the Pokémon Center for the night._


	2. Chp 20:Meeting the Mistralton City Gym

20:

After we got out of Chargestone Cave, my Pokémon and I just arrived at Mistralton City. We're going to stay at the Pokémon Center for the night, but now that I have seven Pokémon, I have to put one in the PC Box, which is Sunil. "It's okay Sunil, after this Gym Battle, you can travel with me again" I said trying cheer Sunil up. "So you're gonna send me to this Professor Juniper?" Sunil asked. "Well, yes since I can only travel with six Pokémon. But Professor Juniper is a Pokémon expert and she'll take care of you." I said as I called Professor Juniper on the PC Box.

 ** _Pokémon!_**

 _Pepper as a Flaffy on the left_ _  
 **Pokémon!**_

 _Zoe as a Growlithe on the right  
_ ** _Pokémon..._**

 _Russell as a Sandslash in the center_

 **...Let's do it**

 _Blythe is ready for battle_

 **I wanna be the very best**

 _Vinnie, Sunil and Buttercream follow Blythe_ _  
 **Like no one ever was (Ever was, ever was)** _

_Hugh, his Pokémon, Professor Juniper and Bianca appeared_ _  
_ ** _To catch them is my real test_**

 _Blythe throws a Poke ball  
_ ** _To train them is my cause_** _  
_ _Reshiram, Zekrom and Kyrem attack causing an explosion_ _  
 **My whole life has led to this**_

 _Blythe and the Pokepets stand in front of Clay, Skyla, Drayden and Marlon  
_ ** _Time to test my skills_**

 _Blythe rides on Reshiram_ _  
 **I know I just can't miss** _

_Blythe orders the Pokepets to attack Team Plasma's Pokémon_ _  
 **Gonna show the world  
**_ _Alder, his Bouffalant and other shadowy figures appear on a mountain  
_ ** _Born to be a winner_**

 _Blythe jumps off Reshiram_ _  
 **(Johto)** _

_Blythe and the Pokepets landed on the ground  
_ _Born to be a champion_

 _Blythe orders Vinnie, Buttercream and Pepper to attack_ _  
 **Born to be a winner**_

 _Sunil, Russell, Zoe and Minka attacked_ _  
 **Born to be the very best** _

_Shadows of two familiar figures appeared_ _  
 **(Pokémon Johto)** _

_All the Legendary Pokémon appeared_ _  
 **Born to be a winner** _

_Penny-Ling as a Cubchoo coming up close_

 _Blythe stands with the Pokepets on both her sides_

 _Pokémon!_

 _(Blythe's Voice) Meeting the Mistralton Gym Leader_

"Hello Blythe, how is your journey?" She asked on the PC Box. "It's great so far, I just won my fifth badge," I spoke. "And I kinda have seven Pokémon. So can you take care of my Lucario named Sunil?" I asked. "Of course, just place the Pokeball in the PC Box and Sunil will be in my lab." Professor Juniper answered. "Be a good boy Sunil and see you soon!" I said. "Okay see you guys later!" Sunil said as he went into his Pokeball and I placed it in the PC Box which sent the Pokéball to Professor Juniper. "Thank you Professor Juniper!" I said. "You're welcome!" She said as she hung up. "Is Sunil going to be okay Blythe?" Vinnie asked me. "Don't worry Vinnie, I'm sure he'll be okay with Professor Juniper." I said. "Let's go do some training!" "Right, after all this Gym Leader specializes in Flying-Types." Russell said. "Well, Blythe obviously picked me, and your Rollout attack is effective." Pepper informed. "So who's the last one to be picked?" "How about you Minka?" I asked. "Okay I can do it!" Minka jumped in excitement. "Then it's settled." I said as we left the Pokémon Center.

When we arrived outside, we saw a plane landing in the airport that is close to us. "Whoa, look at that plane!" Pepper said as we went to see the pilot. "I must admit her clothes look like the meant for air travel" Zoe admired as the pilot took off her helmet. "Hi, I'm Skyla!" The pilot introduced. "My name's Blythe Baxter and these are my Pokémon!" I introduced back. "So what brings you to Mistralton City?" Skyla asked me. "We came to battle the Gym Leader." I answered. "But we have to do our training first." "We'll you're in luck because I'm the Gym Leader!" Skyla revealed. "Whoa, that's amazing! I came to get my sixth badge." I responded. "I heard that you're good with Flying-Types." "Well why else would I fly my plane? If you want to train first, that's fine with me" Skyla said as an old man approached.

"Ah, there you are Skyla" He spoke. "Oh hey Grandpa, I was just talking to this trainer!" Skyla said. "My name is Miles, and as you can see, I'm Skyla's grandfather." He introduced. "My name's Blythe and I was about to train for my gym battle" I said. "Well as you must know my granddaughter can be very strong" He informed. "They call me the high flying girl and you should too!" Skyla bragged. "But her predictions can cause her win or lose without her actually battling." Miles told. "Wow that sounds weird for a Gym Leader" Vinnie commented. "That's very crazy-wazy-frazy" Buttercream said. "Why does she do something like that?" I asked. "Just so Skyla can enjoy her love for flying." Miles answered. "But maybe when you're ready, I can actually challenge you to a real Gym Battle" Skyla said. "You can really challenge me to a real gym battle?" I asked. "It's the least I could do after my battle with Ash." She mentioned. "You battled with Ash?" I asked in surprise. "As in Ash Ketchum with the Pikachu?" "Of course, I've battled him in an actual battle a few months ago and he beat me" Skyla informed. "Wow that's amazing!" I responded. "I met Ash and battled him a few days ago, and he won" "You've got to admit, Ash is a very strong trainer" Skyla said. "Okay I accept, but first I have to train my Pokémon." I said. "Don't worry, I can wait for you" Skyla said as me and the Pokémon left to go training.

When we were training it was Minka's turn to practice. "Okay Minka, use Swift!" I commanded as Minka's Sift hit some rocks. "Pepper, use Thundershock!" I commanded as Pepper shoots some lightning at more rocks. "Russell, use Rollout!" I commanded again as Russell practiced his Rollout. "I think we're ready Blythe!" Russell declared. "Yeah, I'm ready to challenge Skyla's Pokémon!" Pepper said with confidence. "I'm ready too Blythe!" Minka agreed in excitement. "Okay then let's go!" I said as we went back to Mistralton City.

"This is gonna be so cool!" Vinnie said. "A sky gym battle-wattle!" Buttercream rhymed. "I'd like to see how this turns out." Zoe said as we entered the Mistralton Gym. "Hey Skyla, I'm ready for my Gym battle!" I shouted as she saw me. "Well okay. But what Pokémon are you using?" Skyla asked me. "My Flaffy named Pepper, my Sandslash named Russell, and my Aipom which is Minka" I volunteered. "Let me predict the battle for a moment: Your Sandslash is a Ground-Type, so it won't be my Swoobat, my Skarmory might too strong for your Aipom, and the only Pokémon you have better luck with is your Flaffy." Skyla predicted. "Whoa, she can predict battles" Pepper responded. "But let's hope Blythe knows what she is doing" Russell hoped. "My predictions are never wrong when I battle!" Skyla said. "We'll just see about that!" I protested as Pepper, Russell, Minka and I are ready to challenge Skyla.


	3. Chp 21:An epic Sky Battle

21:

After we arrived in Mistralton City, the Pokepets and I met the Gym Leader Skyla and her grandfather, Miles. Skyla believes predicting battles could help her time in the air, but she actually challenges me to a real battle like she did with Ash. After some good training, we are ready to battle Skyla, with my choices Pepper, Russell and Minka.

 ** _Pokémon!_**

 _Pepper as a Flaffy on the left_ _  
 **Pokémon!**_

 _Zoe as a Growlithe on the right  
_ ** _Pokémon..._**

 _Russell as a Sandslash in the center_ __

 _ **...Let's do it**_

 _Blythe is ready for battle_ __

 _ **I wanna be the very best** _

_Vinnie, Sunil and Buttercream follow Blythe_ _  
 **Like no one ever was (Ever was, ever was)** _

_Hugh, his Pokémon, Professor Juniper and Bianca appeared_ _  
_ ** _To catch them is my real test_**

 _Blythe throws a Poke ball  
_ ** _To train them is my cause  
_** _Reshiram, Zekrom and Kyrem attack causing an explosion_ _  
 **My whole life has led to this**_

 _Blythe and the Pokepets stand in front of Clay, Skyla, Drayden and Marlon  
_ ** _Time to test my skills_**

 _Blythe rides on Reshiram_ _  
 **I know I just can't miss**_

 _Blythe orders the Pokepets to attack Team Plasma's Pokémon_

 ** _Gonna show the world_** _  
_ _Alder, his Bouffalant and other shadowy figures appear on a mountain  
_ ** _Born to be a winner_**

 _Blythe jumps off Reshiram_ _  
_ ** _(Johto)_**

 _Blythe and the Pokepets landed on the ground  
_ ** _Born to be a champion_**

 _Blythe orders Vinnie, Buttercream and Pepper to attack_ _  
_ ** _Born to be a winner_**

 _Sunil, Russell, Zoe and Minka attacked_ _  
_ ** _Born to be the very best_**

 _Shadows of two familiar figures appeared_ _  
_ ** _(Pokémon Johto)_**

 _All the Legendary Pokémon appeared_ _  
_ ** _Born to be a winner_**

 _Penny-Ling as a Cubchoo coming up close_

 _Blythe stands with the Pokepets on both her sides_

 ** _Pokémon!_**

(Blythe's Voice) An epic Sky Battle

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen and thank you all for waiting! I'm pleased to introduce today's challenger, meet Blythe Baxter!" Miles introduced to the crowd as the referee. "And please give your warm welcome to your Mistralton Gym Leader Skyla!" "Whoa, look at that canon!" Vinnie said seeing a canon on Skyla's side of the battlefield as it shoots out Skyla. "Take off!" Skyla shouted as her flight pack flies her through the hoops. "That canon went boom-zoom and shot out Skyla-phyla!" Buttercream rhymed. "That's amazing for a Gym Leader!" Zoe admired as Skyla lands. "Alright Blythe, I'll prove my predictions help me win Air Battles!" Skyla said. "That's where you are wrong Skyla!" I protested. "We will now begin the Mistralton Gym Battle with Skyla, the gym leader versus Blythe the challenger! Both sides will use three Pokémon each and the battle will be over when all three Pokémon from either side are unable to continue! In addition, only the challenger would be allowed to substitute Pokémon!" Miles instructed. "Are you ready Russell?" I asked. "You know I am ready Blythe!" Russell agreed as he went to the field. "Swoobat take off!" Skyla threw a Pokeball which revealed a blue bat with black wings, light blue fur, a pink twisted heart shaped tail and a nose shaped like a heart. "A Swoobat" I said as I pulled out my Pokedex.

"Swoobat, the Courting Pokémon, and the evolved form of Woobat, Swoobat uses multi frequency sound waves which come from its nose." It spoke. "Go get em Russell!" Vinnie cheered. "This might not be easy for Russell." Pepper said. "Ground-Types like Russell are at a disadvantage against Flying-Types, so I need to use Rollout." I spoke to myself. "Russell use Fury Cutter!" I commanded as Russell's long claws glow and lashed them at Swoobat. "Dodge it!" Skyla commanded as Swoobat swiftly dodged Russell's attack. "Now use Air Cutter!" Skyla commanded as Swoobat's wings glowed. "Use Protect to block it!" I commanded as Russell landed and made a force field before Swoobat's Air Cutter landed and was blocked. "Okay Russell, use Rollout!" I commanded as Russell rolled into a ball and jumped up to hit Swoobat. "Swoobat, use Gust!" Skyla commanded as Swoobat's glowed and blew a gusty wind that tried to stop Russell, but he slammed into her. "Use Attract!" Skyla ordered as Swoobat winked release hearts which float around Russell and seeped into him making him have heart eyes. "Now use Air Cutter!" Skyla commanded as Swoobat's Air Cutter keep hitting Russell until he hits the ground. "Russell!" I shouted as the dust cleared showing Russell was knocked out. "Sandslash is unable to battle, Swoobat is the winner!" Miles announced. "Are you okay Russell?" I asked as I carried him back to our side of the field. "Yes I am. Sorry Blythe." Russell apologized. "It's okay Russell, you tried" I said. "Your Sandslash was very strong Blythe" Skyla admired. "Thanks!" I responded. "Okay Minka, you're next!" I said to Minka. "I'm ready!" Minka said ready to battle.

"Guess You're using the same strategy to mention" Skyla commented. "Minka, use Swift!" I commanded as Minka shoots several stars from her tail. "Use Air Cutter!" Skyla commanded as Swoobat's Air Cutter collided with Swift. "Use Scratch!" I commanded as Minka was about to use the fingers on her tail to scratch Swoobat. "Use Gust!" Skyla ordered as Swoobat's Gust stopped Minka's attack. "Use Fury Swipes!" I commanded as Minka lashed her small hands multiple times but kept missing. "Use Swift again!" I ordered as Minka swings her Swift attack which Swoobat tried to avoid but got hit causing an explosion. Then Swoobat fell to the ground and was knocked out. "Swoobat is unable to battle, Aipom is the winner!" Miles announced. "Nice job Minka!" I complimented. "She did great out there!" Zoe added. "Your Aipom may have outsmarted my Swoobat, but everything was predictable." Skyla said. "Take off Skarmory!" Skyla summoned a grey Pokémon who has wings that look like swords. "A Skarmory?" I asked as I pulled out my Pokedex. "Skarmory, the Armor Bird Pokémon, Skarmory builds its nest in thorny bushes to toughen up its wings, but the armor doesn't stop its speed." It spoked. "Minka, switch with Pepper!" I ordered as Minka came back to our side. "Well, here goes nothing" Pepper said as she is ready to battle. "Pepper has the advantage for being an Electric-Type!" Russell said. "I knew she would use her Flaffy." Skyla responded. "Pepper, use Thundershock!" I commanded as Pepper's Thundershock was about to hit Skarmory. "Use Agility!" Skyla commanded as Skarmory flies with a blue streak behind it and dodged Pepper's attack. "Skarmory, use Air Cutter!" Skyla commanded as Skarmory launched an Air Cutter. "Pepper, try to dodge it!" I shouted Pepper tried to escape the Air Cutter, but she got hit. "I'm okay," Pepper said getting up. "Now use Fury Attack!" Skyla shouted as Skarmory flies down to peck Pepper. "Dodge it Pepper!" I shouted as Pepper got out in time. "Pepper, use Charge!" I commanded as Pepper starts charging electricity in her body. "Use Steel Wing!" Skyla ordered as Skarmory's wings glow white and flies down towards Pepper. "Lure it in for Thunder Wave!" I commanded as Pepper waited to use Thunder Wave letting Skarmory get closer and closer until Skarmory got close enough. "Now Thunder Wave!" I commanded as Pepper's Thunder Wave has Skarmory paralyzed. "Okay Pepper, use _ThunderTackle_!" I ordered as Pepper charges her Thundershock in the wool on her head, then when it turned bright yellow she ran into Skarmory, knocking Skarmory out. "Skarmory is unable to battle, Flaffy wins!" Miles announced. "Thank you Skarmory!" Skyla said after Skarmory went back to its pokeball. "Good job Pepper!" I complimented. "Wow, two down one to go!" Vinnie said with excitement. "I didn't know Pepper could do that." Zoe said. "You know Blythe, I actually predicted you'd be using Pepper. This is what I meant." Skyla commented causing me growl in anger. "Calm down Blythe, control your anger" Russell said. "Skyla's being crazy-wazy to make you angry-rangry" Buttercream added as I calmed down. "My flying ace, Swanna take off!" Skyla now send out her final Pokémon, Swanna. "Wow, a Swanna!" I said amazed while using my Pokedex. "Swanna, the White Bird Pokémon, and the evolved form of Ducklett, Swanna uses its long neck to attack repeatedly and rapidly with exceptional strength." My Pokedex spoke. "I still got the advantage!" Pepper said with confidence. "Don't forget Pepper, this Swanna belongs to a Gym Leader!" I pointed out. "Okay you're right." Pepper admitted.

"Okay Pepper, use Thundershock!" I commanded as Pepper launched another Thundershock. "Swanna, use Aqua Ring!" Skyla commanded as Swanna used rings of water which blocked the attack. "It didn't work!" Pepper said in surprise. "Pepper, try Tackle!" I ordered as Pepper charged at Swanna, but the Aqua Ring blocked her. "That didn't work either!" I shouted. "Surprised? I studied this when my Grandpa used it in his days." Skyla mentioned as I saw the rings in the air. "Pepper use, ThunderTackle through those hoops!" I ordered as Pepper went through the rings using her combo move which barely hit Swanna. "Now Swanna, Bubblebeam!" Skyla commanded as Swanna's beak started shooting blue bubbles rapidly hitting Pepper causing her to hit the ground. "Now Hurricane!" Skyla ordered a Swanna's wings glow white a stated flapping them making a tornado that caught Pepper. "Oh my goodness, Pepper!" Zoe shouted as the Hurricane attack stopped leaving Pepper in midair. "Now use Brave Bird!" Skyla commanded as Swanna tucked its wings and was covered in flames, then the flames turn into a blue aura and Swanna slams into Pepper causing an explosion. "Pepper no!" I shouted as Pepper landed and when she tried to get up, she fell into my arms. "Flaffy is unable to battle, Swanna is the winner!" Miles announced. "Poor Pepper lost" Zoe said sadly. "Yes, but Blythe still has Minka." Russell pointed out." Minka, you're back up!" I said as Minka goes back to the field to battle again.

"Okay, Minka use Scratch!" I commanded as Minka scratched Swanna. "Now use Swift!" I commanded as Minka launched some stars as Swanna tries to avoid them until one hit Swanna. "Okay, Minka use Swift again!' I commanded as Minka repeated her attack. "Swanna, use Hurricane!" Skyla ordered as Swanna's Hurricane destroyed the stars and caught Minka. "Minka!" I shouted as Minka landed struggling to get up. "Minka's down!" Pepper shouted. "This battle might be over!" Vinnie added. "Come on Minka, I know you can still battle! You can do this!" I supported. "Hey look! Minka's glowing!" Zoe shouted as Minka started glowing a blue light. "Minka is evolving!" Buttercream said as Minka grew longer, her tail extended and she grew a second one and the hair on her became a split hair was sticking out. " _Aimbipooomm_!" Minka cried out as the light exploded. "Whoa, Minka evolved into an Aimbipom!" Pepper shouted in surprise. "That's amazing!" I said surprised myself pulling out my Pokedex. "Aimbipom, the Long Tailed Pokémon, and the evolved form of Aipom, Aimbipom can climb through trees faster with its two twin tails, the tails also can form a heart to show it is friendly." It spoke. "Wow, and you even learned a new move!" I said as Minka jumps joyfully. "I'm ready now Blythe!" Minka said ready to keep battling. "Okay Minka, use Swift!" I commanded as Minka swung both of her tails to make extra stars. "Dodge it!" Skyla ordered as Swanna tries to fly away. "Minka, stay on Swanna's tail!" I commanded as Minka jumps through the rings following Swanna with extra speed. "Circle around and use Brave Bird!" Skyla commanded as Swanna tries to stop Minka with Brave Bird. "Jump Minka!" I shouted as Minka jumps behind Swanna. "Swanna take off!" Skyla commanded as Swanna tries to catch up to Minka through the gym. "Yes! This is how a Flying-Type battle is supposed to be!" Skyla shouted with excitement as Minka and Swanna went back into the air and Swanna kept trying to hit Minka with Brave Bird when Minka jumped behind Swanna. "Now for the new move! Use Double Hit!" I commanded as both of Minka's tails glow white and tries to hit Swanna. "Keep flying Swanna!" Skyla ordered as Swanna tries to get away while Minka propelled herself to the air. "Now, Double Hit!" I commanded as Minka slammed both of her glowing tails into Swanna. Then Swanna fell to the ground and was knocked out. "Swanna is unable to battle, Aimbipom wins! Which means victory goes to Blythe the challenger!" Miles announced pointing to us. "We won! I knew you could do it Minka!" I cheered as Minka came and hugged me. "You did it Minka!" Pepper cheered. "You won your first Gym Battle!" Zoe added. "That was amazing!" Vinnie shouted. "That a girl Minka!" Russell said as Skyla called back Swanna. "Thank you so much Swanna!" Skyla thanked her Pokémon.

Later on, we were outside the gym, ready to get our badge. "Thanks for the amazing battle Blythe! Now I'll always be doing real battles!" Skyla said. "You did very well too Skyla." Miles complimented. "Thank you Grandpa." Skyla responded. "Blythe, take the Jet Badge, it's yours!" Skyla rewarded giving me the Jet Badge. "Thank you Skyla! Guys look we got our sixth badge!" I showed to the Pokepets. "That's great Blythe! Now we get go find Penny-Ling!" Russell said. "We'll also get two more badges and get to the Pokémon league!" Pepper added. "Then let's get going!" I said as we left the Mistralton Gym and headed outside Mistralton City as we continue to get two more badges and find Penny-Ling.


	4. Chp 22:Zoe's Fiery Wrath

22:

We are now just going through a Route that is past Mistralton City after we got our sixth badge thanks to Minka, our newly evolved Aimbipom. "So what's our next destination?" I asked. "The next gym on the map will be in Opelucid City." Russell said looking at the map. "It says the Gym Leader specializes in Dragon-Types" "Wow, a Dragon-Type Gym Leader" Vinnie said amazed. "I bet we get to see dragon-wagons" Buttercream rhymed. "What?" Pepper asked. "What?" Then Buttercream made a yellow blur, started tapping her left foot and her tail inflated, then she made a sigh and her tail deflated. "Anywho… Dragon-Types are very strong and I'm a disadvantage" Buttercream said. "Okay, I might pick Zoe and maybe Sunil, but who else?" I asked as the Pokepets and I heard a voice. "Hey Blythe, over here!" We turned around to see it was Ash Ketchum.

 ** _Pokémon!_**

 _Pepper as a Flaffy on the left_ _  
 **Pokémon!**_

 _Zoe as a Growlithe on the right  
_ ** _Pokémon..._**

 _Russell as a Sandslash in the center_ __

 _ **...Let's do it**_

 _Blythe is ready for battle_ __

 _ **I wanna be the very best** _

_Vinnie, Sunil and Buttercream follow Blythe_ _  
 **Like no one ever was (Ever was, ever was)**_

 _Hugh, his Pokémon, Professor Juniper and Bianca appeared_ _  
_ ** _To catch them is my real test_**

 _Blythe throws a Poke ball  
_ ** _To train them is my cause  
_** _Reshiram, Zekrom and Kyrem attack causing an explosion_ _  
 **My whole life has led to this**_

 _Blythe and the Pokepets stand in front of Clay, Skyla, Drayden and Marlon  
_ ** _Time to test my skills_**

 _Blythe rides on Reshiram_ _  
 **I know I just can't miss** _

_Blythe orders the Pokepets to attack Team Plasma's Pokémon_

 ** _Gonna show the world  
_** _Alder, his Bouffalant and other shadowy figures appear on a mountain  
_ ** _Born to be a winner_**

 _Blythe jumps off Reshiram_ _  
_ ** _(Johto)_**

 _Blythe and the Pokepets landed on the ground_ _  
_ ** _Born to be a champion_**

 _Blythe orders Vinnie, Buttercream and Pepper to attack_ _  
_ ** _Born to be a winner_**

 _Sunil, Russell, Zoe and Minka attacked_ _  
 **Born to be the very best**_

 _Shadows of two familiar figures appeared_ _  
 **(Pokémon Johto)**_

 _All the Legendary Pokémon appeared_ _  
 **Born to be a winner**_

 _Penny-Ling as a Cubchoo coming up close_

 _Blythe stands with the Pokepets on both her sides_

 ** _Pokémon!_**

(Blythe's Voice) Zoe's Fiery Wrath

"Hey Ash, Iris, Cilan!" I shouted as we came over to them. "Hey Blythe, it's good to see you again!" Ash said. "We heard your voice when we crossing this path" Iris said. "It's a tasty pleasure meeting with you again" Cilan said. "Yeah it is. Guess what I got two gym badges!" I told. "My fifth badge from Clay in Driftvail City and I just got my sixth badge from Skyla in Mistralton City!" "Awesome, you got sixth badges!" Ash said in excitement. "Hey guys, what's up?" Ash's Pikachu spoke while on Ash's shoulder. "Hi Pikachu, nice to see you!" Russell greeted. "Don't forget about me!" Iris' Axew said popping out of her hair. "Axew, It's you!" Pepper said. "Blythe, you got a new Pokémon" Iris said looking at Minka. "That's an Aimbipom!" Ash said as he pulled out his Pokedex. "Aimbipom, the Long Tail Pokémon, and the evolved form of Aipom, Aimbipom uses it twin tails to show a sign of friendship." It spoke. "This is Minka, we found her in Route 7 as an Aipom" I introduced. "Hi there, I'm Minka!" Minka greeted. "Hello!" Pikachu and Axew responded shaking hands with Minka. "We were on our way towards the next gym, but we are a little hungry" I said as both Ash's and my stomach growled. "You and me both" Ash responded in embarrassment. "Then I'll make all of us a tasty lunch!" Cilan volunteered as he made us lunch.

"Wow thanks Cilan!" I thanked as we started eating. "So Blythe which gym are you heading to?" Ash asked me. "My friends and I are heading to Opelucid City" I answered. "Opelucid City?" Iris shouted in shock. "What's wrong with Iris?" I asked Cilan. "You see; Iris use to be in an academy in Opelucid City when she was young." Cilan explained. "I kind of didn't fit in and I was pretty homesick." Iris added as Axew slightly giggled. "Hey Blythe, you want to see my Pokémon?" Ash asked as he finished eating. "Sure thing" I answered. "I wonder what other Pokémon Ash has other than Pikachu, Snivy and Oshawott." Zoe said curiously. "Not to mention his Pignite" Vinnie added as Ash pulls out his Pokéball. "Okay everyone, come on out!" Ash shouted as his Pokéballs revealed his Oshawott, Snivy, Pignite, a Krookodile wearing sunglasses, and a Charizard who shot a Flamethrower into the air. "Hey guys, say hello to our friend Blythe and her Pokémon." Ash introduced. "Blythe, you've already met Oshawott, Snivy and Pignite. These two of my Pokémon are Krookodile and Charizard!" Ash finished. "I must admit; those sunglasses look good on Krookodile" Zoe admired. "Well Ash's Charizard looks pretty cool!" Vinnie complimented as I pulled out my pokedex. "Krookodile, the Intimidation Pokémon, and the evolved form of Krokorok, Krookodile has binocular vision and jaws strong enough to crush a car." It spoke as I pointed it to Charizard. "Charizard, the Flame Pokémon, Charizard is a Fire and Flying-Type, when competing in tense battles, Charizard's flame becomes more intense as well." It spoke again. "That sounds impressive!" I admired as Charizard uses its Flamethrower on me. "Are you okay Blythe?" Russell asked shocked. "Sorry Blythe, Charizard usually uses Flamethrower on me to show affection." Ash explained. "Don't worry, I'm okay. I'm pretty sure Charizard was just trying to say hello to me" I responded nicely. "Thanks for the compliment" Charizard spoke to me. "Hey Ash, do you think you can help us train a bit?" I asked. "You bet!" Ash agreed. "How about Charizard vs. Zoe?" Ash declared. "You think you can do it Zoe?" I asked her. "You expect me to fight that?" Zoe asked looking at Charizard. "I bet battling Charizard will make you stronger" I said. "Okay, I guess I'll give it a shot." Zoe said in defeat. "You ready for this Blythe?" Ash dared me. "You bet I am!" I said as we were about to battle, but an extended arm grab Pikachu, Zoe and the other Pokepets. "What the huh?" I asked in shock. "Ah, Pikachu!" Ash shouted as we saw a balloon shaped like a Meowth and three figures in it.

"Prepare for trouble, we found Pokémon in a different coloration"

"And make it double, it won't give us toleration"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all people within our nation"

"To announce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie"  
"James"

"Team Rocket blasting off to the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight"  
"Meowth, that's right"

"Team Rocket!" Ash shouted in anger. "Who are these guys?" I asked. "They're bad guys who will stop at nothing steal other people's Pokémon!" Iris explained. "Team Rocket was always following us!" Cilan added. "These Pokémon seem to be in different colors" Meowth said. "I bet this would make a great impression to the boss" James said. "Looks like we got our luck this time!" Jessie added. "You've got all lot of nerve, now give us back our Pokémon right now!" I demanded in anger. "Sorry but no can do" Meowth refused. "Time to make our get away!" Jessie said as they tried to fly away. "Oh no you don't! Charizard, use Wing Attack to stop their balloon!" Ash commanded as Charizard's Wings glow white and destroyed Team Rocket's balloon and made it crash and freed everybody. "Are you guys okay?" I asked as they came back to me. "We're okay Blythe" Minka said. "We will get you for that! Woobat let's go!" Jessie said releasing a Woobat from its Pokémon. "Amoongus, you too!" James released a mushroom Pokémon. "Woobat, use Air Slash!" Jessie commanded as Woobat released saws made of wind. "Amoongus, use Hidden Power!" James commanded as Amoongus launched multiple green spheres. "Zoe, dodge and use Flame Wheel!" I commanded as Zoe dodges the attacks and slammed her Flame Wheel into Amoongus causing major damage. "Woobat, use Air Cutter!" Jessie ordered as Woobat unleashed an Air Cutter. "Dodge it Zoe!" I commanded as Zoe dodged again, then she started shooting a stream of fire from her mouth and it hit Woobat. "Zoe, use just learned Flame Thrower!" I said to her in surprised. "Yeah, I did!" Zoe agreed as Charizard stepped in next to her. "You need help Blythe?" Ash volunteered. "Yes I do!" I agreed. "Charizard/Zoe, double Flame Thrower!" Ash and I commanded at the same time as Zoe and Charizard combined their Flame Throwers and it blasted Team Rocket. "Beaten by a new twerp!" Jessie complained. "I thought the colors would do us good" James spoke. "Guess we were outsmarted by true colors" Meowth commented while they were in the air. "We're blasting off again!" All three of them shouted in unison as they flew further into the air until the air and disappeared.

"You did it Zoe!" I said hugging her. "And you just learned a new move!" Pepper added. "I blasted-wasted Team Rocket-Pocket" Buttercream rhymed. "Hey Ash, how about you guys travel with us?" I insisted pulling out my hand. "Sounds good to me" Ash accepted. "Yeah!" Pikachu responded. "Me too!" Iris agreed along with Axew. "What a delicious decision of companions and our Pokémon!" Cilan joined in. "Okay, let's start our training!" I said as Ash's Charizard started training me and Zoe with Ash and his friends decided to travel with us.


	5. Chp 23:Ice Panda

23:

On our way to Opelucid City, Ash and Pikachu along with Iris and Cilan decided to travel with me and the Pokepets. "So how do we get to Opelucid City?" I asked. "It should be past Route 9" Cilan answered. "I bet if we get there, we might see some Dragon-Type Pokémon" Ash said in excitement. "But it's not easily battling Dradyden. I had a battle with him twice and I lost" Iris told. "Two of my choices are Zoe and Sunil, but I don't know who my third choice is" I responded. "Dragon-Types are always at a disadvantage against Ice-Type Pokémon" Cilan explained. "I could go with that" I said. "Hopefully we find Penny-Ling soon by then" Russell hoped. "Let's hope she is okay as a Pokémon; she could be looking for us too" Pepper said. "Maybe she could an Ice-Type Pokémon." Vinnie guessed. "I think" "That sounds frezy-wezy for Penny-Ling" Buttercream rhymed as Ash's Pikachu heard something. "Pikachu, what's up?" Ash asked as we all saw a Pokémon that looks like a Polar bear cub with blue and white colors and a running nose making it look like it has the sniffles.

 ** _Pokémon!_**

 _Pepper as a Flaffy on the left_ _  
 **Pokémon!**_

 _Zoe as a Growlithe on the right  
_ ** _Pokémon..._**

 _Russell as a Sandslash in the center_ __

 ** _...Let's do it_**

 _Blythe is ready for battle_ __

 ** _I wanna be the very best_**

 _Vinnie, Sunil and Buttercream follow Blythe_ _  
_ ** _Like no one ever was (Ever was, ever was)_**

 _Hugh, his Pokémon, Professor Juniper and Bianca appeared_ _  
_ ** _To catch them is my real test_**

 _Blythe throws a Poke ball  
_ ** _To train them is my cause_** _  
_ _Reshiram, Zekrom and Kyrem attack causing an explosion_ _  
_ ** _My whole life has led to this_**

 _Blythe and the Pokepets stand in front of Clay, Skyla, Drayden and Marlon  
_ ** _Time to test my skills_**

 _Blythe rides on Reshiram_ _  
_ ** _I know I just can't miss_**

 _Blythe orders the Pokepets to attack Team Plasma's Pokémon_

 ** _Gonna show the world  
_** _Alder, his Bouffalant and other shadowy figures appear on a mountain  
_ ** _Born to be a winner_**

 _Blythe jumps off Reshiram_ _  
_ ** _(Johto)_**

 _Blythe and the Pokepets landed on the ground  
_ ** _Born to be a champion_**

 _Blythe orders Vinnie, Buttercream and Pepper to attack_ _  
_ ** _Born to be a winner_**

 _Sunil, Russell, Zoe and Minka attacked_ _  
_ ** _Born to be the very best_**

 _Shadows of two familiar figures appeared_ _  
_ ** _(Pokémon Johto)_**

 _All the Legendary Pokémon appeared_ _  
_ ** _Born to be a winner_**

 _Penny-Ling as a Cubchoo coming up close_

 _Blythe stands with the Pokepets on both her sides_

 ** _Pokémon!_**

(Blythe's Voice) Ice Panda

"Hey it's a Cubchoo!" Ash said. "A Cubchoo?" I asked as I pulled out my Pokedex. "Cubchoo, the Chill Pokémon, Cubchoo is always healthy with its running nose. The running nose all strengthens its freezing attacks." It spoke. "Ah, an Ice-Type!" Iris shouted as she shivered in fear. "What's wrong with Iris?" I asked. "Iris is so attached to Dragon-Type Pokémon; she has a fear of Ice-Types" Cilan explained. "I guess that includes a Cubchoo" I responded. "Maybe we can talk to it" Russell suggested as Vinnie approached but the Cubchoo breathed a freezing wind on him. "Whoa, that's cold!" Vinnie shivered. "Hey, what was that for?" Pepper asked. "It just used Icy Wind" Ash said. "I think it wants to battle" Ash's Pikachu suggested as Ash pulls out a Pokéball. "Snivy, I choose you!" Ash called out as he sends in his Snivy. "Snivy, use Vine Whip!" Ash commanded as Snivy lashes out her Vine Whip on the Cubchoo. "Nice shot!" Pepper complimented as Cubchoo continuously swiping its paws at Snivy. "Now it just used Fury Swipes" Russell responded. "Blythe look!" Zoe said to me pointing to Cubchoo's shoulder which appears to have a scratch. "Guys, I see a scratch on Cubchoo!" I said as everyone else saw it. "Cubchoo looks badly hurt!" Cilan alerted as he approached it. "No wonder it started attacking us" Ash responded as we all went to check on Cubchoo. "Something bad must have happened to it" Iris said as I turned to Minka. "Minka, could you get an Oran Berry?" I asked as Minka got an Oran Berry from my bag while Cilan pulls out a potion. "This potion should give back Cubchoo's strength" Cilan determined as he sprays the potion on Cubchoo and Minka gave it the Oran Berry. "Thank you Minka" I thanked as the Cubchoo ate the Oran Berry. "wonder what happened to it" Zoe said. "Maybe Blythe could find out" Vinnie volunteered.

"I'll see what the problem is" I said as I started speaking to Cubchoo. "What happened Cubchoo?" I asked as it starts talking. "A Liepard… attacked me" It answered. "What did it say?" Ash asked me. "Cubchoo said a Liepard attacked it" I answered. "A Liepard huh?" Ash asked pulling out his Pokedex. "Liepard, the Cruel Pokémon, and the evolved form of Purrloin, Liepard can move through the night without making a sound which helps its sneak attacks." It spoke. "That sounds like a Liepard is tough" Pepper commented as Cubchoo leans close to me. "I think Cubchoo likes you Blythe" Iris said with Axew in awe. "Cubchoo must have a delicious attachment towards you" Cilan added as I looked down at it. "I think you guys are right" I agreed. "You know that Cubchoo's voice kinda sounds familiar" Pepper said. "But where did we hear that voice?" Zoe asked as a shadow appeared in front of us.

"Whoa, what is that?" Vinnie asked as the shadow appeared to be a Liepard. "It's a Liepard!" Iris shouted. "That must the Liepard that attacked Cubchoo!" Russell said as the Liepard growled in anger. "It looks like Liepard is angry" I observed as Liepard launch a indigo ball made of purple energy, but it missed. "What was that for?" Ash asked. "That was Shadow Ball!" Cilan said. "All right then Snivy, use Vine Whip!" Ash commanded as Snivy's Vine Whip slaps Liepard multiple times. "Blythe, I'll help Ash, protect Cubchoo!" Iris ordered as I kept Cubchoo in my arms. "Excadrill, let's go!" Iris sent out an Excadrill. "I didn't know Iris has an Excadrill" Pepper commented. "Excadrill, use Metal Claw!" Iris commanded a Excadrill's claws glowed while Liepard uses a shadowy version of its claw which collided with Excadrill's Metal Claw. "What move is that?" I asked Cilan. "That move was Shadow Claw!" Cilan answered. "Okay Snivy, use Leaf Storm!" Ash ordered as Snivy's Leaf Storm hit Liepard then used Shadow Ball again which hit Ash's Snivy. "Are you okay Snivy?" Ash asked as Snivy nodded in agreement while the Cubchoo jumped out of my arms. "Cubchoo wait!" I responded but Cubchoo then launched its Icy Wind. "Hey, leave my friends alone!" Cubchoo ordered as it's color changed from light-blue and white to purple-blue and its eyes turned to pal purple. "Could that be?" Pepper asked. "It is!" Russell answered. "We found her!" Minka added. "PENNY-LING!" The other Pokepets and I shouted getting Ash's attention. "Wow, Cubchoo just changed color!" Ash said in shock along with Pikachu. "That's amazing!" Iris agreed. "A tasty kind of Pokémon transformation!" Cilan added as Cubchoo which who is Penny-Ling blew a wind bigger then it hit Liepard. "Penny-Ling, use Icy Wind!" I commanded a Penny-Ling's attacked knocked Liepard out.

"Penny-Ling we found you!" I shouted as Penny-Ling came to hug me. "We have been looking for you!" Russell said. "Well, after I became a Pokémon, I was always trying to defend myself" Penny-ling explained. "I just so happy you're okay!" I said hugging Penny-Ling. "So the Cubchoo is Penny-Ling" Ash said. "That's so cute!" Iris complimented. "Blythe, don't forget you're supposed to have six Pokémon" Cilan reminded as I agreed. "Okay, Opelucid City, here we come!" I said as we kept on traveling to Opelucid City and finally found Penny-Ling.


	6. Chp 24:Road to Opelucid City

24:

"How much longer Cilan?" I asked him. "Just a few more minutes and we'll be there" Cilan answered looking at his map as we continue to travel to our destination. "I wonder why Penny-Ling changed color" Ash wondered as we both looked at the Cubchoo who is actually Penny-Ling. "Hey look, there it is!" Iris shouted as we arrived at Opelucid City. "We're right at Opelucid City!" I responded.

 ** _Pokémon!_**

 _Pepper as a Flaffy on the left_ _  
_ ** _Pokémon!_**

 _Zoe as a Growlithe on the right  
_ ** _Pokémon..._**

 _Russell as a Sandslash in the center_ __

 ** _...Let's do it_**

 _Blythe is ready for battle_ __

 ** _I wanna be the very best_**

 _Vinnie, Sunil and Buttercream follow Blythe_ _  
_ ** _Like no one ever was (Ever was, ever was)_**

 _Hugh, his Pokémon, Professor Juniper and Bianca appeared_ _  
_ ** _To catch them is my real test_**

 _Blythe throws a Poke ball  
_ ** _To train them is my cause_** _  
_ _Reshiram, Zekrom and Kyrem attack causing an explosion_ _  
_ ** _My whole life has led to this_**

 _Blythe and the Pokepets stand in front of Clay, Skyla, Drayden and Marlon  
_ ** _Time to test my skills_**

 _Blythe rides on Reshiram_ _  
_ ** _I know I just can't miss_**

 _Blythe orders the Pokepets to attack Team Plasma's Pokémon_

 ** _Gonna show the world  
_** _Alder, his Bouffalant and other shadowy figures appear on a mountain  
_ ** _Born to be a winner_**

 _Blythe jumps off Reshiram_ _  
_ ** _(Johto)_**

 _Blythe and the Pokepets landed on the ground  
_ ** _Born to be a champion_**

 _Blythe orders Vinnie, Buttercream and Pepper to attack_ _  
_ ** _Born to be a winner_**

 _Sunil, Russell, Zoe and Minka attacked_ _  
_ ** _Born to be the very best_**

 _Shadows of two familiar figures appeared_ _  
_ ** _(Pokémon Johto)_**

 _All the Legendary Pokémon appeared_ _  
_ ** _Born to be a winner_**

 _Penny-Ling as a Cubchoo coming up close_

 _Blythe stands with the Pokepets on both her sides_

 ** _Pokémon!_**

(Blythe's Voice) Road to Opelucid City

"Okay first we need to go to the P.C. box at the Pokémon Center, then it's on to the gym" I suggested. "Let's see if Drayden is at the Opelucid Academy" Ash declared as we all agreed except Iris. "Are you coming Iris?" I asked her. "I need some time alone. I'll catch up later" Iris refused as she left to someplace in Opelucid City. "I guess the rest of us will go on ahead." Cilan suggested. "I wonder if Sunil is doing okay with Professor Juniper" Russell mentioned. "Maybe he's getting to know other Pokémon" Pepper thought. "I'm sure Sunil is okay; besides I'm going to have to put one of you in the P.C. box" I said. "What the huh?" Zoe asked in response. "Don't worry Zoe, you're not going in" I said. "How about you Buttercream?" I asked. "I could go in the box. Professor Juniper sounds nicely-cicely" Buttercream agreed. "Ok then to the Pokémon Center!" I said as we all went to the Pokémon Center. Once we got there, Ash and I called Professor Juniper on the P.C. box. "Hi Professor Juniper" I greeted as she answered. "Hello Blythe. Oh and hello to you Ash and Pikachu" Professor Juniper greeted back seeing Ash. "Hey Professor Juniper. Pikachu, Cilan, Iris and I are traveling with Blythe right now" Ash explained. "I can see that" Professor Juniper said. "Professor, may I send Buttercream for Sunil?" I asked. "Of course" She agreed as I looked down at Buttercream. "Okay Buttercream, be on your best behavior okay?" I asked her. "Sure thing, see you later Blythe!" Buttercream agreed as she went into her Pokéball. "Here is Sunil's Pokéball Blythe" Professor Juniper said as I placed Buttercream's Pokéball which was transported through the P.C. Box to Professor Juniper's lab in exchange for Sunil's Pokéball. "Thank you Professor Juniper!" I thanked getting Sunil's Pokéball. "You're welcome" Professor Juniper said as she hung up.

"I wonder how Sunil is doing" Ash said. "Let's find out, come on out Sunil!" I shouted throw Sunil's Pokéball releasing Sunil. "Blythe, my friends!" Sunil spoke in surprise. "Hi Sunil!" I greeted as the others and I hugged him. "Welcome back Sunil" Russell said. "I missed you buddy" Vinnie said. "So how was it with Professor Juniper?" Pepper asked. "She was really nice actually" Sunil answered as Ash saw him. "Wow, Sunil evolved into Lucario!" Ash responded. "A delicious sight of evolution" Cilan added. "Sunil evolved when we were battling Clay" I explained as Sunil greeted Pikachu. "I wonder where Iris is?" I asked. "I think we know where she is right now" Cilan said as we left to find Iris. Once we've found Iris, we saw her on the tower. "What the huh?" I asked as Iris came down. "Iris, why were you on that tower?" I asked her. "I'm sorry, I actually go up there to think about my decisions" Iris apologized and explained. "So which way is the gym?" I asked. "I know where it is" Iris answered as she guided us to the Opelucid City gym. Once we got there, Iris was very nervous. "I wonder if he's here" Iris said. "I'm sure the gym leader is inside. "Hello there Iris" greeted the gym leader: Drayden. "Drayden, it's you!" Iris responded. "Nice to see you again Drayden" Ash greeted. "It's a delicious reunion indeed." Cilan added. "Who is this young lady?" Drayden asked seeing me. "My name is Blythe Baxter" I introduced. "So what brings you all here?" Drayden asked. "We came to Opelucid City gym so I can get my seventh gym badge" I explained to him. "I believe that a gym battle would help me test your strength. But I want to ask a favor" Drayden said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Let see if you can battle against Iris" Drayden answered. "Me battle Iris?" I asked in response. "I wish to see if Iris is ready to soon become the next gym leader" Dradyen explained. "Drayden wants me to take his place soon in the Opelucid City Gym" Iris translated. "Well okay if that's okay with Iris" I suggested. "Okay I'll do it!" Iris agreed.

Iris and I are now on both sides of the battlefield with Cilan as the referee. "The Pokémon battle between Blythe and Iris will now begin. Each side will be using a total of three Pokémon. The battle will be over if the three Pokémon are either side are unable to continue." Cilan instructed with Ash and Drayden watching. "You ready Blythe?" Iris asked me. "Yes I am!" I agreed as Iris pulls out a Pokéball. "Alright Excadrill, let's go!" She called out a her Excadrill came out of its Pokéball. "Okay Russell, you're up first!" I volunteered looking at Russell. "Will do Blythe!" Russell responded as he went into battle. "Okay, Excadrill use Fury Swipes!" Iris commanded as Excadrill was about to lash its claws at Russell. "Russell, dodge and use Rollout!" I commanded as Russell dodges the Fury Swipes and rolls right into Excadrill. "Excadrill, use Drill Run!" Iris commanded as Excadrill starts spinning like a drill and is heading towards Russell. "Russell, use Protect!" I commanded as Russell was shielded by the Protect against Excadrill's Drill Run. "Alright Excadrill, now use Focus Blast!" Iris ordered as Excadrill's Focus Blast hit Russell causing some damage. "Are you okay Russell?" I asked. "I'm okay Blythe" He answered. "It seems that Blythe and Iris are evenly matched since they're both using Ground-Types" Drayden observed. "I wonder who's gonna win" Ash said. "Russell, Poison Sting!" I commanded as Russell launched Poison spikes at Excadrill. "Use Dig!" Iris ordered as Excadrill borrowed to the ground. "Where did Excadrill go?" Penny-Ling asked. "Russell, use Magnitude!" I shouted as Russell's Magnitude forces Excadrill to come out. "Now use Crush Claw!" I commanded as Russell's claws glow blue and he charges at Excadrill. "Excadrill, use Metal Claw!" Iris commanded as Excadrill's claws turned metal and collided with Russell's Crush Claw which caused an explosion. "Russell! Excadrill!" Iris and I shouted as both Pokémon are knocked out. "Excadrill and Russell are both unable to battle!" Cilan announced as Iris called back her Excadrill. "Thank you so much Excadrill" Iris thanked. "Are you okay?" I asked with Russell next to me. "I'm okay Blythe, this happened more than once" Russell answered. "Okay Emolga, come out!" Iris said as her Pokéball released an Emolga. "Wow Iris has an Emolga" I said in response. "Emolga is kinda pretty" Minka complimented. "Oh please, she's not that pretty!" Zoe insulted as we all stared at her. "Zoe, you're not jealous of Emolga, are you?" Pepper asked. "No way am I jealous of that Pokémon!" Zoe denied. "In that case, you're next" I volunteered as Zoe was next in battle.

"Looks like Zoe is Blythe's next choice" Ash said in excitement. "This will get interesting" Drayden responded as I made the first move. "Zoe, use Ember!" I commanded as Zoe shot small flares at Emolga. "Emolga dodge it!" Iris commanded as Emolga dodge the Ember. "Now use Discharge!" Iris commanded as Emolga sends electricity at Zoe. "Zoe use Roar!" I commanded as Zoe made a very loud howl that made us cover our ears. "Oh man, Zoe's voice is really loud!" Ash responded with him, Pikachu and Axew covering their ears while Zoe's roar made Emolga stop her attack. "Zoe, use Reversal!" I ordered as Zoe's tail was glowing and spiraling, then Zoe jumped and slammed her tail into Emolga making her fall into the ground. "Emolga, Hidden Power!" Iris shouted as Emolga launched a green orb at Zoe. "Zoe, use Flame Thrower!" I commanded as Zoe launched her Flame Thrower which collided with the Hidden Power making a small explosion. "Now use Flame Wheel!" I ordered as Zoe engulfed herself in flames then rolled like a ball right into Emolga. Then Emolga fell back to the ground and this time knocked out. "Emolga is unable to battle, Zoe wins!" Cilan announced. "Nice job Zoe" I complimented. "Ha, I sure showed that Emolga who's the beauty around here!" Zoe commented proudly while I rolled my eyes. "Here is my last Pokémon. Go Dragonite!" Iris shouted as this time she calls out an orange dragon-liked Pokémon with antenna like appendages and a small horn in the middle of its head. "Whoa, that's one big Dragon-Type Pokémon!" Vinnie said in surprise as I pulled my Pokédex. "Dragonite, the Dragon Pokémon, Dragonite has wings that could make fly very fast and can travel around the world in less than a day." It spoke. "Do you want to keep battling Zoe?" I asked. "I think I can manage Blythe" Zoe answered. "Dragonite, start with Flame Thrower!" Iris commanded as Dragonite unleashed a powerful Flame Thrower. "Stop it with your Flame Thrower!" I ordered as Zoe's Flame Thrower collided with Dragonite's Flame Thrower. "Dragonite, use Thunder Punch!" Iris commanded as Dragonite's left hand was covered in electricity, then ran towards Zoe and punched her causing a lot of damage. "Zoe watch out!" Penny-Ling cried out as Zoe struggles to get up. "Zoe, try using Reversal!" I ordered as Zoe's tail glows and spirals again. "Stop Zoe with Ice Beam!" Iris shouted as Dragonite's mouth forms a ball of blue energy then it scatters into multiple blue beams from its mouth that hits Zoe which has her tail frozen. "Zoe's tail is frozen in ice!" Russell responded. "Boy that's cold, literally!" Vinnie commented as Dragonite flies up. "Now Dragonite, use Dragon Rush!" Iris commanded as Dragonite released a blue Dragon-shaped energy that covered its body then Dragonite slammed it into Zoe right into the ground. "Oh no, Zoe!" I shouted as the dust cleared up and while Dragonite's standing, Zoe was knocked out. "Zoe is unable to battle, Dragonite wins!" Cilan announced as I carried Zoe back to my side. "Dragonite was too much for Zoe" Ash responded with Pikachu nodding in agreement. "I have a feeling that this battle will be more intense" Drayden said. "What do mean Drayden?" Ash asked. "Iris has trained her Pokémon very well even Dragonite. And Blythe's Pokémon are almost as strong" Drayden explained. "I can't believe I lost!" Zoe said after being losing the battle. "It's okay Zoe, tried your best" I said trying to cheer her up. "What are you gonna do now Blythe?" Penny-Ling asked. "Dragonite is one tough Pokémon" Minka pointed out. "Don't worry, we can do this. Are you ready Sunil?" I asked looking at Sunil. "I'll see what I can do!" Sunil answered as Sunil went into the battlefield. "Let the final round begin!" Cilan declared.

"Okay Sunil, use Quick Attack!" I commanded as Sunil zoomed towards Dragonite with his Quick Attack. "Dodge and use Flame Thrower!" Iris ordered as Dragonite dodge the Quick Attack and launched its Flame Thrower into Sunil causing major damage. "Sunil use Force Palm!" I ordered as Sunil rammed his palm into Dragonite causing an explosion. "Nice hit!" Pepper complimented but Dragonite was still standing. "What the huh?" I asked in shock. "Dragonite, use Ice Beam!" Iris commanded as Dragonite launched its Ice Beam stopping Sunil in his tracks with his legs frozen solid. "Be careful buddy!" Vinnie warned as Dragonite runs towards Sunil. "Now use Thunder Punch!" Iris commanded as Dragonite hit Sunil with a Thunder Punch causing more damage. "I'm okay Blythe" Sunil said. "That's good. Now use Metal Claw!" I ordered as Sunil lashed his Metal Claw at Dragonite. "Dragonite, use Ice Beam!" Iris shouted as Dragonite launched another Ice Beam. "Sunil, use Copycat!" I commanded as Sunil copied Dragonite's Ice Beam as they collided. "Flame Thrower!" Iris commanded as Dragonite's Flame Thrower damage Sunil even more. "You can do this Sunil. Use Metal Claw!" I commanded as Sunil rushed towards Dragonite with another Metal Claw. "Dragonite, use Dragon Rush!" Iris commanded as Dragonite slammed its Dragon Rush into Sunil's Metal Claw which collided and made a big explosion. "Sunil!" I cried out as the explosion cleared up with Sunil and Dragonite both still standing. They both kept staring at each other until Sunil fell to the ground. "Oh no, Sunil!" I responded as Sunil was knocked out. "Sunil is unable to battle, Dragonite wins! Which means the victory goes to Iris!" Cilan announced as I carried Sunil to my side of the battlefield. "Blythe lost, even with Sunil" Ash said in response. "It appears that even Sunil was no match for Dragonite's great strength." Drayden observed.

"Are you okay Sunil?" I asked him. "Yes Blythe, but I lost even with my evolution" Sunil answered sadly. "We're very sorry Blythe" Russell apologized. "Iris's Dragonite was too much for me and Sunil" Zoe added disappointed. "Don't worry about, you all tried your best and that's good enough" I said as Iris and Dragonite approached. "You did a good job in our battle Blythe, you and your Pokémon" Iris complimented. "Thanks Iris, same to you and your Pokémon, especially Dragonite" I complimented back. "We did an amazing battle out there Dragonite" Iris said as Dragonite roared in agreement as Drayden came up. "The both of you did a very impressive battle and great strategies" Drayden said. "Russell, Zoe and Sunil were awesome in that battle!" Ash admired with Pikachu agreeing with him. "That was a very delicious taste of battle" Cilan added. "Blythe, I believe I promised you a gym battle. Perhaps we start tomorrow" Drayden stated. "Alright then, tomorrow it is!" I responded as Ash, Pikachu, Cilan, Iris, Axew, the Pokepets and I went to the Pokémon Center for the night with our seventh gym battle tomorrow.


	7. Chp 25:Outwitting a Dragon-Type

7\. Chapter 25:

After we arrived at Opelucid City, I had to put Buttercream through the P.C. box to Professor Juniper's lab to retrieve Sunil. Once we arrived at Opelucid City gym, we met the Gym Leader, Drayden who wants Iris to soon take his place. Drayden then said that Iris has to test my strength on a three-on-three battle. Iris chose Excadrill, Emolga and Dragonite while I picked Russell, Zoe and Sunil, but unfortunately, Russell and Excadrill both went down in a tie, then Zoe while a little jealous defeated Iris's Emolga. Then once Dragonite was in battle, it easily took down Zoe then it was Sunil's turn. Even with Sunil's strong attacks in battle, Dragonite proved to be much stronger and defeating Sunil and Iris won. Drayden then reminded me of our battle which will be the next day. That's when we went to the Pokémon Center for tonight and I might also have to put Minka in the P.C. box because I kind of have seven Pokémon. "Professor Juniper, can you take care of Minka?" I asked Professor Juniper. "Sure thing Blythe" She answered. "Minka, be on your best behavior and try not to go crazy in your Pokéball." I told her. "Okay Blythe, I'll say hi to Buttercream" Minka responded as she went into her Pokéball, then it put it through the P.C. box at it made it to Professor Juniper's lab. "Minka's Pokéball is now safely at my lab" Professor Juniper said. "Thank you Professor, bye" I responded as she hung up. "Okay, let's go to Drayden!" I shouted as the other Pokepets, Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew and Cilan headed to the Opelucid City Gym.

 ** _Pokémon!_**

 _Zoe as a Growlithe uses Flame Thrower_ _  
_ ** _No time to question my moves_**

 _Vinnie as a Servine uses Leaf Tornado_ _  
_ ** _I stick to the path that I choose_**

 _Pepper as a Flaffy uses Thundershock_

 _Russell, Minka, Buttercream, Penny-Ling and Sunil running with Blythe_ _  
_ ** _Me and my friends are gonna do it right_**

 _Blythe, Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew and Cilan in an air pose_

 _Ash's Unova team running and flying up the distance_ _  
_ ** _You'll never see us run away from a fight_**

 _The Biskit Twins (Whitney and Brittney) with their Pokémon  
_ _  
_ ** _To be a_** ** _Master_** ** _is my dream_** ** _,_**

 _Blythe making a concerned face  
 **All I've got to do is believe** _

_Youngmee, Sue, Jasper, Hugh, Bianca and Professor Juniper's image  
_ _  
 **(And I believe)**_

 _Ash throws a Pokéball_ __

 _ **I've got a chance to win**_

 _Ash's Pikachu jumps up and uses Thunderbolt  
 **I'm on my way to victory**_

 _Ash, Blythe and their Pokémon running up a stair case to the Pokémon league_ _  
 **Pokémon!  
I can be a Champion if I just believe** _

_Team Rocket Trio and their Pokémon popped up_

 _Blythe showing her Unova Gym Badges_ _  
 **I'm on a Master Quest** _

_Iris is ready to battle  
_ ** _Master Quest!_**

 _Cilan in a cutaway  
_ ** _I want the whole world to see_**

 _Some Legendary Pokémon running on land_ _  
 **I believe!** _

_More Legendary Pokémon flying_ _  
 **I'm gonna be the very best,**_

 _Reshiram, Zekrom and Kyrem appeared  
 **'Cause all I've got to do is believe in me.** _

_Victini, Swords of Justice, Forces of Nature trio and Meloetta appeared in the center with Ash, Pikachu, Blythe and the Polepets below  
_ _  
 **Pokémon!**_

(Blythe's Voice) Outwitting a Dragon-Type

Once we all arrived to the Opelucid Gym, we went straight inside. "I wonder how strong Drayden is" Pepper said. "Well, he is known for Dragon-Types" Russell stated. "How come I have to fight more Pokémon Blythe?" Penny-Ling asked me. "Because you're supposed to fight as a Pokémon, plus this is going to be your first gym battle" I answered. "Do you think Drayden is waiting for us?" Ash asked. "I think we're about to find out" Cilan answered as we arrived at the battlefield and saw Drayden. "Drayden, you're here!" Iris responded with Axew agreeing. "I have been waiting for you, young trainer" Drayden said. "Are you ready to battle against me?" He asked. "You bet I am!" I answered. "The Pokémon battle between Gym Leader Dradyen and Blythe the challenger will now begin. Each side will use a total of three Pokémon. The match will be over when the three Pokémon on either side are unable to continue" The referee declared as Drayden pulled out a Pokéball. "Go Druddigon!" Drayden called out a Dragon-liked Pokémon with blue skin, an orange- yellowed belly and a red face and red scales on its arms and back. "What is that?" I asked as I pulled out my Pokedex. "Druddigon, the Cave Pokémon, Druddigon has movement that relies on heat and can only fly if its wings are heated." It spoke. "Are you ready Zoe?" I asked. "Bring it on!" Zoe answered in agreement as she went into battle against Druddigon.

"Druddigon, use Slash!" Drayden commanded as Druddigon's left claw glows white and was about to lash them at Zoe. "Zoe, dodge it and use Ember!" I commanded as Zoe launched her Ember on Druddigon which pushed it back a little bit. "Use Crunch!" Drayden commanded as Druddigon's teeth glow white and snapped them on Zoe. "Zoe, use Roar to escape!" I ordered as Zoe loud voice irritated Druddigon causing it to let go of Zoe. "Now use Flame Thrower!" I ordered as Zoe launched her Flame Thrower causing a direct hit. "Use Revenge!" Drayden shouted as Druddigon was surrounded by orange aura then it was released into orange energy which directly hit Zoe. "Don't give up Zoe" I said in support with Zoe standing up. "Druddigon, use Dragon Tail!" Drayden commanded as Druddigon's tail glows light blue. "Block it with Reversal!" I commanded as Zoe's tail glows and spiraled then she slammed it into Duddigon's Dragon Tail and the collision pushed them both back. "Zoe, use Flame Thrower!" I shouted as Zoe launched another Flame Thrower causing more damage on Druddigon. "Druddigon, use Dragon Tail!" Drayden commanded as Druddigon was about to slammed its Dragon Tail on Zoe. "Dodge it Zoe!" I shouted as Zoe dodged the attack. "Now use Flame Wheel!" I commanded as Zoe engulfed herself in her Flame Wheel and rammed it into Druddigon. Once Druddigon landed, it was knocked out. "Druddigon is unable to battle, Growlithe wins!" The announced declared. "That a girl Zoe!" I responded. "Awesome, Blythe won the first round!" Ash shouted along with Pikachu agreeing. "Yeah but Drayden still has two more Pokémon, which will make this a tougher challenge" Cilan stated. "That could have Blythe in a struggle" Iris added in concern as Drayden called back Druddigon. "I see you have improved from your battle with Iris." Drayden said. "Thank you" I said. "Now, Flygon go!" Drayden called out a Dragon-Type Pokémon that is light green, has large rhombus shaped wings with red on the sides, toeless hind legs, skinny arms, a tail with dark green stripes with the tips the same shape as the wings, and green horn-shaped antennae pointing back on its head. "A Flygon" Ash said as he pulled out his Pokedex. "Flygon, the Mystic Pokémon, Flygon rapidly beats its wings to create a sandstorm. It is also known as the Desert Spirit." It spoke. "Do you want to keep going Zoe?" I asked. "I think I can manage" Zoe answered.

"Zoe, use Flame Thrower!" I commanded as Zoe uses Flame Thrower. "Flygon, use Earth Power!" Drayden commanded as Flygon stomped its foot on the ground making glowing golden cracks that travel under Zoe and hitting her and canceled her attack. "Now, use Rock Slide!" Drayden commanded as Flygon summoned giant rocks falling from the sky. "Zoe, dodge the rocks!" I shouted as Zoe jumped and dodged the falling rocks. "Flygon, use Dragon Tail!" Drayden shouted as Flygon slammed its Dragon Tail into Zoe sending her flying to my side of the battlefield. When Zoe landed close to my legs, she was knocked out. "Growlithe is unable to battle, Flygon wins!" The referee announced. "Are you okay Zoe?" I asked her. "Well that was painful" Zoe commented. "It's okay Zoe, you tried" I said as I looked at Penny-ling. "Want to give it a try Penny-Ling?" I asked. "I don't know if I could fight Blythe" Penny-Ling refused. "Its okay Penny-Ling, all you have to do is try your best" I advised. "Okay, I'll do it!" Penny-Ling said in defeat going into battle. "Okay Penny-Ling, start with Icy Winds!" I commanded as Penny-Ling blows a freezing wind caused Flygon some damage. "Flygon, use Crunch!" Drayden commanded as Flygon was about to use Crunch on Penny-Ling. "Dodge it and use Fury Swipes!" I commanded as Penny-Ling swipes her paws at Flygon continuously. "Flygon, use Rock Slide!" Drayden shouted as Flygon summoned more rocks. "Dodge it Penny-Ling!" I ordered as she did so then she fires a powerful stream of water which hit Flygon causing more damage. "Was that Water Gun?" I asked. "No Blythe, that move is called Brine!" Russell observed. "Penny-Ling, you learned a new move!" I responded. "I guess I did!" Penny-Ling responded. "Flygon, use Dragon Tail!" Drayden commanded as Flygon was about to land its Dragon Tail on Penny-Ling. "Dodge it!" I ordered as Penny-Ling dodged it again. "Icy Wind!" I commanded as Penny-Ling blows a stronger Icy Wind causing Flygon major damage. "Now Penny-Ling, use Brine!" I commanded as Penny-Ling fired another powerful stream of water hitting Flygon, knocking it out. "Flygon is unable to battle, Cubchoo is the winner!" The referee announced. "Good girl Penny-Ling!" I said as Penny-Ling came and hugged me. "Penny-Ling, that was amazing" Russell said. "You took down that Flygon" Pepper added. "You also learned a new move" Vinnie mentioned. "You were impressive out there" Sunil complimented. "That's two Pokémon, one more and Blythe wins" Ash said. "A very delicious examination of Penny-Ling's first gym battle" Cilan added. "Hold on, Drayden still has one more Pokémon left, and we know what that is" Iris reminded all concerned. "Come on Iris, we're here to support Blythe" Ash mentioned. "That's right, Blythe and her Pokémon might us to boost their confidence" Cilan added. "Yeah, you're right" Iris said in defeat. "I'm very impressed by your skills Blythe, but your luck ends here." Drayden said recalling Flygon. "Here's my last Pokémon, go Haxorous!" Drayden's last Pokémon he called out a long Dragon-liked Pokémon, that has twin axe-shaped tusk. "Whoa, check it out" Vinnie said in shock as I pulled out my Pokedex. "Haxorous, the Axe Jaw Pokémon and the evolved form of Fraxure, Haxorous has twin tusk that can cut through steel and has very string armor." It spoke. "Do you want to keep going Penny-Ling?" I asked. "I think I can do it" Penny-Ling answered as she went back to the battlefield. "Haxorous, use Rock Smash!" Drayden commanded as Haxorous's left tusk glowed orange and struck Penny-Ling. "Penny-Ling, use Icy Wind!" I commanded as Penny-Ling blows another Icy Wind causing minor damage. "Haxorous, use Dragon Tail!" Drayden ordered as Haxorous tail glowed light blue then slammed it on Penny-Ling. "Now, use Giga Impact!" Drayden ordered as Haxorous shot itself towards Penny-Ling covered in a light purple energy with spiraling yellow streaks and slams into Penny-Ling causing an explosion. When the explosion cleared up Penny-Ling was knocked out. "Cubchoo is unable to battle, Haxorous is the winner!" The referee announced. "Are you okay Penny-Ling?" I asked her while holding her in my arms. "I'm okay, but I lost" She answered sadly. "It's okay, you tried." I said as I looked at Sunil. "Ready Sunil?" I asked. "I am ready Blythe" Sunil answered as he went to the battlefield.

"Sunil, use Quick Attack!" I commanded as a white streak appeared behind Sunil then he zoomed towards Haxorous. "Haxorous, use Slash!" Drayden commanded as Haxorous's right claws glowed white and lashed them at Sunil. "Sunil, use Force Palm!" I ordered as Sunil placed his left palm on Haxorous's chest and blasting it with powerful energy causing some damage. "Now Haxorous, use Rock Smash!" Drayden shouted as Haxorous struck Sunil with a Rock Smash causing a lot of damage. "Are you okay Sunil?" I asked as we saw him getting up. "I'm pretty much ok Blythe" Sunil said. "Use Dragon Tail!" Drayden ordered as Haxorous charged at Sunil with its Dragon Tail. "Sunil, use Endure!" I ordered as Sunil braced himself for the attack then the impact pushed Sunil back, then we heard something. "Come on Blythe, you can do this!" Iris supported with Axew agreeing. "Keep it up Sunil, and you can win this battle!" Ash added along with Pikachu. "You heard them Sunil! Now use Metal Claw!" I commanded as Sunil ran towards Haxorous when his claws extended and turn to iron, then Sunil lashed them both as Haxorous causing major damage. "Haxorous, use Dragon Tail!" Drayden commanded as Haxorous was about to land its Dragon Tail on Sunil. "Dodge it, then use Copycat!" I commanded as Sunil dodged the attack then his eyes glowed red while recalling the Dragon Tail, then his tail glowed light blue and slammed it onto Haxorous. "Haxorous, use Giga Impact!" Drayden commanded as Haxorous zoomed towards Sunil with Giga Impact. "Sunil, use Metal Claw!" I commanded as Sunil extended his claws which are turned into iron and lashed them on the Giga Impact. Then Sunil's Metal Claw stopped Haxorous's Giga Impact. "Now Sunil, use Force Palm!" I commanded as Sunil pressed his palm onto Haxorous's chest, then the blast of energy from Sunil's palm blasted Haxorous and caused an explosion. Then when the explosion cleared, Sunil was still standing, while Haxorous was laying in the center of the battlefield, knocked out. "Haxorous is unable to battle, Lucario wins, which means victory goes to Blythe the challenger!" The referee announced declaring that we won. "You did it Sunil!" I responded as we all hugged him. "That was a close one" Sunil said. "You did a great battle Sunil" Penny-Ling complimented. "You and Zoe did too" Sunil complimented back. "Awesome, Blythe won!" Ash shouted with Pikachu jumping in excitement. "What a delicious combat in Sunil's battling style!" Cilan added. "Blythe just defeated Drayden!" Iris said with Axew agreeing with her as Drayden calling back Haxorous. "Thank you Haxorous, you did an excellent job" Drayden said coming towards us. "You have done well in our battle today Blythe" Drayden complimented. "Thank you Drayden, but it was Iris who helped me and my Pokémon" thanked with Iris overhearing. "Then take this as a sign of an amazing battle with me and test of your strength with Iris, the Legend Badge" Drayden said handing me a badge with a long spike on the bottom, smaller spikes on top of it and on the edge and a red round shape southwest of the center. "Thank you so much Drayden, guys we got our seventh Gym Badge!" I said showing them the Legend Badge.

When the sun was setting, we were about to leave the Opelucid Gym. "Now that you have your seventh badge, I wish you the best of luck in the next gym" Drayden said. "Thank you Drayden" I thanked as Drayden turned to Iris. "Iris, even in your own decision, I believe you will soon be a great Gym Leader." He believed. "I'll need a longer time to decide." Iris said nervously. "Well, see ya Drayden!" Ash said as we all left heading towards the end of Opelucid City. "So where is the eight gym?" I asked as Cilan looked on his map. "Looks like our next destination is Humilau City" Cilan answered. "Then that's where we're going!" I declared as we set off to our next destination and my Pokémon and my eight gym badge.


	8. Chp 26: A Plasma return

8\. Chapter 26:

We were all are on our way to leaving Opelucid City and then towards to the next destination. "I believe if we take Route 11, we might get to the next gym quicker" Cilan theorized. "I can't believe I already earned my seventh gym badge" I said after my Pokémon and I got the Legend Badge. "We'll I would like to see you guys gets stronger" Ash said with excitement. "Try to contain yourself Ash" Iris sighed in response. "Hey Blythe, look over there" Vinnie said while on top of my shoulder seeing something going on at the edge of the city. "What's going on over there?" I asked as we all went to check it out.

 ** _Pokémon!_**

 _Zoe as a Growlithe uses Flame Thrower_ _  
_ ** _No time to question my moves_**

 _Vinnie as a Servine uses Leaf Tornado_ _  
_ ** _I stick to the path that I choose_**

 _Pepper as a Flaffy uses Thundershock_

 _Russell, Minka, Buttercream, Penny-Ling and Sunil running with Blythe_ _  
_ ** _Me and my friends are gonna do it right_**

 _Blythe, Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew and Cilan in an air pose_

 _Ash's Unova team running and flying up the distance_ _  
_ ** _You'll never see us run away from a fight_**

 _The Biskit Twins (Whitney and Brittney) with their Pokémon  
_ _  
_ ** _To be a_** ** _Master_** ** _is my dream_** ** _,_**

 _Blythe making a concerned face  
_ ** _All I've got to do is believe_**

 _Youngmee, Sue, Jasper, Hugh, Bianca and Professor Juniper's image  
_ _  
 **(And I believe)**_

 _Ash throws a Pokéball_ __

 ** _I've got a chance to win_**

 _Ash's Pikachu jumps up and uses Thunderbolt_ _  
_ ** _I'm on my way to victory_**

 _Ash, Blythe and their Pokémon running up a stair case to the Pokémon league_ _  
_ ** _Pokémon!  
I can be a Champion if I just believe_**

 _Team Rocket Trio and their Pokémon popped up_

 _Blythe showing her Unova Gym Badges_ _  
_ ** _I'm on a Master Quest_**

 _Iris is ready to battle  
 **Master Quest!**_

 _Cilan in a cutaway  
 **I want the whole world to see** _

_Some Legendary Pokémon running on land_ _  
_ ** _I believe!_**

 _More Legendary Pokémon flying_ _  
_ ** _I'm gonna be the very best,_**

 _Reshiram, Zekrom and Kyrem appeared  
 **'Cause all I've got to do is believe in me.** _

_Victini, Swords of Justice, Forces of Nature trio and Meloetta appeared in the center with Ash, Pikachu, Blythe and the Pokepets below  
_ _  
_ ** _Pokémon!_**

(Blythe's Voice) A Plasma return

As we are starting to come towards to what is going on, we saw that it was Team Plasma. "It's Team Plasma!" Ash responded along with Pikachu. "I thought we got rid of them" Iris said. "I guess some of them are still loose" Cilan said. "I've seen these Plasma grunts before and my Pokémon and I stopped them every time" I revealed while everyone looked at me. "You fought Team Plasma, why didn't you tell us?" Ash asked. "Calm down Ash, you might make her nervous" Iris said making Ash calm down a bit. "I was going to tell you guys, but that's when my Pokémon and I went to challenge Gym Leader Clay" I explained. "Well this time, we will help you stop Tem Plasma" Cilan declared. "In that case, I'm in!" Ash agreed. "I'll help too!" Iris said with Axew joining in. "Thanks, guys. Now let's go!" I said as we approached closer to the Team Plasma grunts.

"Hold it right there, Team Plasma!" Ash commanded as the Plasma grunts noticed. "Stay out of plans kids! This is our business!" A male grunt said. "What are trying to do?" I asked seeing what looks like a ship. "We are using this frigate to freeze Opelucid City and it's unbreakable" The Female grunt explained. "We're not letting you put Opelucid City frozen in ice!" Iris shouted in response. "You'll have to get past us first. "Go Watchog and Muk!" The male grunt said releasing a Watchog and a purple slimed Pokémon. "What is that?" Vinnie asked as I pulled out my Pokedex. "Muk, the Sludge Pokémon and the evolved form of Grimer, Muk has fluids that are toxic enough to kill plants and trees." It spoke. "Golbat, Garboder, go!" The Female grunt said releasing a blue bat Pokémon with a large mouth and a large Pokémon that looks like garbage. "Golbat, the bat Pokémon and the evolved form of Zubat, Golbat flies at night to feast on blood of both humans and other Pokémon." My pokedex spoke as I pointed it to Garboder. "Garboder, the Trash Heap Pokémon and the evolved form of Trubbish, Garboder can wrap its long arms around its target then release the poisonous breath it has from garbage." It spoke again. "Okay Krookodile, I choose you!" Ash shouted releasing his Krookodile while I sent out Russell. "Ready to battle Russell?" I asked. "Yes I am" He answered. "Russell, use Rollout on Garboder!" I commanded as Russell rolled into a ball and slammed into Garboder causing major damage. "Krookodile, use Stone Edge!" Ash commanded as several stones formed swarming around Krookodile, then Krookodile launched the stones which hit Muk and knocked it out. "Okay Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded as Pikachu released a powerful bolt of lightning and zapped Watchog. "Now, use Iron Tail!" Ash commanded as Pikachu's tail turns to iron and slammed it into Watchog knocking it out. "Russell, use Magnitude!" I commanded as Russell triggered a strong quake that hit Garboder which knocked it out. "Nice job Russell" I complimented as Pikachu shook Russell's hand. "Thanks Pikachu, and you too Krookodile" Russell complimented back. "Okay Pepper come out!" I shouted releasing Pepper from her Pokéball. "So what did I miss?" Pepper asked. "Well there is a Golbat right in front of you" Vinnie pointed out as Pepper saw Golbat. "Pepper, use Thundershock!" I ordered as Pepper released streaks of lightning and shocked Golbat knocking it out. "That was a shocker" Pepper joked while the third grunt came in.

"You'll pay for that. Go Seviper!" the grunt shouted releasing a Seviper. "I'll take care of this. Axew, use Dragon Rage!" Iris shouted as Axew fired a blue stream of energy which hit Seviper. "Seviper, use Bite!" The male grunt commanded as Seviper approached Axew with its mouth open. "Dodge it Axew!" Iris shouted as Axew dodged Seviper. "Now Axew, Giga Impact!" Iris shouted as Axew shot itself in light purple energy with orange streaks and slammed into Seviper knocking it out. "Go Weezing!" The male grunt called out releasing a Pokémon that looks like Koffing, only it has two heads. "Weezing, the Poison Gas Pokémon, and the evolved form of Koffing, Weezing grows from the gases emitted from garbage." My pokedex spoke. "Are you ready Zoe?" I asked. "I'll try even if it does look pretty hideous" Zoe commented. "Weezing, use Double Hit!" The male grunt commanded as Weezing rushed towards Zoe. "Zoe, dodge it and use Flame Wheel!" I shouted as Zoe engulfed herself in flames then slammed into Weezing causing it to be knocked out. "Nice hit Zoe!" Pepper complimented as the Plasma grunts called back their Pokémon. "We'll get you for this!" the Female Grunt vowed as they retreated. "Opelucid City is still frozen in ice!" Cilan reminded. "I say we find the source!" Ash voted as we went on to the frigate.

Aboard this frigate, we saw a man wearing strange clothing. "Who are you?" I asked. "I am Zinzolin, a sage of Team Plasma" He introduced. "I see you are trying sabotage my plan" He continued. "Unfreeze Opelucid City, right now!" I demanded. "Defeat me and I will leave Opelucid City" Zinzolin said putting out a Pokéball. "Go Cryongonal!" He called out releasing a Pokémon that looks a snow flake. "Cryongonal, the Crystallizing Pokémon, Cryongonal was formed from ice in snow clouds, the chains from its mouth strengthen its freezing attacks." My pokedex spoke. "You ready Zoe?" I asked. "I'll take him" Zoe answered. "Let help Blythe. Pignite, I choose you!" Ash called out releasing his Pignite. "Cryongonal, use Ice Beam!" Zinzolin commanded as Cryongonal shot an Ice Beam towards Zoe. "Zoe, dodge and use Flame Thrower!" I commanded as Zoe avoided the Ice Beam then release her Flame Thrower which not only caused major damage but also knocked out Cryongonal. "Nice job Zoe" I complimented. "Not so fast. Go Cryongonal!" Zinzolin called out releasing another Cryongonal. "Another one?" Pepper asked. "Now go Weavile!" Zinzolin called out again releasing a Pokémon that looks a bit like Sneasel. "What with that Pokémon?" Vinnie asked as I pulled out a pokedex. "Weavile, the Sharp Claw Pokémon, and the evolved form of Sneasel, Weavile often lives in snowy places and can mark trees with its claws." It spoke. "Cryongonal, use Ice Beam!" Zinzolin ordered as Cryongonal shot an Ice Beam. "Zoe use Flame Thrower!" I shouted as Zoe's Flame Thrower cancelled the Ice Beam. "Pignite, use Flame Thrower too!" Ash commanded as his Pignite launched its own Flame Thrower causing a direct hit on Weavile. "Okay Pignite, use Brick Break!" Ash shouted as his Pignite's right hoof glow white and smacks Weavile, knocking it out. "Now Zoe, use Reversal!" I shouted as Zoe's tail glowed and then spiraled, then she slammed it into Cryongonal, which got knocked out. "I must admit; you have impressive power" Zinzolin said. "Ash, you and Blythe, find the source of the frigate!" Iris ordered. "We'll take of this" Cilan added. "Come on!" Ash ordered as we went to the source of the frigate.

When we got to the center of the frigate, someone mysterious came in. "What the huh?" I asked. "I am Team Plasma Shadow and if you want to stop the frigate, you must battle me" Team Plasma Shadow introduced as he threw two Pokéballs. "Go Pawniard!" He called out releasing two Pokémon. "Those are Pawniard" Ash said pulling out his Pokedex. "Pawniard, the Sharp Blade Pokémon, Pawniard's whole body is covered in blades, and polishes them after battle. "Okay Sunil, I need you!" I called out releasing Sunil from his Pokémon. "I'm ready Blythe!" Sunil said while determined. "Pawniard, use Metal Claw!" Shadow commanded as both Pawniard ran towards us with their claws turned to iron. "Sunil, use Quick Attack!" I commanded as Sunil's Quick Attack helped him moved out of the way of the Pawniard. "Okay, Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded as Pikachu's Thunderbolt zapped both of the Pawniard. "Sunil, use Force Palm!" I commanded as Sunil placed both of his palms on the Pawniard, then a strong blast hit them, knocking them out. "Awesome attacks Blythe!" Ash complimented. "Thanks, you too" I complimented as the Plasma Shadow called back his fainted Pawniard. "I still have one Pokémon left. Go Absol!" Shadow called out and this time sent out a quadruped Pokémon that has white fur, blue skin and crescent-shaped horn on its right forehead. "An Absol huh?" I asked pulling out my Pokedex. "Absol, the Disaster Pokémon, Absol appears right before a natural disaster happens, making people sometimes instead listening to Absol's warnings, blaming it." It spoke. "Absol, use Night Slash!" Shadow commanded as Absol ran towards Sunil with its horn glowing purple. "Sunil, use Endure!" I commanded Sunil braced himself against Absol's Night Slash. "Pignite, use Flame Charge!" Ash commanded as Pignite stomp on the ground making dust then Pignite came out of the dust engulfed in flames, while shooting itself like a rocket and crashed into Absol. "Absol, now use Slash!" Shadow ordered as Absol's horn glowed pure white and swung it at Sunil and pushing him back. "You okay buddy?" Vinnie asked. "Yes I am!" Sunil answered as he put his paws nearly together and forming a blue ball. "What's Sunil doing?" Zoe asked as Sunil fired the blue ball at Absol causing major damage. "Blythe, Sunil just learned Aura Sphere!" Ash informed me. "In that case, Sunil, use Aura Sphere again!" I commanded as Sunil fired another Aura Sphere that hit Absol. "Now Pignite, use Fire Pledge!" Ash ordered as Pignite smash its right hoof to the ground, then pillars of fire towards Absol and surrounded it, then the merge into a big fire pillar causing more damage. "Whoa, look at that attack!" Pepper observed as the pillar stopped Absol came out of it while knocked out. "Awesome job Pignite!" Ash complimented as Shadow called back his Absol. "You are both strong trainers" He commented as he retreated. "Okay, now let's stop this freeze" I said as we looked at the machine. "Sunil, use Aura Sphere!" I commanded as Sunil fire his Aura Sphere. "Pikachu, use Electro Ball and Pignite, use Flame Thrower!" Ash commanded as Pikachu fire a ball of electricity, while Pignite launched a Flame Thrower. Then the attacks destroy the ice machine. "We did it!" I cheered along with our Pokémon. "Nice teamwork Blythe!" Ash complimented as Iris and Cilan came in. "Hey guys, the frigate stopped!" Iris shouted with Axew agreeing with her. "Now let's get out of here!" Cilan ordered as we all escaped with the Team Plasma grunts left behind.

Then when we were exiting Opelucid City, the sun was setting. "Man, am I glad that's over" Ash commented. "So, are we ready to get back on the road?" I asked. "Right, now we can take Route 11" Cilan answered. "I'm so glad Opelucid City is going to be okay" Iris sighed in relief. "Now, we can finally head towards Humilau City." I said. "And then you can get your eight gym badge" Ash added while running ahead of us. "Ash, slow down and wait for us!" I said as the rest of us ran to catch up with Ash as we continue to go towards Humilau City.


	9. Chp 27: Twin Trouble

9\. Chapter 27:

After we traveled through Route 11, we had gone through the Village Bridge and now we're at Route 12, while heading into Lacunosa Town. "I say we stop at Lacunosa Town for a break" Cilan voted. "There is also a Pokémon Center" Iris said. "I guess we could use a rest when we get there" I supposed. "Hey Blythe, I'll race ya to Lacunosa Town!" Ash declared as he and Pikachu ran ahead of me. "Hey, no fair" I giggled as I tried to catch up with him. "What for us Blythe." Russell shouted as he and Penny-Ling ran with me. Once we all made it to Lacunosa Town, Ash and I accidently bumped into someone. "Hey, like watch where you are going!" One of the figures spoke as Ash and I open our eyes. "What the huh?" I asked in response seeing it was Whitney and Brittney, the Biskit Twins.

 ** _Pokémon!_**

 _Zoe as a Growlithe uses Flame Thrower_ _  
_ ** _No time to question my moves_**

 _Vinnie as a Servine uses Leaf Tornado_ _  
_ ** _I stick to the path that I choose_**

 _Pepper as a Flaffy uses Thundershock_

 _Russell, Minka, Buttercream, Penny-Ling and Sunil running with Blythe_ _  
_ ** _Me and my friends are gonna do it right_**

 _Blythe, Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew and Cilan in an air pose_

 _Ash's Unova team running and flying up the distance_ _  
_ ** _You'll never see us run away from a fight_**

 _The Biskit Twins (Whitney and Brittney) with their Pokémon  
_ _  
_ ** _To be a_** ** _Master_** ** _is my dream_** ** _,_**

 _Blythe making a concerned face  
_ ** _All I've got to do is believe_**

 _Youngmee, Sue, Jasper, Hugh, Bianca and Professor Juniper's image  
_ _  
 **(And I believe)**_

 _Ash throws a Pokéball_ __

 ** _I've got a chance to win_**

 _Ash's Pikachu jumps up and uses Thunderbolt_ _  
_ ** _I'm on my way to victory_**

 _Ash, Blythe and their Pokémon running up a stair case to the Pokémon league_ _  
_ ** _Pokémon!  
I can be a Champion if I just believe_**

 _Team Rocket Trio and their Pokémon popped up_

 _Blythe showing her Unova Gym Badges_ _  
_ ** _I'm on a Master Quest_**

 _Iris is ready to battle  
 **Master Quest!**_

 _Cilan in a cutaway  
 **I want the whole world to see** _

_Some Legendary Pokémon running on land_ _  
_ ** _I believe!_**

 _More Legendary Pokémon flying_ _  
_ ** _I'm gonna be the very best,_**

 _Reshiram, Zekrom and Kyrem appeared  
 **'Cause all I've got to do is believe in me.** _

_Victini, Swords of Justice, Forces of Nature trio and Meloetta appeared in the center with Ash, Pikachu, Blythe and the Pokepets below  
_ _  
_ ** _Pokémon!_**

 _(Blythe and Ash's voice) Twin Trouble_

 _"Whitney and Brittney?" I asked in shock. "Blythe Baxter? What are you doing here?" Whitney Biskit asked. "I am on a Pokémon journey in the Unova region" I answered. "Why would you be like a Pokémon trainer?" Brittney asked me. "Because I like to see what it's like being a trainer" I answered again. "Hey Blythe, are they?" Ash asked. "I am like Whitney Biskit" Whitney introduced. "And I am like Brittney Biskit" Brittney added. "We're twins" They both said. "So you two are twins?" Iris asked. "Yeah, we're very like so rich" Whitney said. "We were home with our daddy, then suddenly we like ended up here" Brittney continued. "But we never thought we like see Blythe here" Whitney commented. "I knew Blythe was like weird, but we never seen her with Pokémon" Brittney insulted. "I also bet she is barely like a trainer" Whitney continued as Russell, Penny-Ling and I scowled in anger._

 _"Alright that's enough!" Ash shouted stepping in. "Who are like you supposed to be?" Brittney asked. "I'm Ash Ketchum, and I am also one of Blythe's friends" Ash answered. "We don't know why you would be with Blythe" Whitney said. "I say he just as weird as Blythe" Brittney insulted as Ash and I are angry. "Knock it off you two! Blythe and I are pretty good trainers!" Ash shouted in response. "Then like prove it" Whitney dared. "Oh yeah? How about a double battle?" Ash asked getting Whitney and Brittney's attention. "Tomorrow, you two against me and Blythe!" Ash declared. "We will like battle with you and Blythe" Whitney accepted. "We'll see you in battle like tomorrow" Brittney continued as they left. "Those two Biskits" I growled in anger. "Looks like you have a tasteful history with them" Cilan suggested. "Yeah, you can say" I said in agreement. "So Blythe, who are those two?" Iris asked. "Those two are Whitney and Brittney, the Biskit Twins" I answered as Russell, Penny-Ling and I shuddered. "Maybe we should tell them at the Pokémon center" Russell suggested. "Yeah, it's almost dark" Penny-Ling agreed._

 _Later that night at the Pokémon Center, I send Vinnie, Pepper, Sunil and Zoe out of their Pokéballs. Then once Russell, Penny-Ling told them that the Biskit Twins are here, everyone else was shocked while I started tell Ash, Iris and Cilan about the Biskit Twins. "You see, I met the Biskit Twins when I moved to Downtown City into an apartment above a place called Littlest Pet Shop." I explained as my Pokémon started jumping in excitement. "Looks like their excited form some reason" Cilan theorized. "That was the day I first met my friends" I revealed. "Wow, that's awesome!" Ash said amazed while Pikachu came towards Russell. "It's true Pikachu, Blythe was the only one who could actually understand us" Russell said. "And she saved Littlest Pet Shop from going out of business." Pepper added. "Blythe came up with the idea for a fashion show" Vinnie said. "Anyway, when I first came to my apartment, the Biskit Twins asked me to be with them, but I rejected their offer twice" I explained. "They didn't look happy to see you" Ash stated. "It's just because they can't stand me. And their father, Fisher Biskit owns a pet shop called Largest Ever Pet Shop and he and my boss Ms. Twombly who owns Littlest Pet Shop have a business rivalry" I continued. "I'd say it's a delicious way of experience of both places." Cilan voted. "So anyway, the Biskit Twins have always been the meanest girls I know" I pointed out. "Well that explains why they insulted you and your Pokémon." Iris stated. "Tell you what Blythe, I promised the Biskit Twins a double battle and I'll help you prove how wrong they are." Ash said in confidence. "Thanks Ash, but don't get too overconfident" I responded. "Trust me, he always is. What a kid" Iris commented as Axew giggled. "I'll be right back" Ash said as he went to the P.C. Box._

 _Later that night, I saw Penny-Ling looking at the sky, so I came to talk to her. "What's wrong Penny-Ling?" I asked. "Blythe, I just can't believe the Biskit Twins are here" Penny-Ling answered. "Yeah I know. Me neither" I said. "I don't even know if I could battle their Pokémon tomorrow" Penny-Ling said with doubt. "Don't worry, well do our best and besides, Ash and whatever Pokémon he be using will help us" I pointed out as the rest of my Pokémon came into the conversation. "She's right Penny-Ling, ever since we reunited, Blythe made each of us stronger as Pokémon" Russell informed. "We were very strong in many battles" Pepper said. "Yeah, we even battle Team Plasma and always win" Vinnie said. "We also have been in Gym Battles and won seven badges" Zoe reminded. "Not to mention each of us has evolved in most times" Sunil added. "Anyway, tomorrow we do the best we can" I said. "Ok, I'll do it!" Penny-Ling volunteered. "Let's go see what Ash is doing" I said as we went to meet up with Ash, Iris and Cilan. "Hey Blythe, want to meet another one of my Pokémon?" Ash asked. "Sure, I wonder what other Pokémon you have" I answered as Ash pulled out a Pokéball. "Okay, Scraggy, I choose you!" Ash shouted as he threw the Pokéball, which release an orange-yellow lizard-like Pokémon with yellow skin on half of its body and legs acting like trousers, red scales on its chest and stomach with one red scale on its forehead, with oval eyes and its mouth exposing its teeth. "Blythe, this is our friend Scraggy" Ash introduced as Scraggy came up to us. "Hi there" It spoke. "Hi Scraggy, my name's Blythe Baxter" I introduced. "And this is Russell, Pepper, Vinnie, Zoe, Sunil, and Penny-Ling" I continued introducing my Pokémon. "Hi there Scraggy" Russell greeted as I pulled out my Pokedex. "Scraggy, the Shedding Pokémon, Scraggy pulls up its skin and uses it as a shield to protect itself from attacks" It spoke. "By tomorrow, we'll prove to the Biskit Twins wrong!" Ash said with excitement. "First things first Ash, we need a good night sleep." Iris interrupted revealing that she is tired. "Yeah, your right. Let's turn in for the night" I suggested as we all went to sleep for the night and our battle against the Biskit Twins._

 _The Next day, we were about to go find where Whitney and Brittney are going to battle, when suddenly a mechanical arm grabbed both Pikachu and Penny-Ling. "Pikachu/Penny-Ling!" Ash and I shouted as we saw Team Rocket in their balloon._

 _"Prepare for trouble, we feel your pain"_

 _"And make it double, we'll make it a strain"_

 _"To protect the world from devastation"_

 _"To unite all people within our nation"_

 _"To announce the evils of truth and love"_

 _"To extend our reach for the stars above"_

 _"Jessie"_

 _"And James"_

 _"Team Rocket blasting off with the speed of light"_

 _"Surrender now or prepare to fight"_

 _"Meowth, that's right"_

 _"Team Rocket!" Ash responded. "Not you guys again!" Iris said. "I guess you never give up" Cilan added. "We don't have time for this, so gives us back Pikachu and Penny-Ling!" I ordered. "The only thing we're giving you is the slip." Jessie refused. "Off we go Meowth" James said. "Let's make our getaway" Meowth said as they were about to take off. "Oh no you don't! Charizard, I choose you!" Ash threw a Pokéball that released his Charizard, who flew up to Team Rocket's balloon. "Okay, Sunil, ride on Charizard!" I said throwing a Pokéball releasing Sunil. "I hope we reach Penny-Ling and Pikachu" Sunil spoke as he was riding Charizard while they fly toward the balloon. "Charizard, use Wing Attack!" Ash commanded. "Sunil, help Charizard with Metal Claw!" I commanded as both Charizard's Wing Attack and Sunil's Metal Claw both destroyed Team Rocket's mechanical arm, releasing Pikachu and Penny-Ling. "Thanks guys" Penny-Ling said with Pikachu agreeing. "Pleasure is mine, and Charizard's too" Sunil said while Charizard nodded. "Hey, you won't get away with that!" Jessie said in anger. "Meowth, tell me you have a backup plan" James said to Meowth. "Actually, I don't have one" Meowth responded. "Okay, Pikachu, use Thunderbolt! And Charizard, use Flame Thrower!" Ash ordered as Pikachu launched a Thunderbolt while Charizard launched its Flame Thrower. "Penny-Ling, use Brine and Sunil, use Aura Sphere!" I commanded as Penny-Ling fired her Brine while Sunil launched his Aura Sphere. Once all the attacks hit Team Rocket, it caused an explosion. "No fair, we weren't even ready" Jessie complained. "Meowth, what happened with the mechanical arm?" James asked. "I guess the arm was fragile to certain attacks" Meowth answered. "We're blasting off again!" All three of them shouted as they blasted off to the sky._

 _"Are you okay Penny-Ling?" I asked. "Yes I am Blythe, thanks to you guys" Penny-Ling answered. "That was awesome teamwork Blythe" Ash complimented. "Thanks Ash, Charizard and Sunil were both great working together." I said. "I had some help from a partner" Sunil responded with Charizard roaring in agreement. "If I recall correctly I think you two have battle to attend" Cilan reminded. "Look like there right there" Iris added spotting the twins at the battlefield. "You two are like, late" Whitney said. "Let's see what can like do against our Pokémon." Brittney added. "Are you up for this Ash?" I asked. "I know I am!" Ash answered eagerly. "Biskits, you got yourself a battle!" I accepted as Ash and I took our positions on the battlefield about to battle the Biskit Twins._


	10. Chp 28: Ash vs the Biskits

10\. Chapter 28:

After we arrived into Lacunosa Town, we were shocked to see that Whitney and Brittney Biskit are here. Because of their insults towards us, Ash and I challenged them to a double battle. During the night I told Ash, Iris and Cilan about what I know about the Biskit Twins and how I met them and my friends. Then the following morning, we ran into Team Rocket, but along with Sunil and Ash's Charizard, our teamwork saved both Pikachu and Penny-Ling. Now Ash and I are about do a double battle against the Biskits.

 ** _Pokémon!_**

 _Zoe as a Growlithe uses Flame Thrower_ _  
_ ** _No time to question my moves_**

 _Vinnie as a Servine uses Leaf Tornado_ _  
_ ** _I stick to the path that I choose_**

 _Pepper as a Flaffy uses Thundershock_

 _Russell, Minka, Buttercream, Penny-Ling and Sunil running with Blythe_ _  
_ ** _Me and my friends are gonna do it right_**

 _Blythe, Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew and Cilan in an air pose_

 _Ash's Unova team running and flying up the distance_ _  
_ ** _You'll never see us run away from a fight_**

 _The Biskit Twins (Whitney and Brittney) with their Pokémon  
_ _  
_ ** _To be a_** ** _Master_** ** _is my dream_** ** _,_**

 _Blythe making a concerned face  
_ ** _All I've got to do is believe_**

 _Youngmee, Sue, Jasper, Hugh, Bianca and Professor Juniper's image  
_ _  
 **(And I believe)**_

 _Ash throws a Pokéball_ __

 ** _I've got a chance to win_**

 _Ash's Pikachu jumps up and uses Thunderbolt_ _  
_ ** _I'm on my way to victory_**

 _Ash, Blythe and their Pokémon running up a stair case to the Pokémon league_ _  
_ ** _Pokémon!  
I can be a Champion if I just believe_**

 _Team Rocket Trio and their Pokémon popped up_

 _Blythe showing her Unova Gym Badges_ _  
_ ** _I'm on a Master Quest_**

 _Iris is ready to battle  
 **Master Quest!**_

 _Cilan in a cutaway  
 **I want the whole world to see** _

_Some Legendary Pokémon running on land_ _  
_ ** _I believe!_**

 _More Legendary Pokémon flying_ _  
_ ** _I'm gonna be the very best,_**

 _Reshiram, Zekrom and Kyrem appeared  
 **'Cause all I've got to do is believe in me.** _

_Victini, Swords of Justice, Forces of Nature trio and Meloetta appeared in the center with Ash, Pikachu, Blythe and the Pokepets below  
_ _  
_ ** _Pokémon!_**

(Ash's voice) Ash and Blythe vs. the Biskit Twins

"So are like gonna battle us or what?" Whitney asked. "You bet we are" Ash answered. "Let's do this!" I said agreeing. "Whitney, let's like show these trainers our Pokémon" Brittney said to Whitney. "You're so right Brittney." Whitney agreed as they threw two Pokéballs as they released two Pokémon. One is black with a streak body with yellow rings on its ears, body, tail and forehead and red eyes. The other one is the same body shape and size, except that its lilac pink, has a thin forked tail, large ears, purple eyes with white pupils. "Oh man, it's a Umbreon and an Espeon" Ash said as we both pulled out our Pokedex. "Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokémon, and the evolved form of Eevee, Umbreon's genetic structure is influenced by moonlight. When the moon comes out, its fur causes its rings to make a faint glow." Ash's Pokedex spoke as I pointed mine to the other Pokémon. "Espeon, the Sun Pokémon, and the evolved form of Eevee, Espeon has sensitive fur that can detect the tiniest movement which can help it sense weather changes and predict what its opponent will do next." My Pokedex spoke. "Woah, are ready Penny-Ling?" I asked. "I think I am" Penny-Ling answered as she went into the field. "Okay, Scraggy, I choose you!" Ash called out as he threw a Pokéball that released his Scraggy. "Like look at those Pokémon Whitney." Brittney said. "You're right Brittney, I bet they are like as bad as their trainer." Whitney insulted. "Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" Ash responded with Scraggy and Penny-Ling ready to battle.

"Okay, Scraggy, use Headbutt!" Ash commanded as his Scraggy charged towards Umbreon. "Umbreon, use Tackle!" Whitney commanded as Umbreon rushed towards Scraggy and clashed against Scraggy's Headbutt, cancelling the attack. "Espeon, like use Swift!" Brittney commanded as Espeon launched several stars that struck Penny-Ling. "Are you okay Penny-Ling?" I asked as Penny-Ling got up. "Penny-Ling, use Icy Wind!" I commanded as Penny-Ling blew a freezing wind at Espeon, causing some damage. "Scraggy, use High Jump Kick!" Ash ordered as Scraggy jumped into the air while its right knee glowed red-orange, then the knee hit Umbreon, causing major damage. "Nice hit Ash" I complimented. "Like, big whoop. No way you could like beat us" Whitney responded. "Your Pokémon is tripping over its feet Blythe." Brittney insulted as Ash was starting to get angry. "Calm down Ash. They're just trying to make you lose focus" I said. "Okay, Scraggy, use Focus Blast!" Ash ordered as Scraggy made a cyan sphere of energy and fired it at Umbreon. "Espeon, stop it with Psybeam!" Brittney ordered as the gem on Espeon's head fired a multicolored beam which hit the Focus Blast, canceling it out. "Umbreon, use Bite!" Whitney ordered as Umbreon rushed towards Penny-Ling and bite her left paw. "Penny-Ling, use Brine to escape!" I shouted as Penny-Ling squirted water Umbreon to blind it, helping her escape. "Espeon, use Psybeam!" Brittney ordered as Espeon fired another Psybeam, making a direct hit on Penny-Ling.

"This doesn't look good" Iris spoke with Axew worried. "I bet that the twins are trying to take out Blythe first, which explains why they had Umbreon to use Bite on Penny-Ling, then Espeon using Psybeam to make some damage" Cilan theorized. "Penny-Ling is getting hit out!" Russell shouted. "She gonna get her tail whoop in battle by the Biskit Twins" Vinnie said as Pepper shocked him. "Vinnie, you're not helping" Pepper said. "Listen, Penny-Ling is the one battling, so we should give her the support she needs." Zoe pointed out. "I really have to agree with Zoe. And We should also give Ash and his Scraggy some support too." Sunil added with Pikachu squeaking in agreement while Charizard looked at Penny-Ling with a concerned face. "Penny-Ling, use Brine!" I shouted as Penny-Ling fired water at Espeon. "Scraggy, use Focus Blast!" Ash shouted as Scraggy launched another Focus Blast at Umbreon and this time it made a direct hit. "Nice hit Scraggy" Ash complimented noticing Scraggy caused a lot of damage on Umbreon. "Brittney, like do something now!" Whitney told. "I'll will like make this quick for us Whitney. Espeon, use Psybeam!" Brittney ordered as Espeon fired another Psybeam which was aiming at Penny-Ling. "Oh no, it heading towards Penny-Ling" I observed in worry. "Not if I can help it. Scraggy, use your skin as a shield and protect Penny-Ling!" Ash shouted as Scraggy jumped in front of Penny-Ling and pulled up its skin up to its neck and blocked the attack, which may have looked like it caused some damage on Scraggy. But when the attack stop, Scraggy was unscratched. "What the huh?" Penny-Ling and I both asked. "But, that's like impossible!" Whitney responded. "Why didn't my Espeon's Psybeam like work?" Brittney asked in shock with Ash smiling. "Well, in case you two haven't noticed, my Scraggy is half Dark-Type, which makes Scraggy undamaged by Espeon's Psychic-Type attacks!" Ash explained. "So Scraggy is a Dark-Type, which means Scraggy immune to that Psybeam. That's why you asked it to protect Penny-Ling" I said in surprise. "What a relief" Russell said. "Come on Penny-Ling!" Pepper shouted. "You got to keep going" Sunil added. "Yeah, Scraggy can't do this alone." Vinnie added. "Don't give up darling" Zoe said in support. "Penny-Ling, you to use your strength to help Scraggy beat the Biskits. I know you can do it" I said to Penny-Ling. "You guys think I can?" Penny-Ling asked as she saw Charizard eyes while it nodded in agreement. "Roa!" Charizard roared while Ash and I noticed. "What's up with Charizard?" Ash asked as I realized something. "Ash, Charizard said it believes Penny-Ling can win." I answered. "Is that true Charizard?" Ash asked as Charizard nodded. "Your right Charizard, I can't quit. Blythe needs me to beat the Biskits." Penny-Ling said wanting to keep battling. "That's the spirit Penny-Ling" I said as Ash, Scraggy and I along with everyone else, even the Biskit Twins notice that Penny-Ling was glowing. "Woah, what's happening to Penny-Ling?" Pepper asked while Charizard knew what it was. "Penny-Ling is evolving!" I shouted as Penny-Ling started to evolve. Penny-Ling started to grow to at least to eight feet, her body grew longer, and her paws grew longer and larger as claws came out. Then her hind legs look like they're covered in fur and her snout grew longer while on her chin, three spikes grew making it look like a beard and last her forepaws have pads on them. Once the light sparkled off, Penny-Ling was in a different form. "Beartiiic!" Penny-Ling roar as we all saw her.

That's awesome, Penny-Ling evolved into Beartic!" Ash responded as I pulled out my Pokedex. "Beartic, the Freezing Pokémon and the evolved form of Cubchoo. Beartic lives in the freezing cold north, its fangs and claws are made of ice formed its breath." It spoke. "That's awesome Penny-Ling" I said as the Biskits were in shock. "So your Pokémon like evolved, big whoop" Whitney said. "Yeah, you still like don't stand a chance" Brittney added. "We'll just see about that." I said as Penny-Ling was showing her new freezing breath. "Take this!" Penny-Ling shouted as blew a strong freezing wind, then Icicles were formed and the made a direct hit on Espeon and Umbreon. "Penny-Ling, you even learned a new move" I responded. "That was Icicle Crash!" Russell shouted. "Ash's Charizard must have gave Penny-Ling the confidence she needed which made her evolve" Zoe pointed out. "Okay, it's our turn. Now Scraggy, use High Jump Kick!" Ash commanded as Scraggy slammed its High Jump Kick into Umbreon. "Now Penny-Ling, use Brine!" I commanded as Penny-Ling fired a bigger and stronger stream of water. "Okay Scraggy, now use Focus Blast!" Ash commanded as Scraggy launched its Focus Blast then both attacks hit Espeon and Umbreon which caused an explosion. When the explosion cleared, both Espeon and Umbreon were knocked out. "Espeon and Umbreon are unable to battle, Penny-Ling and Scraggy win. So the victory goes to Ash and Blythe." Cilan announced as everyone cheered.

"Penny-Ling, I knew you could do it!" I responded as I hugged Penny-Ling who hugged me back. "Penny-Ling did it!" Zoe shouted. "She just beat the Biskit Twins!" Vinnie added. "She also evolved into Beartic!" Sunil said. "And we owe it to coach Charizard" Pepper mentioned with looking very impressed and proud. "Ugh, let's go Whitney, let Blythe celebrate that she like won" Brittney suggested as the twins called their Pokémon back. "You and your friend just got lucky Blythe when you Pokémon like evolved." Whitney said to me and Ash, then suddenly, Ash's Charizard stepped in front of the Biskits, then burned them with a Flame Thrower. "Thanks Charizard" Ash responded. "This is like totally unfair!" Whitney said. "You're like so right Whitney. We are so out of here!" Brittney agreed as they left in disgust. "There goes two sore losers" Ash commented. "I'm so proud of you Penny-Ling. Not only you beat the Biskit Twins, you also evolved and learned a new move." I said as Penny-Ling smiled. "Thank you Blythe and thank you Charizard." Penny-Ling said towards Charizard. "Yeah Charizard, thank you so much for boosting Penny-Ling's confidence and for making her evolve." I thanked as Charizard shot its Flame Thrower at my face. "I guessed that's Charizard's way of saying "Your Welcome"." Cilan believed. "Ash Charizard is a great coach" Iris said with Axew agreeing. "We keep this up and we'll make each other stronger!" Ash said. "You got that right Ash" I agreed knowing that thanks to Ash's Charizard, Penny-Ling evolved into Beartic.


	11. Chp 29: Blythe's Starling Flier

11 Chapter 29:

On our way to Humilau City, we all stop at Route 13 for a break and for some training. "Wow, this is a great view of the Ocean" Iris said. "Nothing like a little relaxation near the sea shore and no better place than Route 13" Cilan admired about the scenery while Ash and I are training. "Okay Pignite, use Flame Thrower!" Ash commanded as Pignite launched its Flame Thrower from its snout, which is heading towards Pepper. "Pepper, dodge it!" I ordered as Pepper dodge the Flame Thrower. "Now, use Thundershock!" I commanded as Pepper released some electricity. "Try to stop it with Brick Break!" Ash commanded as Pignite's right hoof glow white then slammed it into Pepper. But it also made Pepper's Thundershock go in a different direction, causing to hit a small bird-like Pokémon that is greyish-brown, has an orange beak and orange feet, has some black on its head and tips of its wings, a black with a piece of white feathery tail and a white marking on its face resembling a mask. "Oh no!" Ash called out as we all saw the Pokémon fell and crash into a spot right near us. "We gotta see if that Pokémon is okay." I said as we went towards the Pokémon we accidently hit.

 ** _Pokémon!_**

 _Zoe as a Growlithe uses Flame Thrower_ _  
_ ** _No time to question my moves_**

 _Vinnie as a Servine uses Leaf Tornado_ _  
_ ** _I stick to the path that I choose_**

 _Pepper as a Flaffy uses Thundershock_

 _Russell, Minka, Buttercream, Penny-Ling and Sunil running with Blythe_ _  
_ ** _Me and my friends are gonna do it right_**

 _Blythe, Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew and Cilan in an air pose_

 _Ash's Unova team running and flying up the distance_ _  
_ ** _You'll never see us run away from a fight_**

 _The Biskit Twins (Whitney and Brittney) with their Pokémon  
_ _  
_ ** _To be a_** ** _Master_** ** _is my dream_** ** _,_**

 _Blythe making a concerned face  
_ ** _All I've got to do is believe_**

 _Youngmee, Sue, Jasper, Hugh, Bianca and Professor Juniper's image  
_ _  
 **(And I believe)**_

 _Ash throws a Pokéball_ __

 ** _I've got a chance to win_**

 _Ash's Pikachu jumps up and uses Thunderbolt_ _  
_ ** _I'm on my way to victory_**

 _Ash, Blythe and their Pokémon running up a stair case to the Pokémon league_ _  
_ ** _Pokémon!  
I can be a Champion if I just believe_**

 _Team Rocket Trio and their Pokémon popped up_

 _Blythe showing her Unova Gym Badges_ _  
_ ** _I'm on a Master Quest_**

 _Iris is ready to battle  
 **Master Quest!**_

 _Cilan in a cutaway  
 **I want the whole world to see** _

_Some Legendary Pokémon running on land_ _  
_ ** _I believe!_**

 _More Legendary Pokémon flying_ _  
_ ** _I'm gonna be the very best,_**

 _Reshiram, Zekrom and Kyrem appeared  
 **'Cause all I've got to do is believe in me.** _

_Victini, Swords of Justice, Forces of Nature trio and Meloetta appeared in the center with Ash, Pikachu, Blythe and the Pokepets below  
_ _  
_ ** _Pokémon!_**

(Ash's Voice) Blythe's Starling Flier

As we went to check on the Pokémon that crashed right near where we were, I decided to carried it in my arms then we got a good look at it. "It's a Starly." Ash identified noticing the Pokémon's appearance. "A Starly?" I asked as I pulled out my Pokedex. "Starly, the starling Pokémon, Starly flaps it wings impressively and live in flocks for protection." It spoke. "Starly looks badly hurt from that Thundershock" Iris noticed about Starly being injured. "We better treat its injuries right away with the medicine we have." Cilan told. "Right, come on" Ash said as we walked back to the spot we were at. "I'm really sorry about that Blythe" Pepper apologized about her attack hitting Starly. "It's okay Pepper, it's not your fault" I said. "She's right Pepper, we all know that was an accident" Russell agreed. "Besides darling, I'm sure there will be nothing to worry about" Zoe believed. "Come on guys" I said as got back to our spot with Starly noticing it was in my arms. "A little medicine to cure the pain." Cilan said medically treating Starly. "Nice job Cilan" I complimented as Starly was looking at me. "Hi there Starly, my name is Blythe, and these are my friends, Ash, Iris, Cilan and these are our Pokémon" I introduced. "Sorry about the little mishap which why Cilan was giving you medicine. "It's okay, I was in the way that attack." Starly said. "Wait, you can understand me?" The Starly asked. "Yes I did because I can understand Pokémon" I explained as Russell came up. "Looks like Cilan has bandaged your wing" Russell observed seeing the wing in bandages. "I've never knew there were Pokémon like you here" Vinnie said. "That's because Vinnie, you have only seen a few Flying-Type Pokémon." Sunil pointed out. "Anyway, we are going to do our best to help you get better" I said. "Thank you." Starly said as it jumped on to my shoulder. "Looks like Starly is very comfortable around you Blythe." Cilan noticed. "So how do we help it get better?" Iris asked with Axew eating a berry. "I know. How about a little training in the mean time?" Ash chose. "Yeah, that might be a good idea" I voted as I agreed to help Starly feel better.

Moments later, we started training Starly with some of Ash's Pokémon. "First let's try to see how strong it is. Oshawott, I choose you!" Ash called out throwing a Pokéball that release his Oshawott. "What move does Starly know?" I asked. "Starly can use moves like Quick Attack, Wing Attack, Gust and even Aerial Ace" Cilan mentioned. "Okay then, Starly, try a Quick Attack!" I commanded as Starly flying towards Oshawott with a white streak behind it. "Oshawott, use Razor Shell!" Ash commanded as Oshawott grabbed its shell formed a glowing blue blade then slashed it a Starly. "Don't give up Starly, use Wing Attack!" I commanded as Starly's Wings glow white, then Starly's wings struck Oshawott. "Oshawott, use Hydro Pump!" Ash ordered as Oshawott released a powerful jet of water from its mouth. "Starly, dodge it and use Gust!" I ordered as Starly moved out of the way of the Hydro Pump and its wings glow light blue and then Starly began flapping its wings causing a powerful gust of wind making Oshawott barely lifted off its feet. "Keep going Oshawott, use Aqua Jet!" Ash commanded as Oshawott was engulfed in water a jet itself towards Starly. "Starly, dodge it!" I commanded as Starly avoided Oshawott, then Oshawott landed on the ground. "Starly, try an Aerial Ace!" I commanded as Starly flew very fast starting to become a blur, but Starly lost its balance which canceled the attack. "Oh no, Starly's falling!" Zoe cried out. "Vinnie, catch Starly with Vine Whip!" I ordered. "I got it" Vinnie said using the vines that came from his collar which caught Starly. "Thank you Vinnie" I said as Vinnie gave Starly to me. "Are you okay Starly?" I asked as Starly nodded. "Guess we have try something else" Ash spoke. "It was like Starly could not perfect an Aerial Ace" Iris believed with Axew coming out her hair. "Starly might barely have enough balance to use the move, Aerial Ace." Cilan theorized. "Maybe I can help Starly practice using Aerial Ace until we get it right" I decided. "I think it was kind of funny" Vinnie chuckled as Zoe slammed into him with her Flame Wheel. "Anyway, let's try to help Starly keep its balance" Pepper said as a mechanical arm grabbed Pikachu, Vinnie, Pepper and Zoe. "What the huh?" I asked as we saw Team Rocket's balloon.

"Prepare for trouble, we saw your flying ace"

"And make it double, we'll put you in its place"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all people within our nation"

"To announce the evils of truth and love"

"to extend our reach for the stars above"

"Jessie"

"And James"

"Team Rocket blasting off with speeds of light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight"

"Meowth, that rights"

"Team Rocket!" Ash called out. "What do guys what?" I asked. "Well, all we wanted was Pikachu" Jessie started. "But we'll take these other Pokémon as a bonus" James continued. "Let's put our pedal to the metal." Meowth said as they were about to take off. "You are not get away with this!" Iris warned as I saw Starly telling me something. "Starly, you what to help get our friends back?" I asked as Starly nodded. "Okay then, Starly, use Aerial Ace to pop that balloon!" I ordered as Starly tried another Aerial Ace, only this time, Starly did it perfectly and popped Team Rocket's balloon making it crash. "Nice job Starly, you did that Aerial Ace perfectly" I responded as our Pokémon came back to us. "You did it Starly. You saved us" Pepper said as Team Rocket came in. "Hey, that was very rude" Jessie complained. "We were about take off to fame" James added. "Woobat, teach them a lesson!" Jessie called out sending Woobat out of its Pokéball. "Amoonguss, you too!" James also called out sending out Amoonguss out of its Pokéball. "Now Woobat, use Air Slash!" Jessie ordered. "Amoonguss, use Hidden Power!" James ordered as both Pokémon launched their attacks. "Pepper, Starly, dodge it!" I commanded as both Pepper and Starly avoided the attacks, then Pepper started release a big amount of electricity which hit Woobat, causing major damage. "Pepper, you just learned Thunderbolt" I said to Pepper in excitement. "You're right. I did!" Pepper agreed. "Okay Starly, use Wing Attack!" I commanded as Starly's Wing Attack struck Amoonguss causing major damage. "Nice hit Starly" Pepper complimented as Starly was showing it was all better, then suddenly Starly started glowing blue. "Woah, look at that guys!" I said as everyone else saw what's happening. "Starly's evolving!" Vinnie shouted as Starly started changing. Its body grew bigger, its wings, legs, and beak grew longer, the tail has grown bigger and the quaff on the head extended into a curvy line. Then the light dissipated, Starly looked completely different. " _Staravia!_ " it called out. "Awesome, Starly evolved into Staravia!" Ash identified as I pulled out my Pokedex. "Staravia, the Starling Pokémon, and the evolved form of Starly, Staravia lives in very territorial flocks which compete against other flocks in battle." It spoke. "That's amazing. Hey Staravia, want to keep going?" I asked as Staravia nodded. "Okay then, Staravia, use Aerial Ace!" I commanded as the newly evolved Staravia flew very fast and slammed its Aerial Ace into Amoonguss. "Hey Ash, give me and Pepper a boost!" I ordered. "You got it!" Ash said as Pikachu and Pepper stand in the right position. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded. "Pepper, you use Thunderbolt too!" I commanded as both Pikachu and Pepper launched their Thunderbolts that both zapped Team Rocket, causing an explosion. "That didn't even count!" Jessie complained again. "That evolution was a surprise" James said. "But this isn't" Meowth said as the were sent flying. "We're blasting off again!" Team Rocket shouted as were gone.

"Nice work Staravia, you saved everyone and you evolved" I complimented as Staravia flapped its wings in excitement. "Blythe, I think Staravia wants to stay with you." Cilan believed as I was surprised. "You really want to come with me Staravia?" I asked as Staravia flew around in agreement. "That's great" I responded as I pulled out a Pokéball. "Go Pokéball!" I shouted as I threw the Pokéball that got Staravia in it. The Pokéball moved around for a minute, then it stopped with a click. "Yes. I caught a Staravia!" I shouted as my Pokémon jumped with joy, then the Pokéball disappeared. "Um, Blythe, I think you already have six Pokémon." Cilan reminded. "Right don't worry, let's go to the Pokémon Center." I said as we all head to the Pokémon Center. Moments later, we came out of the Pokémon Center. "There, I send Penny-Ling to Professor Juniper and I got Staravia" I said holding Staravia's Pokéball. "Great, now you have a new friend." Iris said. "Now it's off to Humaliu City and Blythe's eight Gym battle!" Ash said as we continue to head towards Humaliu City, now that I have both a new Pokémon and a new friend.


	12. Chp 30: A Friend of a Rival

12\. Chapter 30:

After a very long travel, we have arrived at Undella Town, which is very close to the Ocean. "Hey, we're back in Undella Town" Ash said. "You guys been here before?" I asked. "Right, we flew to here from Virbank City" Cilan added. "Yeah, along with Cynthia, the Sinnoh Region Champion" Iris added. "A Pokémon Champion from another region?" I asked again. "Yeah, Pikachu and I met Cynthia when we were traveling in the Sinnoh Region" Ash explained. "You got that right" A voice said as we turned to see Cynthia, the Sinnoh Region Champion. "Hey, it's Cynthia!" Ash shouted while Pikachu squeaked. "How did you find us?" Iris asked. "Not just me" Cynthia said as Hugh was right there. "It's Hugh!" I said with Russell also surprised.

 ** _Pokémon!_**

 _Zoe as a Growlithe uses Flame Thrower_ _  
_ ** _No time to question my moves_**

 _Vinnie as a Servine uses Leaf Tornado_ _  
_ ** _I stick to the path that I choose_**

 _Pepper as a Flaffy uses Thundershock_

 _Russell, Minka, Buttercream, Penny-Ling and Sunil running with Blythe_ _  
_ ** _Me and my friends are gonna do it right_**

 _Blythe, Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew and Cilan in an air pose_

 _Ash's Unova team running and flying up the distance_ _  
_ ** _You'll never see us run away from a fight_**

 _The Biskit Twins (Whitney and Brittney) with their Pokémon  
_ _  
_ ** _To be a_** ** _Master_** ** _is my dream_** ** _,_**

 _Blythe making a concerned face  
_ ** _All I've got to do is believe_**

 _Youngmee, Sue, Jasper, Hugh, Bianca and Professor Juniper's image  
_ _  
 **(And I believe)**_

 _Ash throws a Pokéball_

 ** _I've got a chance to win_**

 _Ash's Pikachu jumps up and uses Thunderbolt_ _  
_ ** _I'm on my way to victory_**

 _Ash, Blythe and their Pokémon running up a stair case to the Pokémon league_ _  
_ ** _Pokémon!  
I can be a Champion if I just believe_**

 _Team Rocket Trio and their Pokémon popped up_

 _Blythe showing her Unova Gym Badges_ _  
_ ** _I'm on a Master Quest_**

 _Iris is ready to battle  
 **Master Quest!**_

 _Cilan in a cutaway  
 **I want the whole world to see** _

_Some Legendary Pokémon running on land_ _  
_ ** _I believe!_**

 _More Legendary Pokémon flying_ _  
_ ** _I'm gonna be the very best,_**

 _Reshiram, Zekrom and Kyrem appeared  
 **'Cause all I've got to do is believe in me.** _

_Victini, Swords of Justice, Forces of Nature trio and Meloetta appeared in the center with Ash, Pikachu, Blythe and the Pokepets below  
_ _  
_ ** _Pokémon!_**

(Ash's Voice) A Rival of a Friend

"Hugh, when did you get here?" I asked. "A few days back" Hugh answered. "Hey Blythe, do you know him?" Ash asked. "Yeah, guys, this is my friend Hugh and my rival" I introduced. "So you're both Blythe's friend and rival" Cilan spoke. "You can say it like that" Hugh said. "So, when did you meet Blythe?" Iris asked. "We met near Floccesy Ranch" I answered. "That's when I found Vinnie" I added. "It's also when we did our first battle." Hugh said. "So where are all heading?" Cynthia asked. "We were on our way to Humaliu City and get my eighth gym badge" I explained. "And we have been traveling for a while now." Iris told while Axew agreed with her. "That won't be a problem. How about I bring you back to my place?" Cynthia offered. "Sure thing" Ash answered. "Thanks so much" Iris said. "It's such a tasteful reunion" Cilan said as we all went in Cynthia's limo. "We're ready Jarvis." Cynthia said to her driver, Jarvis. "Alright Champion Cynthia. Here we go" Jarvis said as he drove us to Cynthia's villa.

"So you're the Champion from Sinnoh?" I asked Cynthia. "Correct, and my partner Pokémon is my Garchomp" Cynthia answered. "Cynthia's Garchomp is very strong" Ash said. "Yeah and they battled against me and Axew and almost won" Iris added. "Anyway, what were you up to Hugh?" I asked. "I actually won my rematch against Clay, then started more training and battled some more Gym Leaders." Hugh explained. "Well, me and my Pokémon have gotten stronger since we last saw you" I said. "Plus, with a little help from us, Blythe won her seventh gym badge" Ash added. "We also encountered Team Plasma at Opelucid City" Iris told as Hugh was in shock. "But don't worry. We stopped them just in time." Cilan told. "Good, looks like you got out of a tough situation." Hugh said as Russell pulled my shirt. "I never knew there was a Pokémon Champion" Russell spoke. "Cynthia is a Pokémon Champion from another region." I said. "I wonder is any of Hugh's Pokémon got stronger" Russell whispered. "I'm sure we'll find out soon" I said as the limo stopped. "Here we are. Welcome to my villa!" Cynthia said as we arrived to her villa.

When we went inside, we explained what we've been doing. "Well, we were on our way from the White Ruins, when we saved Blythe from Bug-Type Pokémon" Ash started. "Yeah, I woke up at the Pokémon center from a fever cause by a Volcorana" I added. "After words, Ash challenged her to a three-on-three battle." Iris said. "And She is a really strong trainer" Iris added. "And here the big news. Blythe herself could actually understand Pokémon" Cilan exposed as I was shocked. "That sounds amazing!" Cynthia said in response. "Guess that explains how she easily helps Pokémon" Hugh spoke. "She tries to deny it at first." Iris mentioned as Axew giggled. "Okay, yes I can understand Pokémon" I admitted. "Actually, I believe you got a great gift Blythe" Cynthia told. "Really?" I asked. "Yes, it is actually very rare that trainers can actually understand Pokémon. It always helps the trainers the talent to help their Pokémon" Cynthia explained. "Well, anyway we were on our to Humaliu City so I can get my eighth gym badge" I said. "The Humaliu City Gym Leader specializes with Water-Type Pokémon" Hugh informed. "My two choices are both Vinnie and Buttercream. And I guess I can go Staravia" I chose. "Maybe we should have a battle" Cynthia said. "A battle?" Ash asked. "I think having a battle against Hugh and then me could help your Pokémon get stronger" Cynthia explained. "You think you're ready?" Hugh challenged. "Yes I am!" I accepted as Cynthia took us to her battlefield.

"The Pokémon battle between Blythe and Hugh is about to begin. Each trainer will use three Pokémon and the battle will be over when the Pokémon on either side is unable to continue." Cilan refereed. "Me first. Go Unfezent!" Hugh shouted as the Pokéball he threw released a bird Pokémon that has dark gray and lighter gray markings, a green underside, lacy lines on its feathers, a dark stripes on the tail feathers and a pink ribbon like waddle. "What is that?" Russell asked as I pulled out my Pokedex. "Unfezent, the Proud and the evolved form of Tranquil, A male Unfezent can be recognized by its head plumage, while the female Unfezent are better and faster fliers than the male." It spoke. "Well, I know who I'm gonna pick" I said as I pulled out a Pokéball. "Okay Staravia, come out!" I shouted as the Pokéball I threw released Staravia. "So you have a Staravia now" Hugh said. "Yes I do. Okay Staravia, use Quick Attack!" I commanded as Staravia flew towards Unfezent with the white streak behind it. "Unfezent, use Detect!" Hugh commanded as Unfezent moved out of the way while Staravia missed. "Unfezent, use Air Slash!" Hugh commanded as Unfezent released light blew saws of energy at Staravia. "Staravia, dodge it and use Wing Attack!" I commanded as Staravia dodged the Air Slash and flew in with its Wing Attack, which caused a direct hit. "Unfezent, use Taunt!" Hugh commanded Unfezent said words that taunted Staravia, making it angry. "Staravia, what's wrong?" I asked. "Taunt enrages the target and makes it hard for the target to attack" Hugh explained. "Staravia, try to use Wing Attack!" I commanded but Staravia wasn't listening while hitting its head. "Not good. Staravia might be confused" Russell observed. "Unfezent, use Razor Wind!" Hugh commanded as Unfezent released crescent shaped energy waves. "Staravia, block it with Gust!" I commanded as Staravia snapped out its confusion and created a gust of wind, which stopped the Razor Wind. "Staravia, use Wing Attack!" I commanded as Staravia struck its Wing Attack on Unfezent. "Now use Aerial Ace!" I commanded as Staravia zoomed in a blur really fast and hit a blank spot on Unfezent, who fell to the ground and landed while knocked out. "Unfezent, is unable to battle, Staravia wins." Cilan announced. "Nice job Staravia" I said with Staravia flying next to me. "This is far from over" Hugh said recalling Unfezent and pulled out another Pokéball. "Go Simipour!" Hugh called out as the Pokéball released a blue monkey like Pokémon. "A Simipour?" I asked as I pulled out my Pokedex. "Simipour, the Geyser Pokémon and the evolved form of Panpour, Simipour can shoot water out of its tail with such force that it can punch right through a concrete wall." It spoke.

"Staravia, use Quick Attack!" I commanded as Staravia flew towards Simipour with a Quick Attack. "Simipour, use Scald!" Hugh commanded as Simipour squirted hot water at Staravia. "Now use Fury Swipes!" Hugh commanded as Simipour lashed its Fury Swipes at Staravia multiple times, then Staravia was knocked out. "Staravia is unable to battle, Simipour wins" Cilan declared. "You did a great Staravia, take a good rest." I said recalling Staravia. "Okay Pepper, let's go!" I shouted as I threw a Pokéball that released Pepper. "Awesome, Blythe chose Pepper" Ash said with Pikachu cheering. "Blythe is going the right advantage" Iris said. "Simipour, use Scald!" Hugh commanded as Simipour fired its Scald at Pepper. "Pepper, dodge it and use Thundershock!" I commanded as Pepper avoided the Scald and released her Thundershock on Simipour, causing major damage. "This is great. I get to battle Blythe's rival." Pepper said. "Simipour, use Lick!" Hugh commanded as Simipour came and licked Pepper. "What the heck?" Pepper asked while not moving. "Why can't I move?" Pepper asked again. "Pepper, the move Lick paralyzes the opponent" Russell explained. "Thanks for the information" Pepper said. "Don't worry Pepper, use Charge!" I commanded as Pepper was charging electricity to restore her energy. "Simipour, now use Fury Swipes!" Hugh commanded as Simipour was about to use Fury Swipes on Pepper. "Pepper, dodge it and use Thunderbolt!" I commanded as Pepper jumped over Simipour and released a Thunderbolt, causing even more damage. "Now use Thunderbolt with Tackle!" I commanded was charging at Simipour while covered by her Thunderbolt. "Here comes my Thundertackle!" Pepper shouted as she slammed into Simipour while shocking it, knocking it out. "Simipour is unable to battle, Pepper is the winner" Cilan declared. "Good job Pepper" I responded. "It was nothing. Just a real shocker" Pepper joked while Hugh recalled Simipour. "Here is my last Pokémon. Go Emboar!" Hugh shouted as a Pokéball released an orange boar liked Pokémon that looks like Pignite, only it's bigger, has black fur with a yellow marking on its stomach and has a fiery beard. "What the huh?" I asked as I pulled out my Pokedex. "Emboar, the Mega Fire Pig Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pignite, Emboar grows a fiery beard and can use it to sets its fists aflame for a blazing punch. "You think you can keep going Pepper?" I asked. "Well, I'll try" Pepper said.

"Let's go Pepper, use Thunderbolt!" I commanded as Pepper released a Thunderbolt. "Emboar, use Rollout!" Hugh commanded as Emboar avoided the attack and rolled straight into Pepper. "Emboar, now use Assurance!" Hugh commanded as Emboar was about to hit Pepper with its fist. "Pepper, dodge it!" I commanded as Pepper dodged the attack. "Pepper, use Thundertackle!" I commanded as Pepper was her combo attack and slammed it into Emboar. "Emboar, use Take Down!" Hugh commanded as Emboar was covered by a golden force field and slammed it against Pepper's attack, cancelling it. "Now use Heat Crash!" Hugh commanded as Emboar was in a sphere of yellow-orange flames, then Emboar fell on top of Pepper. "Oh no, Pepper!" I cried out as when Emboar got up, Pepper was knocked out. "Pepper is unable to battle, Emboar wins" Cilan declared. "Are you okay Pepper?" I asked holding Pepper in my arms. "I'm sorry Blythe." Pepper apologized. "Don't I think I know who I'm going to use next" I said as I looked. "Hey Ash, can I barrow your…" I started as I whispered in Ash's ear. "Sure, I gotta see how you two work together" Ash accepted giving me a Pokéball. "Thanks, and watch Pepper for me." I said as let Ash hold Pepper and I went back to the back to the battlefield. "Who's Pokéball is it?" Russell asked. "Just watch. Charizard, I choose you!" I called out as the Pokéball released Ash's Charizard. "Blythe's last pick is Ash's Charizard?" Russell and Pepper asked. "Are you ready to battle with me Charizard?" I asked as Charizard nodded. "The final battle. Begin!" Cilan announced.

"Emboar, use Rollout!" Hugh commanded as Emboar rolled towards Charizard. "Charizard, dodge it!" I commanded Charizard moved aside and avoid the attack. "Charizard, use Flame Thrower!" I commanded as Charizard shot its Flame Thrower, which hit Emboar and caused some damage. "Emboar, use Assurance!" Hugh commanded as Emboar hit Charizard. "Charizard, use Slash!" I commanded as Charizard's claws extended and slashed them at Emboar. "Use Take Down!" Hugh commanded as Emboar was charging with its Take Down. "Charizard, Wing Attack!" I commanded as Charizard's wings glowed white and struck them at Emboar's Take Down, cancelling both attacks. "Charizard, use Dragon Tail!" I commanded as Charizard's tail glowed light blue, then Charizard flipped around and was about to slam its tail. "Emboar, use Heat Crash!" Hugh commanded as Emboar's Heat Crash collided with Charizard's Dragon Tail, causing an explosion. When the explosion cleared they were both still standing. "Emboar, use Assurance!" Hugh ordered as Emboar was about to hit Charizard. "Dodge it!" I commanded as Charizard avoided the attack. "Charizard, use Dragon Tail!" I commanded as Charizard slammed its Dragon Tail on Emboar, causing major damage. "Now grab Emboar and fly up in the air!" I commanded as Charizard grabbed Emboar to make sure it doesn't escape and then Charizard flew up with Emboar and they were both in the sky. "Now Charizard, use Seismic Toss!" I commanded as Charizard, while still holding Emboar, started spinning around while the spinning looked like the globe of the world, then Charizard zoomed back down and tossed Emboar to the ground, causing dust to spread, while everyone else was either surprised or shocked. When Charizard landed and the dust cleared up, Emboar was knocked out. "Emboar is unable to battle, Charizard wins. Which means the victory of the match goes to Blythe" Cilan announced. "We did it Charizard!" I shouted as Charizard roared in agreement. "Oh yeah! Blythe and Charizard won!" Ash shouted with him and Pikachu very excited while Hugh recalled his Emboar and came up to me. "You did a great battle Blythe. Looks like you're growing stronger, even then me." Hugh complimented. "Thanks Hugh. So have you" I complimented back while Charizard used Flame Thrower directly at the sky. "You got that right" I said while we noticed that Charizard has shown respect to me and Ash.

Later, that evening, Hugh was about to leave. "Hey Hugh, where are you going?" Ash asked. "I'm going back to Opelucid City for my rematch" Hugh answered. "Well, good luck back there" I said as Hugh left. "We may be close to Humaliu City, but think it wouldn't hurt to take a break" Cilan believed. "Yeah, right now I just wanted to be at the beach" Iris said with Axew agreeing. "I think we relax for a little while." Ash voted while Pikachu squeaked. "Count me in. Guess we'll be in Undella Town for a bit" I said knowing that Humaliu City is close, while we all decided to stay in Undella Town for some time to relax.


	13. Chp 31: A Relaxing Beach Time

31:

After we arrived in Undella Town, the Sinnoh region Champion Cynthia invited us to her villa. During our conversation, she and Hugh found out I can understand Pokémon, then Cynthia told it was a great gift. When Hugh and I battled, I chose Staravia and Pepper, while battling against Emboar, my last pick was Ash's Charizard and we won. So since were in Undella Town anyway, we are going to relax for a while.

 ** _Pokémon!_**

 _Zoe as a Growlithe uses Flame Thrower_ _  
_ ** _No time to question my moves_**

 _Vinnie as a Servine uses Leaf Tornado_ _  
_ ** _I stick to the path that I choose_**

 _Pepper as a Flaffy uses Thundershock_

 _Russell, Minka, Buttercream, Penny-Ling and Sunil running with Blythe_ _  
_ ** _Me and my friends are gonna do it right_**

 _Blythe, Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew and Cilan in an air pose_

 _Ash's Unova team running and flying up the distance_ _  
_ ** _You'll never see us run away from a fight_**

 _The Biskit Twins (Whitney and Brittney) with their Pokémon  
_ _  
_ ** _To be a_** ** _Master_** ** _is my dream_** ** _,_**

 _Blythe making a concerned face  
_ ** _All I've got to do is believe_**

 _Youngmee, Sue, Jasper, Hugh, Bianca and Professor Juniper's image  
_ _  
 **(And I believe)**_

 _Ash throws a Pokéball_

 ** _I've got a chance to win_**

 _Ash's Pikachu jumps up and uses Thunderbolt_ _  
_ ** _I'm on my way to victory_**

 _Ash, Blythe and their Pokémon running up a stair case to the Pokémon league_ _  
_ ** _Pokémon!  
I can be a Champion if I just believe_**

 _Team Rocket Trio and their Pokémon popped up_

 _Blythe showing her Unova Gym Badges_ _  
_ ** _I'm on a Master Quest_**

 _Iris is ready to battle  
 **Master Quest!**_

 _Cilan in a cutaway  
 **I want the whole world to see** _

_Some Legendary Pokémon running on land_ _  
_ ** _I believe!_**

 _More Legendary Pokémon flying_ _  
_ ** _I'm gonna be the very best,_**

 _Reshiram, Zekrom and Kyrem appeared  
 **'Cause all I've got to do is believe in me.** _

_Victini, Swords of Justice, Forces of Nature trio and Meloetta appeared in the center with Ash, Pikachu, Blythe and the Pokepets below  
_ _  
_ ** _Pokémon!_**

(Ash's Voice) A Relaxing Beach Time

The next day in Undella Town, my Pokémon and I stepped outside of Cynthia's villa. "Wow, look at the view" I said as we looked at the scenery. "I've never seen such a beautiful ocean" Sunil spoke. "I do admit; Cynthia does have nice taste." Zoe admired. "Well I can't believe I didn't get to battle with Hugh and my rival" Vinnie complained. "Calm down Vinnie, there will be other battles." Pepper told. "She's right my friend, you're lucky Blythe picked Ash's Charizard and saved you from defeat." Sunil pointed out while Staravia chirped. "Hey Blythe" Iris said with her and Axew behind us. "Hey Iris, what's up?" I asked. "Cynthia told us where the perfect beach is" Iris spoke. "Yeah, it's over there" Ash said pointing a beach down those stairs. "I think it will be delightful relaxation time." Cilan said as Cynthia. "That's right and I think the Pokémon would love a little fresh at the beach too" Cynthia said. "Thanks Cynthia." I said. "You're welcome. Enjoy yourselves." Cynthia said as we went down to the beach.

Once we were at the perfect spot, we released all our Pokémon. "Okay guys, now it's our turn." Ash said as the Pokémon are ready to relax. Then moments later, each of us was in our swimsuits. "This is gonna be fun." Ash said. "Now let's hit the beach!" I said as we all started to have fun at the beach. Sunil and Vinnie are racing with Ash's Oshawott, Pepper was telling Ash's Pignite, Iris's Excadrill and Cilan's Stunfisk her jokes, Zoe and Ash's Snivy and Iris's Emolga are relaxing in the sun, Ash's Scraggy was playing with Iris's Axew, Cilan's Pansage and Crustle are helping him with the Pokémon food, Staravia is flying over the area with Ash's Charizard and Iris's Dragonite and Pikachu is surfing, while Russell is keeping everything organized. As for us, Ash was looking at Pokémon underwater, Iris and I were splashing each other and Cilan giving our Pokémon food. "Looks like our Pokémon are enjoying themselves." Cilan said. "Yeah, you're right" I said. "You know, Hugh said that the Humaliu City Gym uses Water-Type Pokémon." Iris reminded. "So what Pokémon are you gonna use Blythe?" Ash asked. "I decided to pick Vinnie, Buttercream and Staravia." I answered. "You know; we could help Staravia train" Cilan said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I mean is that we might want to help Staravia learn a few techniques for flying." Cilan explained. "That could help Staravia become strong enough to battle the Gym Leader's Pokémon" Ash added. "What do you think Staravia?" I asked as Staravia nodded. "Okay then" I said.

During our training, Staravia and I are battling against Cilan and his Pansage. "A little battle against me and Pansage" Cilan declared. "Okay then, Staravia, use Wing Attack!" I commanded as Staravia's Wing Attack was about to hit Pansage. "Pansage, use Bullet Seed!" Cilan commanded as Pansage fired multiple seeds that hit Staravia, canceling its attack. "Are you okay?" I asked as Staravia nodded. "Okay, use Quick Attack!" I asked as Staravia flew towards Pansage with a white streak behind it. "Pansage, use Dig!" Cilan ordered as Pansage dug into the sand, which made Staravia missed. "Now Pansage, use Rock Tomb!" Cilan ordered as Pansage created a huge rock and threw it. "Staravia, dodge it quick!" I commanded as Staravia avoided the rock, which dissipated. "Now use Gust!" I commanded as Staravia released a gust of wind, which blew Pansage to Cilan's legs. "Quite a delicious Flying-Type technique. It's evaluation time!" Cilan declared. "What the huh?" I asked with me, Staravia and the rest of my Pokémon confused. "Oh boy, here we go again" Iris moaned as Axew giggled. "Staravia has the delicious speed with the tasty perspective of its trainer." Cilan explained. "I don't get it" Vinnie said confused still. "Vinnie, Cilan means Staravia is very fast and wants to help Blythe win battles" Pepper translated. "You might have a point there Pepper" Zoe said. "So much for being organized, huh Pikachu?" Russell asked. "Pikachu" Pikachu squeaked in agreement. "Now Staravia, use Aerial Ace!" I commanded as Staravia flew in with an Aerial Ace and struck Pansage. "Pansage, use Bullet Seed!" Cilan commanded as Pansage fired another Bullet Seed. "Dodge it Staravia!" I commanded as Staravia dodged the Bullet Seed, then Staravia was tucking its wings, then burst into flames, then once the wings opened, Staravia was surrounded in a blue aura and slammed into Pansage. "Wow!" Sunil and Vinnie both said. "Look at that" Pepper said in shock. "Staravia just learned Brave Bird!" Ash responded. "Brave Bird?" I asked. "Right, certain Flying-Type Pokémon learn this move." Iris spoke. "That's amazing Staravia!" I said as Staravia was excited. "Alright Pansage, use Solar Beam!" Cilan commanded as Pansage was charging its attack by absorbing sunlight. "Staravia, use Brave Bird again!" I commanded as Staravia once again burst into flames, then was surrounded by the blue aura. "Solar Beam, now!" Cilan commanded as Pansage fired its Solar Beam, which Staravia avoided then slammed into Pansage causing sand and dust to spread. When it all cleared up, Staravia flew up while covered in blue sparks, while Pansage was knocked out. "And that it then!" Cilan declared.

"We did it Staravia!" I said as Staravia landed in front of me. "You learned a new move!" I said with Staravia flapping its wings in excitement. "That was awesome!" Vinnie said. "Nice work Pansage" Cilan said as Pansage agreed. "You did a great job Blythe." Cilan congratulated. "Thanks Cilan" I said. "I think we might have some beach time left" Iris said as we continued our relaxation time. When the sun, was setting, we were about to leave Cynthia's villa. "Thank you so much for letting us stay, Cynthia" I said. "You're welcome, I'm glad to see your Pokémon have grown very strong" Cynthia spoke. "So how do we get to Humaliu City?" Iris asked. "They build the Humaliu Tube a few months ago" Cynthia revealed. "The Humaliu Tube?" I asked. "It was built to connect Undella Town and Humaliu City as a shortcut." Cynthia explained. "It also says that it helps people travel to Humaliu City underwater" Cilan revealed. "Wow cool!" Ash responded. "And there's a ton of Water-Type Pokémon to see" Cynthia added. "Great. Bye Cynthia" Ash said. "Take care" Iris said as we all left. "Once we reached the Pokémon Center, I have to pick up Buttercream from the P.C. box" I quickly reminded. "Then I say we get going." Cilan said as we headed to the Pokémon Center to get Buttercream from the P.C. box and then we go to the Humaliu Tube to reach Humaliu City.


	14. Chp 32:An Underwater Tube Experience

32:

After we left Cynthia's Villa, we arrived at the Pokémon Center to pick up Buttercream, while Ash, Iris and Cilan were waiting outside. "I wonder if Blythe makes a good decision" Iris spoke as I came out. "Okay, I send Sunil to Professor Juniper and I got Buttercream" I said holding Buttercream's Pokéball. "Come on out, Buttercream!" I shouted as the Pokéball released Buttercream. "Howdy folks, did you miss-wiss me?" Buttercream asked. "Yes I did" I answered. "It's great to have you back Buttercream" Russell greeted. "Well, to the Humilau Tube we go." Cilan said. "Okay, let's go!" Ash said as Pikachu squeaked as we all head towards the Humilau Tube.

 ** _Pokémon!_**

 _Zoe as a Growlithe uses Flame Thrower_ _  
_ ** _No time to question my moves_**

 _Vinnie as a Servine uses Leaf Tornado_ _  
_ ** _I stick to the path that I choose_**

 _Pepper as a Flaffy uses Thundershock_

 _Russell, Minka, Buttercream, Penny-Ling and Sunil running with Blythe_ _  
_ ** _Me and my friends are gonna do it right_**

 _Blythe, Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew and Cilan in an air pose_

 _Ash's Unova team running and flying up the distance_ _  
_ ** _You'll never see us run away from a fight_**

 _The Biskit Twins (Whitney and Brittney) with their Pokémon  
_ _  
_ ** _To be a_** ** _Master_** ** _is my dream_** ** _,_**

 _Blythe making a concerned face  
_ ** _All I've got to do is believe_**

 _Youngmee, Sue, Jasper, Hugh, Bianca and Professor Juniper's image  
_ _  
 **(And I believe)**_

 _Ash throws a Pokéball_ __

 ** _I've got a chance to win_**

 _Ash's Pikachu jumps up and uses Thunderbolt_ _  
_ ** _I'm on my way to victory_**

 _Ash, Blythe and their Pokémon running up a stair case to the Pokémon league_ _  
_ ** _Pokémon!  
I can be a Champion if I just believe_**

 _Team Rocket Trio and their Pokémon popped up_

 _Blythe showing her Unova Gym Badges_ _  
_ ** _I'm on a Master Quest_**

 _Iris is ready to battle  
 **Master Quest!**_

 _Cilan in a cutaway  
 **I want the whole world to see** _

_Some Legendary Pokémon running on land_ _  
_ ** _I believe!_**

 _More Legendary Pokémon flying_ _  
_ ** _I'm gonna be the very best,_**

 _Reshiram, Zekrom and Kyrem appeared  
 **'Cause all I've got to do is believe in me.** _

_Victini, Swords of Justice, Forces of Nature trio and Meloetta appeared in the center with Ash, Pikachu, Blythe and the Pokepets below  
_ _  
_ ** _Pokémon!_**

(Ash's Voice) Underwater Tube experience

When we were at the main entrance of the Marine Tube, I released Vinnie, Pepper, Staravia and Zoe from their Pokéballs. "Hey Buttercream, what's up?" Vinnie greeted. "Hey Skinny Vinnie, I back to the pack" Buttercream rhymed. "I kind of missed your rhyming" Pepper said. Welcome back darling." Zoe greeted. "Buttercream, this is Staravia" I introduced as Staravia came up to Buttercream. "Nice to meet ya, flappy-flappster" Buttercream greeted. "Star?" Staravia asked. "What?" Buttercream asked as she started tapping her foot rapidly creating a blur, while twitching her ears and her tail inflated, then she sighed while her tail deflated. "Anywho, my name's Buttercream" She continued. "Okay, let's go to that marine tube" Ash said as we all went into the main entrance.

Once we got inside, before we go to the marine tube, I put Staravia back in its Pokéball. "Okay, everyone one their best behavior okay?" I asked as my Pokémon agreed. "Man I can't wait to see the Marine Tube" Ash spoke as Pikachu jumped on his shoulder. "This is going to be a delicious way of excitement" Cilan said. "Are you ready to go in Axew?" Iris asked as Axew nodded. "Let's go!" Ash said as he ran in. "Ash, slow down" I said as we followed him in. When we were in the Marine Tube, we were amazed by sighting. "Wow, this is amazing" I responded. "Blythe, take a look at this side" Vinnie said as he and I saw some Basculin. "Look at all these Pokémon!" Ash said looking at the water Pokémon from the observing glass. "What a delightful sight for visitors." Cilan spoke. "Wow, there's some Almomola" Iris said seeing some Almomola swimming by. "Blythe, these Frillish are looking fabulous!" Zoe admired when she and I saw some pink Frillish, who are female. "I never seen this way of observing Pokémon before" Russell said. "Well now you have and you can see Water Pokémon, without getting wet" Pepper joked. "It's not funny. We Ground-Types are vulnerable to water." Russell reminded. "Woah, hey guys, look at this!" Vinnie told as we all saw a giant whale-like Pokémon. "That's a Wailord!" Ash identified. "A Wailord?" I asked as I pulled out my Pokedex. "Wailord, the Float Whale Pokémon, and the evolved form of Wailmer, when Wailord leaps from the water in a mighty breach and then crashes down again, the shock wave it creates is sometimes enough to knock the opponent out." It spoke.

"That's pretty amazing" I responded. "Undella Town and Humilau City are perfect for Wailord, when both places are next to the ocean. "I've never seen a water Pokémon that big." I said. "Ax, Axew" Axew squeaked as we now saw a Pokémon that looks like a manta ray. "What is that?" Pepper asked as I pulled out my Pokedex again. "Mantine, the Kite Pokémon and the evolved form of Mantyke, an elegant and speedy swimmer, Mantine can gain enough momentum to launch itself out of the water and fly for hundreds of feet before splashing down again." It spoke. "That sounds pretty cool" I said. "Um Blythe, where are Vinnie and Pepper?" Russell asked as we noticed that Vinnie and Pepper are missing. "What the huh?" I asked. "What's wrong?" Ash asked. "Vinnie and Pepper are missing!" I answered. "Where did they go?" Iris asked. "We better go find them" Cilan said as we tried to find Vinnie and Pepper. We were searching through the tube and we were about to give up, until we saw Vinnie and Pepper. "Vinnie! Pepper!" I shouted about as I hugged them both. "Hey guys" Vinnie greeted. "Don't scare us like that!" Russell scolded. "Okay, sheesh." Pepper spoke. "You found Vinnie and Pepper" Ash said when Pikachu squeaked. "That was a close one" Iris said. "That's a relief-belief in the scotch-mooch" Buttercream rhymed. "What?" Vinnie asked. "What?" Buttercream asked as she gone through the same yellow blur, ears twitching, tapping her foot and her tail inflated. Then she relaxed with a sigh and her tail deflated. "Anywho, I'm glad you two are okay" Buttercream said. "I'm glad that's settled" Cilan said. "Look, there's the exit" Iris showed pointing to the exit of the Marine Tube. "Okay, let's get out of here." I told as we all headed towards the end of the Marine Tube.

While we are leaving the Marine Tube, I was thinking about something. "What's wrong Blythe?" Ash asked me. "Well, my Pokémon aren't the only friends I have" I started. "Back at home, there's my dad, my boss Mrs. Twombly who runs Littlest Pet Shop, along with my best friends from school: Sue, Jasper and Youngmee." I revealed. "That's a lot of friends you have Blythe" Cilan responded. "Yeah, I know. Since my Pokémon and I are in this journey through the Unova Region, maybe at least one of my friends would be here too" I believed. "You could be right." Iris agreed as Axew squeaked. "And another thing: If I collect all eight badges, maybe we could all travel together a little bit longer, even before and after the Unova League" I hoped. "Of course" Ash smiled. "Really, you think you can?" I asked. "Yeah, we can help you and your Pokémon grow stronger, cheer you on in the Unova League, and we even might help you find and catch Pokémon." Ash explained. "Me too. Count me in" Iris joined in along with Axew. "It will be a delicious adventure." Cilan said. "Okay, you got yourself a deal" I accepted we all made that promise to travel. "Now we can leave the tube" Iris said as we all exited the Marine Tube.

Once we got out of the Marine Tube, we all the view of Humilau City. "Wow, it's Humilau City!" I responded. "We're finally here, you guys" Ash added. Pikachu!" Pikachu squeaked in excitement. "The same Ocean view of it above the water" Iris admired. "Such a delicious point of view of this place." Cilan said. "Okay, tomorrow we start training." Ash mentioned. "For my eight gym badge." I added as we went to the Humilau City Pokémon Center to rest for the night, so we can train for my eight gym battle.


	15. Chp 33:A Humilau Arrival

33:

The next day, after we came to Humilau City through the Marine Tube, we were about to go outside the Pokémon Center. "Okay, Blythe were gonna have to train hard for this gym battle" Ash said. "You're right, this is my final gym battle" I agreed. "All we need to remember that the gym leader specializes in Water-Types" Cilan reminded. "Right, better be ready for this." Iris suggested. "Okay, I gotta train Vinnie, Buttercream and Staravia" I said. "Blythe, is that you?" A voice called out. When I turned around, I was shocked to see who it was. "Youngmee?" I asked seeing it was my friend, Youngmee Song.

 ** _Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh_**

All of both Ash and Blythe's Pokémon come out of the dust cloud  
 ** _I'm unbeatable  
_** Ash's Pikachu used Thunderbolt causing an explosion  
 ** _Walking down this endless highway_**

Ash and Pikachu running through the land  
 ** _With nothing but my friends beside me_**

Cilan looking like a chef, then a detective, while Blythe and Iris shrugged  
 ** _We'll never give in, we'll never rest_**

Blythe about to throw a Pokéball, with the images of her Pokémon (with Staravia becoming a Staraptor) in front and images of Hugh and the Biskit Twins behind her

 ** _Advanced Battle is the ultimate test  
_** Reshiram used Fusion Flare to make an explosion, while the Swords of Justice jump on the staircase  
 ** _From_** ** _the earth, the land_**

Pokémon traveling on land  
 ** _The sea_** ** _and_** ** _sky_**

Pokémon traveling by sea, while others travel in the sky  
 ** _They can never win, but they sure can try_**

Zoe used Flame Wheel on Thunderus, Staravia used Aerial Ace on Tornadus, while Landerus used Hyper Beam, which made a cloud of dust behind Blythe.

 ** _Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh_**

The Team Rocket trio was dancing until they froze in shock  
 ** _I'm unbeatable_**

Kyurem appearing of icy mist  
 ** _Pokémon  
(Advanced Battle!)_**

 ** _Oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh_**

Images of Professor Juniper, Bianca, Professor Oak, Roger Baxter (Blythe's dad), Mrs. Twombly, Sue, Jasper and Youngmee came in  
 ** _I'm undefeatable_**

Blythe and Ash look at the stars  
 ** _From_** ** _the_** **** ** _stars_** ** _and the_** ** _ancient past_**

Legendary Pokémon flying to the stars at night  
 ** _They come to play, but they'll never last_**

Shadows of the Unova Gym Leaders appeared

 ** _Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh_**

Ash and Blythe were facing the Gym Leaders  
 ** _I'm unbeatable_**

Russell used Crush Claw while Pikachu used Iron Tail  
 ** _Pokémon  
(Advanced Battle!)  
_**  
 ** _Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh_**

Team Rocket enjoying their digging until they were chased by Aron and Lairon  
 ** _I'm undefeatable_**  
Buttercream used Hydro Pump, Pepper used Thunderbolt, Minka used Swift, Vinnie used Leaf Blade, Zoe used Flame Thrower  
 ** _Oh oh oh_**

Russell used Rollout, Penny-Ling used Icicle Crash, Sunil used Metal Claw, Staravia used Quick Attack and Ash's Charizard used Flame Thrower

 ** _(Advanced Battle!)_**

Ash, Pikachu and Blythe made an air pose  
 ** _I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon_**

(Ash's Voice) A Humaliu Arrival

"Youngmee, it's you!" I said as I hugged her. "Of course it's me silly" Youngmee spoke hugging me back. "Blythe, you know this girl?" Iris asked. "Oh right. Guys, this is my friend Youngmee Song" I introduced. "Hi I'm Ash and this is my buddy Pikachu" Ash introduced as Pikachu said 'hello'. "My name's Iris and this my partner, Axew" Iris introduced as Axew greeted Youngmee. "And I'm Cilan, A-class Pokémon Coinsurer." Cilan introduced. "It's nice to meet all of you" Youngmee. "Youngmee, when did you get here?" I asked. "Well, when you, Buttercream and the pets disappeared, I tried to find you and that's when I came here" Youngmee explained. "That's the same way I got here along with the pets" I responded. "Really, and is Buttercream with you too?" Youngmee asked. "Yeah, I'll show you." I pulled out my six Pokéballs and threw them into the air, then out comes Russell, Zoe, Vinnie, Pepper, Buttercream and Staravia.

"Youngmee, this little Marill right here is Buttercream" I revealed as Buttercream jumped into Youngmee's arms. "Buttercream, I missed you so much." Youngmee mentioned. "I missy-wissy you too bumble-boo" Buttercream rhymed. "Each of the pets has turned into a Pokémon." I explained. "Sunil, Minka, and Penny-Ling are at Professor Juniper's lab" I continued. "Anyway, this is our new friend Staravia" I introduced. "Wow Blythe, Staravia looks amazing" Youngmee admired. "I can't believe that Youngmee is here" Pepper spoke. "Youngmee must have known that we were traveling the Unova region and came around to find us" Russell believed. "I wonder what Pokémon she got" Vinnie said. "So where were you heading?" Youngmee asked. "We were about to train for the Humaliu City Gym" I answered. "Well, I was about to do the same thing" Youngmee revealed as she pulled out a Pokéball. "Here's my Pokémon. Go Dewott!" Youngmee called out as the Pokéball released a blue otter Pokémon, that has a quaff of blue hair, black fur on the low half of its body and two scallop shells on both sides of its body. "What's up?" The otter Pokémon asked. "It's a Dewott" Ash responded as I pulled out my Pokedex. "Dewott, the Discipline Pokémon, and the evolved form of Oshawott, Dewott learns its flowing double-scalchop techniques through rigorous training." It spoke. "That's sounds amazing" I responded. "Dewott and I met at Aspertia City when I started my journey" Youngmee revealed. "What she said" Dewott spoke. "That's where I found Vinnie." I said. "Being a Pokémon is a little freaky at first, but it's cool" Vinnie commented. "Ever since then, we have been catching Pokémon and collected seven Gym Badges." Youngmee revealed. "That's awesome Youngmee!" I responded as Ash's Oshawott came out of its Pokéball. "Hi there" Ash's Oshawott introduced to Dewott as they shook hands (or paws). "Looks like Ash's Oshawott is now friends with your Dewott, Youngmee" Cilan spoke. "Hey, how about we start training with a battle?" Ash asked. "Huh?" Youngmee and I asked. "Since we're gonna grow strong, we could do it with a battle" Ash suggested. "Great idea. Jinx" Youngmee and I responded.

At an open spot at the beach, Youngmee and I are in our positions, ready to battle. "I won't go easy on you Blythe" Youngmee mentioned. "I was gonna say the same to you" I said. "This is a two-on-two battle. Each trainer will use two Pokémon each and the battle is over when the two Pokémon from either side are unable to continue and both trainers are allowed to substitute. Begin!" Cilan refereed as Youngmee pulled out a Pokéball. "Go Bulbasaur!" She threw the Pokéball and it released a Pokémon that is blue-green skin with darker green patches over its body, red eyes with white pupils and pointed, ear-like structures on top of its head. Its snout is short and blunt, and it has a wide mouth, four thick legs with little claws and a big green plant bulb on its back. "Hi" It spoke. "It's a Bulbasaur!" Ash revealed. "A Bulbasaur, huh?" I asked as I pulled out my Pokedex. "Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokémon, shortly after it hatches, Bulbasaur can obtain nourishment from the seed on its back." It spoke. "Aw, it's so adorable!" Zoe complimented. "Thank you." The Bulbasaur responded. "Are you ready Staravia?" I asked. Star!" Staravia agreed as it flew into battle.

"I'll go first. Bulbasaur, use Razor Leaf!" Youngmee shouted as Bulbasaur released razor-sharp leaves from under its bulb, heading towards Staravia. "Dodge it with Quick Attack!" I shouted Staravia avoided the leaves with a Quick Attack. "Now, use Wing Attack!" I commanded as Staravia flew down with its Wing Attack and struck Bulbasaur. "Come on Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip!" Youngmee shouted as Bulbasaur used a Vine Whip from under its bulb and slapped Staravia a few times. "Staravia, use Gust!" Staravia flapped it wings and made a Gust, which lift Bulbasaur and blew towards Youngmee's feet. "Are you okay Bulbasaur?" Youngmee asked as Bulbasaur got back on its feet. "That Bulbasaur looks really tough" Pepper spoke. "Your right. Youngmee must have trained Bulbasaur very well." Russell agreed. "Okay Bulbasaur, use Sludge Bomb!" Youngmee commanded as Bulbasaur shot a Sludge Bomb from its mouth, then it hit Staravia, poisoning it. "Oh no, Staravia's been poisoned!" Vinnie responded. "Blythe, Bulbasaur is both a Grass and Poison-Type!" Russell mentioned. "Got it. Staravia, don't give up and use Aerial Ace!" I shouted as Staravia flew towards Bulbasaur with an Aerial Ace and struck. "Bulbasaur, use Leech Seed!" Bulbasaur shot a seed from its bulb, then it attached to Staravia and the seed released a bunch of vines that both covered Staravia and started absorbing Staravia's strength. "Now what's going on?" Zoe asked. "Blythe, Leech Seed absorbs your Pokémon's strength to Bulbasaur" Ash revealed. "Right. Keep going Staravia" I told as Staravia flew towards Bulbasaur. "Bulbasaur, now use Solar Beam!" Youngmee ordered as Bulbasaur's bulb started glowing pure white. "Blythe, that's Solar Beam! Bulbasaur charges it up by using sunlight!" Russell alerted. "Staravia, use Brave Bird!" I commanded as Staravia tucked in its wings and was engulfed in flames, then when Staravia opened its wings, the flames turn into a blue aura. "Bulbasaur, use Solar Beam!" Youngmee commanded as Bulbasaur fired a yellow-white beam of solar energy. Once the Solar Beam collided with Staravia's Brave Bird, it caused an explosion. "Staravia!" I shouted. "Bulbasaur!" Youngmee shouted as the dust cleared and both Pokémon are knocked out. "Both Staravia and Bulbasaur are unable to battle. It's a tie!" Cilan declared.

"Are you okay Staravia?" I asked as Staravia was sad. "It's okay, you tried your best. Now take a good rest" I said calling Staravia into its Pokéball. "Thank you so much Bulbasaur." Youngmee told calling back her Bulbasaur and turned to Dewott. "Ready Dewott?" She asked. "You bet I am!" Dewott answered ready to battle. "You think you can do this Buttercream?" I asked. "I don't know Blythe, Youngmee has always been so friendly-wiendly to me" Buttercream doubted. "Don't worry Buttercream, I'm sure she won't mind." I believed. "Okay, I'll try" Buttercream said in defeat as she went into battle. "Buttercream is going to battle now?" Youngmee asked. "Yep. Now let's battle!" I answered. "You're on Blythe!" Youngmee agreed as Buttercream and Dewott are about to battle, but then suddenly a mechanical arm grab them and then Pikachu. "What's going on?" Youngmee asked.

"Prepare for trouble, we stopped your fun"

"And make it double, it's like a big pun"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all people within our nation"

"To announce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie"

"And James"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight"

"Meowth, that's right"

"Team Rocket!" Ash called out. "You know these guys?" Youngmee asked. "Yeah, they're the ones who always try to steal other people's Pokémon. "Looks like we got some new Pokémon" Meowth said. "Give us our Pokémon back, right now!" Youngmee demanded. "Sorry, but we should be on our way" Jessie refused. "Alright Meowth, let's take off." James told. "See ya" Meowth said as their balloon was about to leave. "Charizard, I choose you!" Ash shouted sending Charizard out of its Pokéball. "Roa!" Charizard shouted. "Charizard, use Slash on the balloon!" Ash commanded as Charizard used Slash and made a hole in the balloon, making it crash right near us. "Now Charizard, use Dragon Tail!" Ash commanded as Charizard swung its Dragon Tail, freeing our Pokémon. "Are you okay Buttercream?" I asked. "Dewott, Pikachu and I are okay-away" Buttercream answered. "How dare you?" Jessie scolded. "We were about to make our flight" James added as they pulled out their Pokéballs. "Go Frillish!" Jessie called out releasing her Frillish. "Go Amoonguss!" James shouted calling out his Amoonguss. "Is it okay if I help you guys?" Youngmee asked. "Fine by me" I answered as Youngmee pulled out a Pokéball. "Go Monferno!" She called out as the Pokémon that came out of the Pokéball, appeared to be an orange monkey, with a blue mark on its forehead, white hair around its neck and long tail with a flame on the end. "I'm ready!" The orange monkey said as I pulled out my Pokedex. "Monferno, the Playful Pokémon and the evolved form of Chimchar, Monferno has been known to use the fire on its tail strategically to make itself appear larger." It spoke. "That's pretty cool Youngmee. It kind of reminds me of Minka" I commented. "Watch us closely." Youngmee said.

"Amoonguss, use Hidden Power!" James commanded as Amoonguss launched some green spheres at Buttercream. "Dodge it Buttercream!" I commanded as Buttercream avoided the attack. "Now, use Water Gun!" I commanded as Buttercream shot water at Frillish. "Monferno, use Flame Thrower!" Youngmee ordered as her Monferno shot fire from its mouth right Amoonguss, causing major damage. "Amoonguss, use Body Slam!" James commanded as Amoonguss jumped up and flew down for a Body Slam. "Frillish, use Bubble Beam!" Jessie commanded as Frillish fired a swarm of blue-colored bubbles. "Buttercream, use Rollout!" I ordered as Buttercream rolled into a ball and zoomed towards Frillish. "Monferno, use Mach Punch!" Youngmee shouted as Monferno ran towards Amoonguss with its left arm glowing white. Then both attacks hit both Amoonguss and Frillish and pushed them into Team Rocket. "Nice job Youngmee" I complimented. "Thanks. You too" Youngmee said back to me as Buttercream started glowing. "What's going on?" Ash asked as we all saw her glow. "Buttercream is evolving!" Russell noticed as Buttercream started changing. Buttercream's body turned oval shaped, grew elongated, rabbit-like ears, her arms and feet are short with rounded ends and no discernible digits and her tail became zigzagged with a bubble-like tip. Then when the light shimmer down, Buttercream became an Azumarill (only she has her yellow color). " _Azumarill!_ " Buttercream shouted. "Buttercream evolved into Azumarill!" Zoe responded as I pulled out my Pokedex. "Azumarill, the Aqua Rabbit Pokémon and the evolved form of Marill, Azumarill has natural camouflage-the patterns in its body can fool even those who stand next to it." It spoke. "Blythe, Buttercream just evolved!" Youngmee squealed in excitement. "Yeah and she even learned a new move" I added as Buttercream shot a powerful jet of water in Meowth's face. "Hey, keep you water to yourself!" Meowth responded. "That was Hydro Pump!" Russell identified. "Let us help!" Ash insisted as he stepped in. "Oshawott, use Hydro Pump, Pikachu, use Thunderbolt and Charizard, use Flame Thrower!" Ash commanded. "Dewott, use Water Gun and Monferno, use your Flame Thrower!" Youngmee ordered. "Buttercream, use Hydro Pump!" I shouted as all our Pokémon launched their attacks, then the attacks hit Team Rocket, causing an explosion. "My hair is all wet!" Jessie complained. "You try to being electrified" James spoke. "Or being burned into a crisp." Meowth added as they flew off through the sky. "We're blasting off again!" Team Rocket shouted as they were gone.

"You did it Buttercream, you beat Team Rocket and you evolved into Azumarill" I congratulated. "Aw, shucks-a-bunch. It was splashing-dashing." Buttercream rhymed. "I'm so of you Buttercream" Youngmee said hugging Buttercream and turned to me. "Blythe, thank you so much for taking care of Buttercream" Youngmee thanked. "You're welcome. So what are you gonna do?" I asked. "I came to challenge the gym leader." Youngmee revealed. "That's awesome! So is Blythe!" Ash responded while Pikachu squeaked. "Oh boy, let's call it a day before Ash gets too excited again" Iris murmured when Axew giggled. "I guess you two best friends will both do fine." Cilan said. "That's right Cilan, we'll do our best" I said. "As best besties!" Youngmee and I both said as we prepare for our eight Gym Battle tomorrow.


	16. Chp 34:A Watery Gym Battle

34:

After we arrived in Humilau City, I was reunited with my good friend Youngmee Song. She and I agreed to train for the Humilau Gym with a two-on-two battle, but we were interrupted by Team Rocket. During our battle with Team Rocket, and along with Youngmee's Monferno, Buttercream finally evolved into Azumarill and we defeated Team Rocket. Now after the whole night Youngmee and I are about to face the eight Gym Leader.

 ** _Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh_**

All of both Ash and Blythe's Pokémon come out of the dust cloud  
 ** _I'm unbeatable  
_** Ash's Pikachu used Thunderbolt causing an explosion  
 ** _Walking down this endless highway_**

Ash and Pikachu running through the land  
 ** _With nothing but my friends beside me_**

Cilan looking like a chef, then a detective, while Blythe and Iris shrugged  
 ** _We'll never give in, we'll never rest_**

Blythe about to throw a Pokéball, with the images of her Pokémon (with Staravia becoming a Staraptor) in front and images of Hugh and the Biskit Twins behind her

 ** _Advanced Battle is the ultimate test  
_** Reshiram used Fusion Flare to make an explosion, while the Swords of Justice jump on the staircase  
 ** _From_** ** _the earth, the land_**

Pokémon traveling on land  
 ** _The sea_** ** _and_** ** _sky_**

Pokémon traveling by sea, while others travel in the sky  
 ** _They can never win, but they sure can try_**

Zoe used Flame Wheel on Thunderus, Staravia used Aerial Ace on Tornadus, while Landerus used Hyper Beam, which made a cloud of dust behind Blythe.

 ** _Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh_**

The Team Rocket trio was dancing until they froze in shock  
 ** _I'm unbeatable_**

Kyurem appearing of icy mist  
 ** _Pokémon  
(Advanced Battle!)_**

 ** _Oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh_**

Images of Professor Juniper, Bianca, Professor Oak, Roger Baxter (Blythe's dad), Mrs. Twombly, Sue, Jasper and Youngmee came in  
 ** _I'm undefeatable_**

Blythe and Ash look at the stars  
 ** _From_** ** _the_** **** ** _stars_** ** _and the_** ** _ancient past_**

Legendary Pokémon flying to the stars at night  
 ** _They come to play, but they'll never last_**

Shadows of the Unova Gym Leaders appeared

 ** _Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh_**

Ash and Blythe were facing the Gym Leaders  
 ** _I'm unbeatable_**

Russell used Crush Claw while Pikachu used Iron Tail  
 ** _Pokémon  
(Advanced Battle!)  
_**  
 ** _Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh_**

Team Rocket enjoying their digging until they were chased by Aron and Lairon  
 ** _I'm undefeatable_**  
Buttercream used Hydro Pump, Pepper used Thunderbolt, Minka used Swift, Vinnie used Leaf Blade, Zoe used Flame Thrower  
 ** _Oh oh oh_**

Russell used Rollout, Penny-Ling used Icicle Crash, Sunil used Metal Claw, Staravia used Quick Attack and Ash's Charizard used Flame Thrower

 ** _(Advanced Battle!)_**

Ash, Pikachu and Blythe made an air pose  
 ** _I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon_**

(Ash's Voice) A Watery Gym Battle

When were about to head to the Humilau City Gym, we were waiting for Ash and Pikachu. "Where are Ash and Pikachu?" I asked. "They're probably slowing down. What a kid" Iris commented as Ash and Pikachu came out of the Pokémon Center. "Hey guys, sorry we're late" Ash apologized. "I'm glad you guys came." Cilan said. "Come on, let's go!" Ash shouted as he ran ahead of us. "Is Ash always like this?" Youngmee asked me. "Ash usually gets this excited before a battle" I whispered. "We should follow Ash before he runs into trouble" Russell suggested. "Now, we ready." I said as we followed Ash to the Humaliu City Gym.

Once we arrived at the Humilau Gym, we were amazed by the way it looks. "Wow, this is amazing!" I spoke seeing this gym close to the water. "The scenery looks so beautiful" Youngmee admired. "I wonder where the Gym Leader would be" Iris wondered. "Well, we're about to find out" Cilan said as we noticed a Wailord coming to the dock. The person who got off the Wailord, was a man who was wearing half a blue swim suit and has blue hair. "Hey its Marlon!" Ash responded as we came up to Marlon, who just noticed us. "Hey, Ash, Iris and Cilan, good to see you" Marlon spoke. "Yeah, we're back in Humilau City" Ash said. "How are you?" Iris asked. "Very good, I've grown a lot stronger since I battled Cameron." Marlon answered as he noticed me and Youngmee. "Marlon, these are our friends: Blythe Baxter and Youngmee Song" Cilan introduced. "Hello, my name's Blythe" I introduced. "And I'm Youngmee. We both came with them so we could challenge the gym leader" Youngmee explained. "Well, you're in luck because I'm the gym leader" Marlon revealed. "I heard that you specialize in Water-Types" I said. "That's right, the water is always my specialty" Marlon agreed. "Hey Blythe, maybe you should go first and see what kind of Pokémon he has" Youngmee suggested. "Great idea Youngmee. I'll battle you first Marlon" I volunteered. "That's fine with me" Marlon accepted as we went to the battlefield at the back of the gym, near the ocean.

Once we were at the battlefield, Marlon and I took are at our positions. "The battle between Marlon, the Gym Leader and Blythe, the challenger is about to begin. Each trainer shall use three Pokémon and the battle is over when the three Pokémon on either side are unable to continue. Furthermore, only the challenger is allowed to substitute Pokémon." The referee announced. "I'll start. Go Carracosta!" Marlon threw a Pokéball that released a giant turtle-like Pokémon that is blue skinned, big flippers, a black shell and a black rock like armor on its face. "What is that?" I asked as I pulled my Pokedex. "Carracosta, the Prototurtle Pokémon and the evolved form of Tritouga, Carracosta can live in the water or on land. It can puncture a tanker's hull with one slap, and its jaws can chew up rocks and steel beams along with its prey." It spoke. "Are you ready Vinnie?" I asked. "I'm ready Blythe!" Vinnie agreed as he went to the battlefield. "We'll go first. Carracosta, use Crunch!" Marlon commanded. Carracosta's jaws glow white and was about to snap them on Vinnie. "Vinnie, dodge it!" I told as Vinnie jumped and avoided the attack. "Now, use Leaf Tornado!" I ordered. Vinnie spun around and his tail released a vortex of leaves, that trapped Carracosta, causing some damage. "Carracosta, use Scald!" Marlon ordered. Carracosta shot some boiling water that soaked Vinnie. "Ow. Why does this water burn?" Vinnie asked in pain. "Vinnie, Scald can cause a serious burn!" Russell alerted. "Keep going Vinnie, use Vine Whip!" I ordered. Vinnie lashed out his vines and continuously whipped Carracosta. "Carracosta, Smack Down!" Marlon commanded. Carracosta created a metallic gold orb in its mouth, then fired it at Vinnie, then he got hit. "Are you okay Vinnie?" I asked worriedly. "Yeah, I'm good" Vinnie answered getting back up. "Okay Vinnie, use Leaf Blade!" I commanded. Vinnie jumped up and spun around with his tail glowing green, then he slammed his tail on Carracosta, causing major damage. "Carracosta, use Shell Smash!" Marlon commanded as Carracosta's entire body glowed white. Crimson cracks then form and broke the white energy, then Carracosta glowed crimson. "Blythe, Shell Smash raised Carracosta's defense and attack power!" Russell warned. "Now use Scald!" Marlon ordered. Carracosta shot more boiling water at Vinnie. "Don't give up Vinnie! You can do this!" I supported as Vinnie was glowing with green aura. "Wow, Vinnie is using Overgrow!" Ash spoke. "What's Overgrow?" Youngmee asked. "Overgrow is an ability that strengthens Vinnie's grass-type moves" Cilan identified. Vinnie then started charging up a light green orb of energy, then fired it at Carracosta, causing major damage. "What was that?" I asked. "Vinnie just learned the move Energy Ball!" Russell identified. "Blythe's support must have activated Vinnie's Overgrow ability and helped him learn a new move" Zoe added. "Okay, Vinnie, Energy Ball again!" I commanded as Vinnie fired another light green orb, which hit Carracosta. "Now use Leaf Blade!" I ordered. Vinnie jumped up and slammed his light green glowing tail on Carracosta, knocking it out. "Carracosta is unable to battle, Servine is the winner!" The Referee announced. "Nice job Vinnie!" I responded. "Awesome, Blythe won the first round" Ash said. "Pikachu!" Pikachu squeaked in excitement. "Two more and she could win!" Iris added. "Blythe is a great Pokémon trainer" Youngmee admired. "Right, she has been training hard for this gym battle." Cilan agreed.

"I admit, that was impressive" Marlon spoke recalling his Carracosta. "Thank you" I said as Marlon pulled out another Pokéball. "I'm just getting started. Go Jellicent!" The Pokéball he threw released a large blue version of Frillish, only that it has what looks like a mustache. "That Pokémon looks like a Frillish" Pepper observed as I pulled out my Pokedex. "Jellicent, the Floating Pokémon and the evolved form of Frillish, Jellicent propels itself by expelling seawater from its body. Life energy is its favorite food source." It spoke. "Can you keep going Vinnie?" I asked. "I can take him!" Vinnie believed. "Jellicent, use Scald!" Marlon ordered as Jellicent shot a Scald at Vinnie. "Dodge it Vinnie, quick!" I commanded as Vinnie dodged it. "Now use Brine!" Marlon continued as Jellicent fired a different stream of water at Vinnie. "Come on Vinnie, use Vine Whip!" I commanded as Vinnie lashed out his Vine Whip at Jellicent. "Now use Energy Ball!" I ordered as Vinnie shot a light green orb at Jellicent, causing more damage. "Nice hit!" Pepper said. "Jellicent, use Recover!" Marlon shouted as Jellicent started glowing and healed itself. "What the huh?" I asked. "Blythe, Recover restores a Pokémon's strength!" Ash warned. "Got it. Vinnie use Leaf Tornado!" I called out as Vinnie send his vortex of leaves at Jellicent. "Jellicent, Ominous Wind!" Marlon ordered as blew a powerful purple wind, which canceled the Leaf Tornado. "Now, use Brine!" Marlon ordered as Jellicent shot another Brine at Vinnie, knocking him out. "Servine is unable to battle, Jellicent wins!" The referee announced as I picked up Vinnie and brought him to my side of the field. "Aw man, sorry Blythe" Vinnie apologized. "Don't worry Vinnie, you were great." I said as I looked at Buttercream. "Do you want to go next Buttercream?" I asked. "Absolutely-Totelly" Buttercream rhymed as she was up next. "Good luck Buttercream!" Youngmee cheered.

"Buttercream, start with Water Gun!" I commanded as Buttercream shot some water that pushed Jellicent back a little bit. "Jellicent, use Brine!" Marlon ordered as Jellicent shot a stream of water at Buttercream. "Buttercream, use Bubble Beam!" I commanded as Buttercream started firing blue colored bubbles at Jellicent. "Block them with Ominous Wind!" Marlon ordered as Jellicent blew another Ominous Wind that destroyed the bubbles. "Buttercream, use Rollout!" I shouted as Buttercream rolled into a ball that hit Jellicent. "Now try Hydro Pump!" I called out as Buttercream fired a powerful jet of water. "Jellicent, intercept with Scald!" Marlon ordered as Jellicent fire another Scald, which collided with the Hydro Pump. But this time the Hydro Pump pushed back the Scald and made a direct hit on Jellicent. "Go Buttercream!" Youngmee cheered. "Jellicent, use Recover!" Marlon called out as Jellicent was about to use Recover. "Oh no you don't. Buttercream, use another Rollout!" I commanded as Buttercream rolled into a ball and both hit Jellicent and stop it from using Recover. "Now use Rollout again!" I shouted as Buttercream rolled into a ball again and hit Jellicent, only this time it knocked Jellicent right out. "Jellicent is unable to battle, Azumarill is the winner!" The Referee announced. "Good girl Buttercream!" I congratulated. "No need for easy-peasy-cousin wheezy" Buttercream rhymed. "Buttercream did it!" Youngmee shouted with excitement. "Yeah, one more and Blythe wins" Ash told. "Blythe and her Pokémon are doing great" Iris added while Axew agreed. "What a delicious way to turn the tables." Cilan said.

"You're very lucky Blythe, but your luck ends here" Marlon said as pulled out his last Pokéball. "Go Mantine!" The Pokéball he threw released the Manta ray-like Pokémon, Mantine. "Marlon's last Pokémon is Mantine!" Ash spoke as Youngmee pulled out her Pokedex. "Mantine, the Kite Pokémon and the evolved form of Mantyke, an elegant and speedy swimmer, Mantine can gain enough momentum to launch itself out of the water and fly for hundreds of feet before splashing down again." It spoke. "That sounds amazing." Youngmee spoke. "Let's hope Blythe has a good strategy" Cilan said. "Mantine, use Wing Attack!" Marlon ordered as Mantine flew down while its wings glowed white and struck Buttercream with them. "Are you okay Buttercream?" I asked as she got back up. "Buttercream, use Hydro Pump!" I commanded as Buttercream shot a powerful jet of water at Mantine. "Dodge and use Bullet Seed!" Marlon shouted as Mantine flew out of the way and then shot multiple seeds at Buttercream, causing major damage. "Buttercream is taking much damage from the Bullet Seed!" Russell alerted. "Now Mantine, use Psybeam!" Marlon commanded as Mantine fired a magenta beam of energy with multicolored particles from its mouth. Then the beam zapped and hit Buttercream, knocking her out. "Azumarill is unable to battle, Mantine wins!" The referee announced. "Oh no, Buttercream!" I cried out as I carried Buttercream back to my side of the battlefield. "Poor Buttercream. She lost" Youngmee said sadly. "We've seen Marlon do the same thing with Cameron" Ash mentioned. "I guess Buttercream couldn't take much more attacks" Iris noticed. "Don't forget, Blythe still has one Pokémon left." Cilan reminded. "Are you okay Buttercream?" I asked. "Uh huh, I'm sorry" Buttercream apologized. "You were great out there." I said as I pulled out a Pokéball. "This is my last chance. Staravia, I choose you!" I shouted as the Pokéball released Staravia. "Staravia!" It called out. "Staravia is Blythe's last choice" Ash pointed out. "Staravia has got to be strong enough against Mantine." Iris hoped.

"Staravia, start with a Quick Attack!" I commanded as Staravia flew towards Mantine with the white streak behind it. "Mantine, use Wing Attack!" Marlon ordered as Mantine flew towards Staravia and struck with Wing Attack. "Now use Wing Attack again!" Marlon cried out as Mantine flew in with another Wing Attack. "Staravia, use your Wing Attack!" I ordered as Staravia flew towards Mantine with its Wing Attack, which collided with Mantine's Wing Attack, cancelling each other out. "Staravia, use Aerial Ace!" I commanded as Staravia flew at great speed and hit Mantine really hard. "Mantine, use Bullet Seed!" Marlon ordered as Mantine shot a Bullet Seed at Staravia. "Try to dodge it!" I called out as Staravia flew in different directions and avoided the Bullet Seed. "Staravia, now use Wing Attack!" I commanded as Staravia struck Mantine with a Wing Attack. "Mantine, use Psybeam!" Marlon commanded as Mantine shot the same magenta beam with multicolored particles and hit Staravia. "Are you okay?" I asked worriedly as Staravia nodded. " _If only I could hit its weak spot. That's it!_ " I thought as I noticed a way to hit Mantine. "Staravia, use Gust!" I commanded as Staravia flapped its wings and made a strong wind. "Mantine, dive underwater!" Marlon called out as Mantine dived into the water. "Okay Staravia, wait until it comes!" I shouted as Staravia waited. "Mantine, come up and use Psybeam!" Marlon commanded as Mantine came out of the water and went behind Staravia, using Psybeam. "Now Staravia, dodge it and use Wing Attack!" I commanded as Staravia flew up and avoided the Psybeam, then struck Mantine with a Wing Attack. "Staravia, use Aerial Ace!" I called out as Staravia flew with an Aerial Ace and hit Mantine. "Now Staravia, use Brave Bird!" I commanded as Staravia tucked in its wings and was engulfed in flames, then Staravia opened its wings and was covered in a blue aura. Staravia then slammed its Brave Bird into Mantine, making Mantine fall until it hit the battlefield and was knocked out. "Mantine is unable to battle, Staravia wins, which means victory goes to Blythe the challenger!" The referee declared. "You did it Staravia!" I responded as Staravia flew around in happiness. "Staravia was amazing!" Russell complimented. "Yeah, that was awesome flying!" Vinnie added. "Not too shabby-wabby" Buttercream rhymed. "Awesome, Blythe won!" Ash shouted. "Blythe did it! She actually did it!" Youngmee cheered. "That was a close one." Iris sighed in relief. "But in the end was a tasty way of a strategy." Cilan added as Marlon called back his Mantine.

"That was a very impressive battle Blythe!" Marlon spoke. "As a reward, I present to you the Wave Badge" He continued giving me a badge that is blue and looked like a rain drop. "Thank you so much Marlon." I responded. "Guys, we got the Wave Badge!" I shouted as my Pokémon cheered with excitement. "Blythe, that's your eight badge!" Ash said. "Now you can enter the Unova League" Iris added. "Hold on, first the Unova League might take another month or two. Second, now its Youngmee's turn to battle Marlon" Cilan reminded. "Now it's my turn to win that gym badge!" Youngmee said. "Good luck out there Youngmee. You'll do great." I told as Youngmee is next to battle Marlon, while I got my eight and final badge.


	17. Chp 35: Strength of my Best Friend

35:

After we arrived we arrived at the Humilau City Gym, Youngmee and I met the Gym Leader Marlon. I went first to battle him, with Vinnie, Buttercream and Staravia. Even through difficult parts of the battle, Vinnie learned Energy Ball, while he, Buttercream and Staravia successfully came through and we won our eighth and final gym badge. And now it's Youngmee's turn.

 ** _Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh_**

All of both Ash and Blythe's Pokémon come out of the dust cloud  
 ** _I'm unbeatable  
_** Ash's Pikachu used Thunderbolt causing an explosion  
 ** _Walking down this endless highway_**

Ash and Pikachu running through the land  
 ** _With nothing but my friends beside me_**

Cilan looking like a chef, then a detective, while Blythe and Iris shrugged  
 ** _We'll never give in, we'll never rest_**

Blythe about to throw a Pokéball, with the images of her Pokémon (with Staravia becoming a Staraptor) in front and images of Hugh and the Biskit Twins behind her

 ** _Advanced Battle is the ultimate test  
_** Reshiram used Fusion Flare to make an explosion, while the Swords of Justice jump on the staircase  
 ** _From_** ** _the earth, the land_**

Pokémon traveling on land  
 ** _The sea_** ** _and_** ** _sky_**

Pokémon traveling by sea, while others travel in the sky  
 ** _They can never win, but they sure can try_**

Zoe used Flame Wheel on Thunderus, Staravia used Aerial Ace on Tornadus, while Landerus used Hyper Beam, which made a cloud of dust behind Blythe.

 ** _Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh_**

The Team Rocket trio was dancing until they froze in shock  
 ** _I'm unbeatable_**

Kyurem appearing of icy mist  
 ** _Pokémon  
(Advanced Battle!)_**

 ** _Oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh_**

Images of Professor Juniper, Bianca, Professor Oak, Roger Baxter (Blythe's dad), Mrs. Twombly, Sue, Jasper and Youngmee came in  
 ** _I'm undefeatable_**

Blythe and Ash look at the stars  
 ** _From_** ** _the_** **** ** _stars_** ** _and the_** ** _ancient past_**

Legendary Pokémon flying to the stars at night  
 ** _They come to play, but they'll never last_**

Shadows of the Unova Gym Leaders appeared

 ** _Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh_**

Ash and Blythe were facing the Gym Leaders  
 ** _I'm unbeatable_**

Russell used Crush Claw while Pikachu used Iron Tail  
 ** _Pokémon  
(Advanced Battle!)  
_**  
 ** _Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh_**

Team Rocket enjoying their digging until they were chased by Aron and Lairon  
 ** _I'm undefeatable_**  
Buttercream used Hydro Pump, Pepper used Thunderbolt, Minka used Swift, Vinnie used Leaf Blade, Zoe used Flame Thrower  
 ** _Oh oh oh_**

Russell used Rollout, Penny-Ling used Icicle Crash, Sunil used Metal Claw, Staravia used Quick Attack and Ash's Charizard used Flame Thrower

 ** _(Advanced Battle!)_**

Ash, Pikachu and Blythe made an air pose  
 ** _I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon_**

(Blythe's Voice) The Strength of my Best Friend

As we were about to watch Youngmee battle against Marlon, I came up to her. "Are you gonna do okay Youngmee?" I asked. "Don't worry, I know what to do and the Pokémon I'm gonna use" Youngmee answered. "I wonder what Pokémon Youngmee will be using" Ash spoke. "Well so far her Dewott and Bulbasaur are a god advantage" Iris predicted. "I guess we'll have to wait and see." Cilan suggested. "Are you ready Youngmee?" Marlon asked. "Yes I am!" Youngmee answered.

"The battle between Marlon, the Gym Leader and Youngmee the challenger is about to begin. Each side shall use three Pokémon and the battle is over when the three Pokémon on either are unable to continue. Further only the trainer is allowed to substitute Pokémon. Begin!" The referee spoke as Marlon pulled out a Pokéball battle. "Go Carracosta!" Marlon called out as the Pokéball he threw released his Carracosta. "Marlon's going with Carracosta again" Ash responded. "Didn't he do it when he battled Blythe?" Iris asked. "Yes, but when Blythe chose Vinnie, it wasn't easy" Cilan reminded. "Yeah, it was really hard for Vinnie, even when Vinnie had the advantage." I added. "Rub it in why don't ya" Vinnie commented as Youngmee pulled out a Pokéball. "Here goes. Go Dewott!" Youngmee called out as the Pokeball she threw released her Dewott. "Cool, Youngmee is using Dewott" Ash responded. "I wonder what she's up to" Iris spoke. "I bet she has a strategy" Cilan said. "Maybe she brought out Dewott because of Carracosta and its shell" I guessed. "Carracosta, use Scald!" Marlon ordered as Carracosta fired a stream of hot water. "Dodge it Dewott!" Youngmee called out as Dewott quickly avoided the Scald. "Dewott, use Hydro Pump!" Youngmee commanded as Dewott shot a powerful jet of water, which pushed Carracosta back. "Carracosta, use Crunch!" Marlon called out as Carracosta's jaws glowed white. "Dewott, dodge and use Aqua Jet!" Youngmee commanded as Dewott dodged the Crunch and was surrounded by water, then shot itself like a rocket and struck Carracosta. "Carracosta, use Shell Smash!" Marlon shouted as Carracosta's entire body glowed white. Crimson cracks then form and broke the white energy, then Carracosta glowed crimson. "Now use Smack Down!" Marlon continued as Carracosta created a metallic gold orb in its mouth and shot it at Dewott. "Don't give up Dewott. Use Razor Shell!" Youngmee commanded as Dewott grabbed both of its two scalchops, then the scalchops glowed and extended a yellow and blue aura that hardened and became sharp. Then Dewott ran towards Carracosta and slashed the attack against Carracosta. "Now use Hydro Pump!" Youngmee ordered as Dewott shot another powerful jet of water, hitting Carracosta and knocked it out. "Carracosta is unable to battle, Dewott wins!" The referee announced. "Youngmee won the first round!" I shouted. "Two more and she wins" Ash added. "Hold on, Marlon has very strong Pokémon" Iris reminded. "That's right, Marlon is a gym leader after all" Cilan added.

"Not bad Youngmee" Marlon complimented calling back his Carracosta. "Thanks, so are you" Youngmee spoke. "Now go Wailord!" Marlon called out as the Pokéball released a Wailord. "A Wailord?" Ash asked. "Marlon must be trying to stop Youngmee in her tracks" Cilan believed. "Be careful Youngmee" I told. "Dewott, use Hydro Pump!" Youngmee commanded as Dewott shot its Hydro Pump towards Wailord. "Wailord, use Scald!" Marlon ordered as Wailord shot a Scald, which collided with the Hydro Pump and canceled each other out. "Wailord, use Bounce!" Marlon called out as Wailord jumped up and then came back down and made the water push Dewott back with great force. "Are you okay Dewott?" Youngmee asked as Dewott got back up. "Dewott, use Razor Shell!" Youngmee commanded as Dewott grabbed its scalchops that glowed blue and extended and then Dewott slashed them against Wailord. "Wailord, use Rollout!" Marlon shouted as Wailord rolled into a ball and slammed Dewott into Youngmee's side of the battlefield, knocking Dewott out. "Dewott is unable to battle, Wailord is the winner!" The referee announced. "Poor Dewott" Iris responded. "I guess it couldn't handle that Rollout" Ash spoke. "Let's not loss faith in Youngmee yet. She's still got two Pokémon left" Cilan reminded. "You're right Cilan. I hope Youngmee makes a good choice" I hoped as Youngmee called back her Dewott. "Thanks Dewott. Take a good rest" Youngmee thanked as she pulled out another Pokéball.

"Okay, Go Gyarados!" Youngmee yelled as the Pokéball released a serpentine Chinese dragon-like Pokémon that is mostly blue, with a yellow underbelly and yellow spots along its body. It has a three-pointed, dark blue crest on its head and four white, dorsal fins. Its mouth is very large and gaping, bearing four canine teeth and has one barbel on each side of its face. The Pokémon then made a ferocious roar that brought a shiver down Vinnie, Buttercream, Pepper and Zoe's spines. "What is that thing?" Zoe asked in shock. "Woah, Youngmee has a Gyarados!" Ash identified as I pulled out my Pokedex. "Gyarados, the Atrocious Pokémon and the evolved form of Magikarp, enormous and violent, Gyarados can destroy whole villages if it becomes enraged." It spoke. "Wow, that's scary for a Pokémon that big" I commented. "Scary? Try terrifying, look at it!" Zoe feared. "Yeah, I've seen Pokémon like that, but Gyarados tops it all" Pepper agreed. "Not to mention its large-barge" Buttercream rhymed. "Okay, let's not judge a Pokémon by its looks or size." Russell told. "Who shall I crush first? I will take down any Pokémon for Youngmee with one strike!" Gyarados spoke in a ferociously deep voice. "Hopefully not even by that kind of voice" Russell added terrified. "I hope it isn't hungry" Vinnie hoped.

"Wailord, use Scald!" Marlon ordered as Wailord shot some hot water at Gyarados. "Gyarados, use Hydro Pump!" Youngmee commanded as Gyarados shot a powerful jet of water, which cancelled the Scald and hit Wailord perfectly. "Now, use Dragon Rage!" Youngmee shouted as Gyarados opened its mouth and fired a blue and black energy at Wailord causing major damage. "Wailord, use Bounce!" Marlon called out as Wailord jumped up into the air. "Not so fast. Gyarados, fly after it!" Youngmee commanded as Gyarados got out of the water and started flying. "Gyarados can fly?" I asked surprised. "That's right. Gyarados is a Water and Flying-Type" Cilan answered. "Yeah and Gyarados can learn Dragon-Type moves, like Dragon Rage" Ash added. "Now use Twister!" Youngmee ordered as Gyarados shot a powerful twister from its mouth, then the twister hit Wailord and pushed Wailord back to the water. "Wailord, use Rollout!" Marlon shouted as Wailord rolled into a ball and zoomed towards Gyarados. "Gyarados, use Aqua Tail!" Youngmee commanded as Gyarados points its tail at Wailord, then while its spinning, the tail released a powerful stream of water, which stopped Wailord and cancelled the Rollout. "Now Gyarados, use Hyper Beam!" Youngmee shouted as Gyarados opened its mouth, forming a white orb with a pink color in the center, then Gyarados fired the beam of energy at Wailord. "Wailord, use Rollout!" Marlon ordered as Wailord rolled into a ball and zoomed towards Gyarados, but Wailord collided with the Hyper Beam causing an explosion. "Gyarados!" Youngmee cried out as the explosion cleared up and both Pokémon were knocked out. "Both Gyarados and Wailord are unable to battle. This is a draw!" The Referee announced as Youngmee and Marlon both called their Pokémon back. "Oh man, it's a tie" Ash spoke. "Pika" Pikachu squeaked in agreement. "Just when Youngmee was about to win with Gyarados" Iris added as Axew groaned. "Don't forget, Youngmee has one Pokémon left" Cilan told. "I wonder what Youngmee is going to use now." I wondered.

"Thank you so much Gyarados" Youngmee thanked as she pulled another Pokéball. "I must say Youngmee, I'm impressed. Go Jellicent!" Marlon called out as the Pokéball he threw released his male Jellicent. "Marlon is gonna use Jellicent again!" Ash responded. "Isn't that the same Jellicent Blythe battled against?" Iris asked. "Yes, it is, but remember how strong it was against Blythe." Cilan reminded. "Come on Youngmee!" I cheered. "Make that Jellicent soaking wet-a-bet" Buttercream rhymed. "My last chance. Go Bulbasaur!" Youngmee shouted as her Pokéball released her Bulbasaur. "Awesome, Youngmee's last choice is Bulbasaur!" Ash shouted. "Youngmee might have the advantage again" Iris added. "Bulbasaur, use Razor Leaf!" Youngmee ordered as Bulbasaur released razor sharp leaves from its bulb and hit Jellicent. "Jellicent, use Brine!" Marlon shouted as Jellicent fired a stream of water. "Dodge it and use Vine Whip!" Youngmee called out as Bulbasaur avoided the stream of water and lashed vines at Jellicent and slapped it. "Jellicent, use Ominous Wind!" Marlon shouted as Jellicent blew powerful purple wind, pushing Bulbasaur off its feet. "Are you okay?" Youngmee asked as Bulbasaur was still going. "Jellicent, use Scald!" Marlon called out as Jellicent shot hot water. "Dodge it!" Youngmee called out as Bulbasaur avoided the attack. "Jellicent, use Recover!" Marlon ordered as Jellicent tried to restore its strength. "Bulbasaur, use Leech Seed!" Youngmee commanded as Bulbasaur launched a seed from its bulb, then the seed landed on Jellicent's head, releasing vines that glow red and started absorbing Jellicent's energy. "Now Bulbasaur, use Sludge Bomb!" Youngmee ordered as Bulbasaur shot a ball of brown sludge that hit Jellicent, poisoning it. "Jellicent, use Ominous Wind!" Marlon called out as Jellicent blew another purple wind. "Come on Bulbasaur, use Solar Beam!" Youngmee commanded as Bulbasaur started charging up a Solar Beam. "Jellicent, Recover!" Marlon shouted as Jellicent was about to use Recover. "Oh no you don't. Now Bulbasaur!" Youngmee ordered as Bulbasaur released a yellow-white energy from its bulb and it hit Jellicent causing an explosion. Then the explosion cleared up and Jellicent was knocked out. "Jellicent is unable to battle, Bulbasaur wins, which means the victory goes to Youngmee the challenger!" The Referee declared.

"You did it Bulbasaur!" Youngmee shrieked hugging Bulbasaur. "Youngmee won!" I yelled as I went to hug Youngmee. "That was a blast-a-past-Malast" Buttercream rhymed again. "Awesome, Youngmee beat Marlon!" Ash responded with Pikachu. "Her Bulbasaur came through against Jellicent" Iris added. "Such a delicious way to earn victory." Cilan said as Marlon called back Jellicent. "That was a great battle Youngmee. Take this Wave Badge, you earned it" Marlon congratulated giving Youngmee the Wave Badge. "Thank you Marlon. Blythe, I got my eight badge!" Youngmee showed me. "So did I" I said as Buttercream and I hugged Youngmee.

Later that evening, we and Youngmee were about to depart. "So Youngmee, where are you gonna go now?" Ash asked. "My Pokémon and I are going to train for the Unova League" Youngmee answered. "Hope you get stronger" Iris told. "Best wishes until we reach the Pokémon League." Cilan added. "Thank you" Youngmee said. "So Buttercream and I will see you soon" I said. "Yes, take care of Buttercream for me until then Blythe" Youngmee told me. "Don't worry, I will." I promised as we and Youngmee went our separate ways while both me and Youngmee both have all eight Gym Badges for the Unova League.


	18. Chp 36:A Fiery Evolution

36:

After I got my eighth Gym Badge from the Humilau City Gym, we departed with my friend Youngmee and we stopped at Route 22 for a break. "I can't believe we got all eight Gym Badges" I said looking at my badges. "Yeah, now you can qualify in the Unova League" Ash added. "Pikachu!" Pikachu squeaked. "You're right Pikachu, I'm surprised about how we all got those badges." Russell agreed. "This forest is so beautiful" Iris admired. "Nothing like a little relaxation in Route 22" Cilan spoke. "So Cilan, when is the next Unova League?" I asked. "I'd say about in almost a month" Cilan timed. "Well that means we have plenty of time to train" Ash said. "Blythe, I need help!" Zoe said as she came up to me.

 ** _Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh_**

All of both Ash and Blythe's Pokémon come out of the dust cloud  
 ** _I'm unbeatable  
_** Ash's Pikachu used Thunderbolt causing an explosion  
 ** _Walking down this endless highway_**

Ash and Pikachu running through the land  
 ** _With nothing but my friends beside me_**

Cilan looking like a chef, then a detective, while Blythe and Iris shrugged  
 ** _We'll never give in, we'll never rest_**

Blythe about to throw a Pokéball, with the images of her Pokémon (with Staravia becoming a Staraptor) in front and images of Hugh and the Biskit Twins behind her

 ** _Advanced Battle is the ultimate test  
_** Reshiram used Fusion Flare to make an explosion, while the Swords of Justice jump on the staircase  
 ** _From_** ** _the earth, the land_**

Pokémon traveling on land  
 ** _The sea_** ** _and_** ** _sky_**

Pokémon traveling by sea, while others travel in the sky  
 ** _They can never win, but they sure can try_**

Zoe used Flame Wheel on Thunderus, Staravia used Aerial Ace on Tornadus, while Landerus used Hyper Beam, which made a cloud of dust behind Blythe.

 ** _Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh_**

The Team Rocket trio was dancing until they froze in shock  
 ** _I'm unbeatable_**

Kyurem appearing of icy mist  
 ** _Pokémon  
(Advanced Battle!)_**

Oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh

Images of Professor Juniper, Bianca, Professor Oak, Roger Baxter (Blythe's dad), Mrs. Twombly, Sue, Jasper and Youngmee came in  
 ** _I'm undefeatable_**

Blythe and Ash look at the stars  
 ** _From_** ** _the_** ** _stars_** ** _and the_** ** _ancient past_**

Legendary Pokémon flying to the stars at night  
 ** _They come to play, but they'll never last_**

Shadows of the Unova Gym Leaders appeared

 ** _Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh_**

Ash and Blythe were facing the Gym Leaders  
 ** _I'm unbeatable_**

Russell used Crush Claw while Pikachu used Iron Tail  
 ** _Pokémon  
(Advanced Battle!)  
_**  
 ** _Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh_**

Team Rocket enjoying their digging until they were chased by Aron and Lairon  
 ** _I'm undefeatable_**  
Buttercream used Hydro Pump, Pepper used Thunderbolt, Minka used Swift, Vinnie used Leaf Blade, Zoe used Flame Thrower  
 ** _Oh oh oh_**

Russell used Rollout, Penny-Ling used Icicle Crash, Sunil used Metal Claw, Staravia used Quick Attack and Ash's Charizard used Flame Thrower

 ** _(Advanced Battle!)_**

Ash, Pikachu and Blythe made an air pose  
 ** _I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon_**

(Blythe's Voice) A Fiery Evolution

"What's the matter Zoe?" I asked. "All I wanted was to become stronger and still I lose a few battles" Zoe answered. "It's okay Zoe, we all want to become stronger and help our friends" I said. "What's going on Blythe?" Ash asked. "Well, Zoe said she wants to become stronger and she also wants to win more battles" I answered. "I wonder how Zoe is gonna get stronger" Ash wondered. "Since Zoe is a Growlithe, she can evolve using a Fire Stone" Cilan identified. "So, Zoe just needs a Fire Stone to evolve?" Iris asked. "That's right" Cilan answered. "Wait, maybe we should help Zoe train first, then we could find a Fire Stone" I suggested. "Now Zoe, in order for you to grow stronger you have to train and battle, then evolve" Russell said. "Alright, fine." Zoe groaned as Ash pulled out two Pokéballs. "Pignite, Charizard, I choose you!" Ash shouted as the Pokéballs released both his Pignite and Charizard. "Charizard, Pignite, we need you to help train Zoe so she can grow stronger" Ash said. "Pig!" Pignite spoke in 'yes'. "Roa!" Charizard roared in agreement.

Moments later, Ash and I are about to train with a double-battle, with his choices being Charizard and Pignite, while mine are Russell and Zoe. "Okay, this is a double battle, each trainer will use two Pokémon and the battle is over when both Pokémon on either side are unable to continue." Cilan refereed. "We'll go first, Pignite, use Flamethrower!" Ash ordered as Pignite shot a Flamethrower from its nostrils. "Russell, dodge it!" I commanded as Russell dodged the Flamethrower. "Zoe, use Flame Wheel!" I shouted as Zoe was engulfed in flames and rolled towards Charizard. "Charizard, use Slash!" Ash commanded as Charizard lashed its Slash on Zoe and cancelled out her Flame Wheel. "Russell, use Poison Sting!" I commanded as Russell shot his Poison Sting at Pignite. "Pignite, use Flamethrower!" Ash ordered as Pignite shot another Flamethrower that burned the Poison Sting. "Now, use Brick Break!" Ash called out as Pignite's left hoof glowed white and ran towards Russell. "Russell, use Crush Claw!" I ordered as Russell's claws glowed blue. Then the Crush Claw collided with the Brick Break, which cancelled each other out. "Charizard, use Flamethrower!" Ash shouted as Charizard shot its Flamethrower at Zoe. "Zoe, use your Flamethrower!" I commanded as Zoe shot her Flamethrower. Then both of Flamethrowers collided and cancelled each other out. "Zoe, use Reversal!" I shouted as Zoe's tail glowed white and spiraled, then Zoe jumped about to hit Charizard. "Charizard, use Dragon Tail!" Ash called out as Charizard's tail glowed blue-green and slammed into Zoe's Reversal. But, Charizard was stronger and slammed the Dragon Tail into Zoe. "Are you okay Zoe?" I asked as Zoe got up on her feet. "Okay, I think that's enough training Ash" I told as Ash and I called off the battle. "Nice job out there Pignite" Russell complimented. "Nite" Pignite said. "Easy for them to say" Zoe murmured. "I guess we'll have to try something else" I said.

"Hey guys, look what I found!" Iris shouted as we came up to her. "What is it?" Ash asked as we saw that Iris is holding a stone that has a flame in it. "It's a Fire Stone!" Cilan identified. "Axew and I found it over at those trees" Iris mentioned. "Axew!" Axew spoke. "Thank you Axew. Zoe, Iris found a Fire Stone. Now you can evolve" I showed to Zoe. "Oh yes, here I go!" Zoe determined in excitement. But when Zoe was about to touch the Fire Stone, a Poison Sting attacked us from out of nowhere. "What was that?" Ash asked as we all saw a spider-like Pokémon that has a red body with black stripes and markings on is rear that form a face. In the center of its head in small, white horn. Additionally, it also has small purple eyes and a pair of white mandibles, has four yellow legs with purple stripes; long, pointed growths on its back appear to be remnants of its fifth and sixth legs, while its feet are tipped with tiny hooked claws that enable it to scuttle on ceilings and vertical walls. "It's an Ariados!" Cilan identified as I pulled out my Pokedex. "Ariados, the Long Leg Pokémon and the evolved form of Spinarak, Ariados spins thread for its web from both ends of its body. It sometimes tracks its prey by the remains of its thread." It spoke. "Why is it attacking us?" I asked. "Iris, you didn't disturb Ariados in any way, did you?" Cilan asked. "Well, I didn't know it was there when I picked up the Fire Stone" Iris remembered. "hey, we're not threatening your home Ariados" Ash told as Ariados shot some webs that caught him and Pikachu. "Ash!" Iris called out. "Ariados just used String shot" Cilan identified. "Then I guess we'll have to battle it." I said as Russell and Zoe came up. "We are ready Blythe!" Russell prepared. "Zoe, you and I will deal with Ariados, while Russell tries to free Ash and Pikachu. "Okay, I'll try" Zoe accepted.

"Zoe, use Flamethrower!" I commanded as Zoe shot her Flamethrower at Ariados, which dodged the attack and shot a black beam from its horn, which hit Zoe. "Are you okay Zoe?" I asked worriedly. "Blythe, that was Night Shade!" Cilan identified as Ariados now fired multiple streams of white arrows at Zoe. "Now it's using Pin Missile!" Russell warned. "Zoe, dodge it and use Reversal!" I ordered as Zoe avoided the white arrows and slammed her white glowing spiraling tail on Ariados. "Nice job Zoe" Russell said as he continued to free Ash and Pikachu. "Now use Flame Wheel!" I shouted as Zoe was engulfed in flames and rolled towards Ariados. But then Ariados fired another Night Shade that stopped the Flame Wheel and send Zoe flying until she landed on our side. "Are you okay?" I asked. "I don't think I can keep going Blythe. Not even with my lucky beret" Zoe spoke struggling to get back up. "Don't give up Zoe, I know you can do this." I supported as Zoe managed to get back up. "Blythe, the fire Stone!" Iris reminded as I was holding the Fire Stone. "You're right. Zoe, fetch girl!" I shouted getting Zoe's attention and threw the Fire Stone, which she caught. Then all of a sudden, Zoe started glowing blue. "Wow, look!" Iris said as we all saw the glowing. "Blythe, Zoe is evolving!" Russell shouted as Zoe started to changed. Her head, muzzle and body grew larger, then all her legs grew longer, her tail grew while having the same shape, and she grew shaggy fur all over her head, muzzle and chest while her ankles now have long tufts of fur. When the light dissipated, Zoe was even bigger, and covered with purple and lilac and hot pink fur. " _Arcanine_!" Zoe howled loudly. "Zoe evolved into an Arcanine!" Ash identified as I pulled out my Pokedex. "Arcanine, the Legendary Pokémon and the evolved form of Growlithe, Arcanine is a very proud and regal Pokémon, which makes it a favorite among humans." It spoke. "That's awesome Zoe, you finally evolved!" I said. "Yes I did Blythe!" Zoe barked as she faced Ariados, who shot a Pin Missile.

"Zoe, dodge it!" I commanded as Zoe began to dodge the Pin Missile at a really fast speed. "After evolving into Arcanine, Zoe can go an intense speed." Cilan spoke. "Wow, so now Zoe has more strength and speed" I said as Zoe dodged all of the Pin Missiles. "Zoe, use Flamethrower!" I shouted as Zoe shot a powerful Flamethrower at Ariados. "Wow, now Zoe's Flamethrower is even stronger" Russell responded. "Okay Zoe, now use Flame Wheel!" I commanded as Zoe was engulfed in a big Flame Wheel and rolled towards Ariados, then Zoe's Flame Wheel hit Ariados, knocking it out. "I did it!" Zoe barked in excitement. "Good girl Zoe!" I responded as Zoe ran up to me and licked me. "Okay, okay, I'm happy too" I giggled as Russell finally freed Ash and Pikachu. "Are you guys okay?" Iris asked. "We're fine." Ash answered.

"That is awesome! Zoe finally evolved into Arcanine!" Ash shouted. "Pikachu!" Pikachu squeaked. "Such a delicious taste of evolution." Cilan said. "Yeah, now Zoe has now grown stronger" Iris added. "Roa!" Charizard roared shooting its Flamethrower into the air. "Charizard says it's very proud of Zoe" I translated. "No need for such compliments darling." Zoe said. "Charizard must have seen Zoe in battle" Ash guessed. "You might have a good point. I'm proud of you too Zoe." I told as Charizard shot its Flamethrower into the sky again, while we are happy Zoe finally evolved.


	19. Chp 37: A Kyurem Crisis

37:

While we were traveling to Route 23, we noticed that fog is starting to come in. "What's going on?" I asked. "Yeah, where is this fog coming from?" Iris asked also. "We must be near the Giant Chasm" Cilan started. "Giant Chasm?" Ash asked. "It is said that the entrance to the cave happens to have fog around it" Cilan theorized. "Well, we have to get rid of this fog if we want to see the cave entrance." Iris spoke. "Staravia, I need you!" I shouted as I threw a Pokéball that released Staravia. "Star!" Staravia chirped.  
"Staravia, use Gust to blow away this fog!" I commanded as Staravia flapped its wings and the Gust blew away the fog. "That's much better" Ash responded as Pikachu heard something. "What's up Pikachu?" Ash asked. "Pikachu!" Pikachu squeaked must be from the other side of the cave" I said. "Let's find out what's going on!" Ash said as we went into the cave entrance.

 ** _Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh_**

All both Ash and Blythe's Pokémon come out of the dust cloud  
 ** _I'm unbeatable  
_** Ash's Pikachu used Thunderbolt causing an explosion  
 ** _Walking down this endless highway_**

Ash and Pikachu running through the land  
 ** _With nothing but my friends beside me_**

Cilan looking like a chef, then a detective, while Blythe and Iris shrugged  
 ** _We'll never give in, we'll never rest_**

Blythe about to throw a Pokéball, with the images of her Pokémon (with Staravia becoming a Staraptor) in front and images of Hugh and the Biskit Twins behind her

 ** _Advanced Battle is the ultimate test  
_** Reshiram used Fusion Flare to make an explosion, while the Swords of Justice jump on the staircase  
 ** _From_** ** _the earth, the land_**

Pokémon traveling on land  
 ** _The sea_** ** _and_** ** _sky_**

Pokémon traveling by sea, while others travel in the sky  
 ** _They can never win, but they sure can try_**

Zoe used Flame Wheel on Thunderus, Staravia used Aerial Ace on Tornadus, while Landerus used Hyper Beam, which made a cloud of dust behind Blythe.

 ** _Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh_**

The Team Rocket trio was dancing until they froze in shock  
 ** _I'm unbeatable_**

Kyurem appearing of icy mist  
 ** _Pokémon  
(Advanced Battle!)_**

Oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh

Images of Professor Juniper, Bianca, Professor Oak, Roger Baxter (Blythe's dad), Mrs. Twombly, Sue, Jasper and Youngmee came in  
 ** _I'm undefeatable_**

Blythe and Ash look at the stars  
 ** _From_** ** _the_** ** _stars_** ** _and the_** ** _ancient past_**

Legendary Pokémon flying to the stars at night  
 ** _They come to play, but they'll never last_**

Shadows of the Unova Gym Leaders appeared

 ** _Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh_**

Ash and Blythe were facing the Gym Leaders  
 ** _I'm unbeatable_**

Russell used Crush Claw while Pikachu used Iron Tail  
 ** _Pokémon  
(Advanced Battle!)  
_**  
 ** _Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh_**

Team Rocket enjoying their digging until they were chased by Aron and Lairon  
 ** _I'm undefeatable_**  
Buttercream used Hydro Pump, Pepper used Thunderbolt, Minka used Swift, Vinnie used Leaf Blade, Zoe used Flame Thrower  
 ** _Oh oh oh_**

Russell used Rollout, Penny-Ling used Icicle Crash, Sunil used Metal Claw, Staravia used Quick Attack and Ash's Charizard used Flame Thrower

 ** _(Advanced Battle!)_**

Ash, Pikachu and Blythe made an air pose  
 ** _I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon_**

(Ash's Voice) A Kyurem Crisis

As we reached the cave entrance, we started to follow the sound. "Do you think the sound is coming from beyond this cave?" Iris asked. "There's only one way to find out" Cilan started. "Let's see what's making that sound!" I said as we went into the cave. "There is a path that might lead us to the other side" Cilan mentioned. "Maybe we'll find the answer from there" Iris believed. Once we went inside, the cave had a stream of water on one side and most land on the other. "Wow, look at this place" Iris spoke. "The Giant Chasm is said to have three sections for habitats" Cilan mentioned. "I bet there are tons of Pokémon here." Ash said. "Hold on Ash, first we should find out where that sound is coming from" I reminded. "Right. Sorry" Ash apologized as we started to go deep into the cave.

A few minutes later as we kept traveling the cave, we saw a shadowy figure. "What is that?" Russell asked in fear as the shadowy figure revealed to be a Pokémon covered in brown fur all over its body, with long floppy ears, a pig-like nose and small twin curved tusk. "It's a Piloswine" Ash identified as I pulled my Pokedex. "Piloswine, the Swine Pokémon and the evolved form of Swinub, Piloswine can't see very well because of the long hair that covers its eyes. The rough surface of its hooves grips the ice to keep it from slipping." Its spoke. "Maybe we could ask if we go by" Iris wondered. "Or maybe it could lead us outside" Russell

believed. "Excuse me, do you know a way to the Giant Chasm?" I asked nicely. "Yes, there is a path next to a stream and down the staircase, and then you'll the exit" Piloswine informed. "Thank you" I said. "So did Piloswine say Blythe?" Ash asked. "Piloswine said we have to take a path next to a stream and down a staircase" I explained. "Do you think you can take us there?" I asked again. "Sure I can." Piloswine agreed. "Piloswine knows how to get there" I said. "Then we should follow it" Ash said as we followed the Piloswine through the path it told us about and quickly got us to the crater forest. "Thank you Piloswine!" I said. "No problem." Piloswine spoke back as we continued to search the Crater Forest.

"Wow, look at this place" I spoke. "Where are we now?" Iris asked. "It looks like we're now in the Crater Forest" Cilan observed. "I got to admit, this looks like an interesting forest" Russell said. "There are some Pokémon living here." Ash spoke seeing a few Pokémon. "Hey, it's that sound again" Iris said as we heard the same sound. "But where is it coming from?" Cilan asked as I turned to Zoe. "Zoe, can you find something?" I asked. "I use my sense of smell and find out where it is" Zoe agreed as she started sniffing the trail. "It's this way!" Zoe pointed as we followed her. "Stop right there!" A voice ordered as it was a Team Plasma Grunt. "Team Plasma!" Ash responded. "We should have known you were causing this!" Cilan spoke. "What are doing in this Chasm?" Iris asked. "Lord Ghetsis is doing important business in that cave and he wants no interruptions" The Grunt said as he pulled out two Pokéballs. "Go Muk and Weezing!" He shouted as the Pokéballs that released a Muk and a Weezing. "Dragonite, let's go!" Iris shouted throwing a Pokéball that released her Dragonite. "I'm ready to fight!" Dragonite roared. "Crustle, you too!" Cilan shouted as his Pokéball released Crustle. "At your service" Crustle said. "Hey guys, go into the cave, we take it from here!" Iris spoke. "Are you sure?" I asked. "You both have to stop Ghetsis, we stall his Grunt" Cilan answered. "Okay, come on!" Ash said as we both headed to the cave entrance. "Zoe, try to find Ghetsis' scent!" Russell told as Zoe sniffed the entrance. "Ghetsis' scent is this way!" Zoe said. "Then let's go!" I responded as we went inside the cave.

When Ash, me and our Pokémon came inside the cave, we saw two different paths, two with bodies of water and path on between that has land. "Which way do we go?" Ash asked as I pulled out a Pokéball. "Sunil, come out!" I shouted as the Pokéball released Sunil. "Thank you again for picking me up from the P.C. Box, Blythe" Sunil thanked. "You're welcome. Sunil, can you use your aura to take us through this land path?" I asked. "Let me see if I can" Sunil spoke using his Aura to find the right path for us. Then when Sunil stopped, he opened his eyes and pointed to the middle path. "Middle path on dry land" Sunil directed. "Ash, Sunil said we should go this way." I said. "Okay, let's find Ghetsis!" Ash ordered as we took the land path with the stair cases and into the deeper end of the cave. When we arrived to the deep end, we saw icicles hanging from the ceiling. "There are icicles inside this cave." Zoe spoke. "And why is it so cold in here?" Russell asked as Sunil screamed. "Sunil, what's wrong?" I asked. "That is what's wrong!" Sunil answered in fear as we saw a large bipedal gray and blue Pokémon that a blue head and snout and has yellow eyes without pupils, has a pair of pointed light bluish horns on its head and a yellow crest on its skull. Three pointed teeth jut out the bottom of either side of its jaws, which are frozen shut by the ice covering its head. Its long, gray neck has lines running around its whole body, legs, arms and tail. It has two arms, each with its own claw and each arm is jointed together from its oddly shaped blue wings. "What is that?" I asked as I pulled out my Pokedex. "Kyurem, the Boundary Pokémon, able to create ultracold air, Kyurem can generate a powerful freezing energy. But when this energy leaked out, its body was frozen." It spoke. "I guess that's one Dragon-Type that would scar Iris. Though there is something different about it" I spoke as we saw a man with green hair, wearing a black leather robe with spots, a red visor on his right eye, while holding a can that has the logo of Team Plasma. "What are you doing here? I told my Grunt I want no interruptions" The man first spoke. "Are you Lord Ghetsis?" I asked. "Yes, I am Lord Ghetsis, the head and founder of Team Plasma, whose goal is to make Pokémon into tools for fighting" Ghetsis introduced. "Lord Ghetsis!" Ash shouted as Ghetsis looked at him. "You! I remember you, you're that same child with the Pikachu who foolishly interfered with my plans back at the White Ruins." Ghetsis remembered. "What do you mean turn Pokémon into tools for fighting?" I asked. "As you shall know, I have assembled Team Plasma and gave it the ability to use Pokémon as tools from their powers" Ghetsis started as Zoe, Russell and Sunil started growling. "And with Kyurem and its unmatched strength, I shall take over the entire Unova Region" He continued. "You won't get away with this Ghetsis!" Ash snapped as Pikachu's cheeks started sparking. "We won't let you use our friends as tools or selfishly use their powers!" I added. "Humans and Pokémon can never be friends. And for that, I'll use Kyurem to destroy you!" Ghetsis threaten as a large white dragon-like Pokémon arrived and landed in front of Kyurem.

"Hey, look at that Pokémon" Zoe started. "That's gotta be Reshiram. It looks bigger than Alder described." Sunil spoke. "Your right. But is that a person riding its back?" Russell asked as we saw a man jump off Reshiram. This man was wearing a white shirt, long pants, a necklace shaped like a cube and a black cap, and has light green hair. "Hello Ash" The man spoke. "It's N!" Ash identified as the man turned to me. "It's nice to see you and Pikachu again. And are you?" N asked. "My names Blythe Baxter. And these are my friends, Russell, Zoe and Sunil" I introduced as N looked at them closely. "Is something up?" I asked. "Yes, these colors show you and your Pokémon are from a different world" N nodded surprising me and my Pokémon. "How did you know?" I asked again. "I sense the presence of Pokémon and tell how they feel by their emotions" N answered. "N, we need your help to stop Team Plasma" Ash said as we all turned to Ghetsis. "N, how did you find me?" Ghetsis asked grinding his teeth. "Reshiram brought me here after I sensed Kyurem's pain." N answered. "That won't matter anymore and you'll not interfere. DNA Splicers!" Ghetsis vowed pulling a icicle shaped object that seeped into Kyurem. "What's he doing to Kyurem?" I asked as the ice on Kyurem's wings shattered. "Ghetsis just spliced Kyurem's DNA. Reshiram, get out of here, before it's too late!" N alerted as Reshiram started to fly around the cave. "Not so fast. Kyurem! Absorb Reshiram! Use Absofusion!" Ghetsis commanded as Kyurem's wing tip-like icicles fired purple beams at Reshiram. Reshiram tried to get away, but the purple beams finally caught it and pulled it to Kyurem. Then Reshiram fused with Kyurem and became White Kyurem. "What the huh?" I asked as me and my Pokémon were surprised. "How did Kyurem change forms?" Ash asked. "Ghetsis used the DNA Splicer, which made Kyurem fuse with Reshiram!" N answered. "Now that I combined them into White Kyurem, no one will stop me!" Ghetsis evilly laughed. "Listen here Ghetsis. You may have fused Reshiram and Kyurem, but we're not gonna let you use them to conquer the Unova Region!" I swore. "That's right!" Russell agreed. "It's hideously horrible!" Zoe added. "What they said!" Sunil joined in as both Ash's and my Pokéballs started shaking. "What the what?" I asked silently. "What's going on?" Ash asked. "What's this? Your Pokéballs are trembling. Could your Pokémon be shaking with rage?" Ghetsis asked as he slammed his cane. "No! That's not possible! Simple tools don't have emotion or thought! Come! Challenge Kyurem! Just so you know, catching it is impossible! My cane emits signals that disrupt the function of all Pokéballs!" Ghetsis dared. "Okay then, come on out guys!" I shouted throwing my Pokéballs, which released Vinnie, Pepper and Staravia. "We're ready Blythe!" Vinnie spoke. "Let's take down Team Plasma!" Pepper said sparking up. "Staravia!" Staravia chirped.

"Sorry Kyurem, but we have to do this" I said as we're about to battle White Kyurem. "Vinnie, use Leaf Tornado!" I commanded as Vinnie's released a tornado of leaves that hit White Kyurem. "Pepper, use Thunderbolt!" I commanded as Pepper charged her attack. "I'll shock his system!" Pepper said releasing the electricity that zapped White Kyurem. "Shall I go?" Sunil asked as I nodded. "Sunil, use Metal Claw!" I ordered as Sunil ran with his claws turned into iron and extended and slashed them at White Kyurem. "Okay Russell, use Rollout!" I ordered. "Now it's my turn!" Russell said as he rolled into a ball and zoomed straight into White Kyurem in the stomach. "I'm ready Blythe!" Zoe determined. "Zoe, use Flame Wheel!" I shouted as Zoe engulfed herself in flames and rolled into White Kyurem. "Your turn Staravia, use Aerial Ace!" I called out as Staravia zoomed towards White Kyurem and struck it blankly in the stomach. "Nice shot!" Russell complimented. "Well that was easy" Vinnie said. "I think it was too easy" Sunil corrected as we saw White Kyurem unharmed. "What?" Zoe asked. "Our attacks didn't work" Pepper spoke surprised. "What happened?" Sunil asked. "When Kyurem fused with Reshiram, they became stronger! Russell observed as White Kyurem started glowing orange and created reddish-purple aura around itself. "That's not good. Take cover!" N warned as White Kyurem released reddish-purple beams of energy at us. Although, the attack only froze the walls of the cave, it sends my Pokémon flying until they landed next to me. "Are you guys okay?" I asked worriedly. "We're fine Blythe" Russell answered. "Well that was unexpected" Zoe groaned in pain. "I think I landed on my head" Pepper said trying to get back up. "That attack was hot." Vinnie said rubbing his tail. "And cold!" Sunil added shivering. "Are you okay, Staravia?" Russell asked as Staravia shakes off the pain. "Star" Staravia answered positively. "What are we supposed to do? Even when my Pokémon all attacked, White Kyurem doesn't feel a thing" I pointed out as I closed my eyes. "Maybe, I should just give up. I can't let this hurt my friends." I thought in my head about to give up, but I heard something. "Please, help me!" The voice spoke as I saw it was White Kyurem. "White Kyurem?" I asked. "Yes, you must not give up. You and your Pokémon must free me and Reshiram from Lord Ghetsis" White Kyurem spoke. "But how? Every time we hit you, you don't feel anything" I whispered. "I have a weak spot. It's right here" White Kyurem told pointing to its back. "You're right. Okay, guys, let's keep going!" I shouted. "But we can't stop it" Russell doubted. "White Kyurem has a weak spot, and we should not give up, we have to stop Lord Ghetsis! Now who's with me?" I asked. "We are!" All my Pokémon chattered as we're about to attack again. "Okay, let's all attack together." I said as they were ready. "Russell, use Poison Sting! Vinnie, use Leaf Tornado! Pepper, use Thunderbolt! Sunil, use Aura Sphere! Zoe, use Flame Thrower! And Staravia, use Gust! And aim for its back!" I commanded as Russell shot purple darts, Vinnie released a tornado of leaves, Pepper released powerful electricity, Sunil shot a blue sphere from his palms, Zoe shot fire from her mouth and Staravia flapped its wings and created a powerful gust of wind. When all the attacks landed on White Kyurem's back, White Kyurem was hit and started to feel pain. "Yes, it worked!" I responded as White Kyurem fell to the ground with bid thud and became knocked out cold. "We did it!" I said as the Pokémon cheered. "I can't believe it!" Russell started. "We hit White Kyurem and it worked!" Zoe barked. "And it actually hurt it!" Pepper added. "That was cool, right Sunil?" Vinnie asked. "I'd call it chilly than cool, my friend" Sunil spoke. "Staravia!" Staravia chirped.

"Blythe, that was awesome!" Ash shouted. "Pikachu!" Pikachu squeaked happily. "The emotion of White Kyurem helped Blythe find the answer she and her Pokémon needed." N said to himself. "I can't believe it! The White Kyurem I went to all the trouble of preparing! How irritating! Now I have to go recapture Kyurem, don't I?" Ghetsis started with anger. "But first, I'll take down this disgusting Trainer with my own hand! This time I WILL succeed! No matter what they try, no one will be able to stop me!" Ghetsis vowed facing me. "Me and my friends will help me win and we will stop your plans!" I determined as my Pokémon and I are bout to battle Lord Ghetsis.

To Be Continued…


	20. Chp 38: Plasma battle in the cave

38:

After we arrived at the Giant Chasm in Route 23, we went into a cave and got to the other side with the help of a Piloswine. But when we were exploring the Crater Forest, we found the Team Plasma is causing another problem. Once Ash and I reached the far end of the cave, we first saw Kyurem and I met Lord Ghetsis, the head of Team Plasma. Ash's friend N came to save along with Reshiram, but Ghetsis use the DNA Splicer and fused Reshiram with Kyurem, forming White Kyurem, so we must battle it. But at first when all of my Pokémon attacked, White Kyurem was unharmed and used a attack that almost knocked my Pokémon out. Then when I was about to give up, I heard White Kyurem's voice telling its weak spot on its back. Once my Pokémon hit the weak spot, we beat White Kyurem. Now we have stop Lord Ghetsis and Team Plasma, once and for all.

 ** _Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh_**

All both Ash and Blythe's Pokémon come out of the dust cloud  
 ** _I'm unbeatable  
_** Ash's Pikachu used Thunderbolt causing an explosion  
 ** _Walking down this endless highway_**

Ash and Pikachu running through the land  
 ** _With nothing but my friends beside me_**

Cilan looking like a chef, then a detective, while Blythe and Iris shrugged  
 ** _We'll never give in, we'll never rest_**

Blythe about to throw a Pokéball, with the images of her Pokémon (with Staravia becoming a Staraptor) in front and images of Hugh and the Biskit Twins behind her

 ** _Advanced Battle is the ultimate test  
_** Reshiram used Fusion Flare to make an explosion, while the Swords of Justice jump on the staircase  
 ** _From_** ** _the earth, the land_**

Pokémon traveling on land  
 ** _The sea_** ** _and_** ** _sky_**

Pokémon traveling by sea, while others travel in the sky  
 ** _They can never win, but they sure can try_**

Zoe used Flame Wheel on Thunderus, Staravia used Aerial Ace on Tornadus, while Landerus used Hyper Beam, which made a cloud of dust behind Blythe.

 ** _Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh_**

The Team Rocket trio was dancing until they froze in shock  
 ** _I'm unbeatable_**

Kyurem appearing of icy mist  
 ** _Pokémon  
(Advanced Battle!)_**

 ** _Oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh_**

Images of Professor Juniper, Bianca, Professor Oak, Roger Baxter (Blythe's dad), Mrs. Twombly, Sue, Jasper and Youngmee came in  
 ** _I'm undefeatable_**

Blythe and Ash look at the stars  
 ** _From_** ** _the_** **** ** _stars_** ** _and the_** ** _ancient past_**

Legendary Pokémon flying to the stars at night  
 ** _They come to play, but they'll never last_**

Shadows of the Unova Gym Leaders appeared

 ** _Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh_**

Ash and Blythe were facing the Gym Leaders  
 ** _I'm unbeatable_**

Russell used Crush Claw while Pikachu used Iron Tail  
 ** _Pokémon  
(Advanced Battle!)  
_**  
 ** _Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh_**

Team Rocket enjoying their digging until they were chased by Aron and Lairon  
 ** _I'm undefeatable_**  
Buttercream used Hydro Pump, Pepper used Thunderbolt, Minka used Swift, Vinnie used Leaf Blade, Zoe used Flame Thrower  
 ** _Oh oh oh_**

Russell used Rollout, Penny-Ling used Icicle Crash, Sunil used Metal Claw, Staravia used Quick Attack and Ash's Charizard used Flame Thrower

 ** _(Advanced Battle!)_**

Ash, Pikachu and Blythe made an air pose  
 ** _I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon _**

(Blythe's Voice) Head Plasma in the Giant Chasm

Now that we defeated White Kyurem, my Pokémon and I are about to battle Lord Ghetsis. "You will not stand in my way or foil my plans!" Ghetsis spoke. "How about we battle, with six Pokémon?" I asked. "Very well, I shall not be tolerated" Lord Ghetsis agreed as he pulled out a Pokéball. "Go Cofragrigus!" Ghetsis shouted as his Pokéball released a Pokémon that looks like a mummy sarcophagus with eyes and ghostly hands. "Are you ready Zoe?" I asked. "Yes, I am!" Zoe nodded as she went

first. "Cofragrigus, use Shadow Ball!" Ghetsis ordered as Cofragrigus shot a black and purple ball at Zoe. "Zoe, dodge it and use Ember!" I commanded as Zoe dodged the black and purple ball of energy and blasted embers at Cofragrigus, causing damage. "Cofragrigus, use Toxic!" Ghetsis ordered. Cofragrigus then shot purple goo like substance. "Zoe, use Flamethrower!" I commanded as Zoe shot her Flamethrower, which burned the Toxic. "Cofragrigus, use Psychic!" Ghetsis commanded as Cofragrigus' eyes glowed blue and stopped the Flamethrower. Then Cofragrigus controlled the Flamethrower and send into Zoe. "Are you okay Zoe?" I asked. "Yes, but it felt like I wasn't hit" Zoe answered. "Okay then, use Ember!" I commanded as Zoe blew her blast of embers. "Cofragrigus, use Protect!" Ghetsis ordered as Cofragrigus' Protect blocked the embers. "Zoe, use Flamethrower!" I commanded as Zoe shot her Flamethrower and hit Cofragrigus. "Now use Flame Wheel!" I commanded. Zoe engulfed herself in flames and rolled into Cofragrigus and knocked it out. "Good girl Zoe" I responded. "Well that was easy." Zoe said. "Wait, how come Zoe wasn't burned by her own Flamethrower?" Vinnie asked. "It's her ability called Flash Flare, Vinnie, it makes her immune to Fire-Type attacks." Sunil explained while Ghetsis called back Cofragrigus and took out another Pokéball. "Go Seismitoad!" Ghetsis shouted as the Pokéball released a blue frog-like Pokémon with warts over its body. "Zoe, switch out with Vinnie" I told as Zoe cane back to me while Vinnie went forward. "Blythe must have figured that Seismitoad is a Water-Type." Russell guessed.

"Seismitoad, use Muddy Water!" Ghetsis shouted as Seismitoad released brown water that flows towards Vinnie. "Vinnie, dodge it and use Vine Whip!" I commanded as Vinnie jumped over the brown water and whipped his vines at Seismitoad multiple times. "Use Earthquake!" Ghetsis shouted as Seismitoad jumped up and back down causing the ground to shake. "Woah, that's shaking stuff" Vinnie commented. "Focus Vinnie, use Leaf Blade!" I ordered as Vinnie flipped with his tail lighted green and was about to slam it. "Drain Punch, now!" Ghetsis ordered as Seismitoad's fist was covered a green orb of energy. Once both attacks collided, they canceled out by pushing Vinnie and Seismitoad back. "Seismitoad, use Sludge Wave!" Ghetsis commanded as a wave of purple sludge surrounds Seismitoad is hurled towards Vinnie. "Vinnie, counter it with Leaf Tornado!" I commanded as Vinnie spun around and released a tornado of leaves from his tail and blocked the purple sludge and hit Seismitoad. "Vinnie, now use Energy Ball!" I shouted as Vinnie shot a light green orb, which hit Seismitoad and knocked it out. "Oh yeah, I was awesome!" Vinnie said as I rolled my eyes. "Vinnie, don't gets so cocky when you win" Pepper said as Ghetsis called back Seismitoad. "Okay, who's next?" I asked. "Blythe, maybe we should be careful about what Pokémon that Ghetsis has." Russell suggested. "You're right Russell. Do you want to go next?" I asked. "I'm ready for you Blythe" Russell nodded while Ghetsis pulls out a Pokéball. "Elektross, go!" The Pokéball released an eel-like Pokémon that resembles a lamprey, with a long tentacle-like, finned limb extending from its head. It has red eyes, dark blue body, and possesses clawed, paddle-like arms with yellow spots and yellow-and-red palms. It has a beige fin on the upper portion of its body and beige fin-like legs below. "Dude, that's a weird mouth" Vinnie commented. "That's because Vinnie, that Pokémon has the mouth of a lamprey." Sunil observed.

"Okay Russell, use Poison Sting!" I commanded as Russell shot purple spikes at Elektross. "Elektross, use Thunderbolt!" Ghetsis ordered as Elektross released large electricity, which zapped the Poison Sting. "Elektross, use Flamethrower!" Ghetsis ordered as Elektross shot a Flamethrower. "Quick Russell, use Protect!" I shouted while Russell's Protect saved him from the flames. "Wait, that thing can use Flamethrower?" Pepper asked. "I guess It's possible" Sunil said. "Russell, use Fury Cutter!" I shouted while Russell lashed out his white glowing claws at Elektross multiple times. "Use Acrobatics!" Ghetsis ordered. Elektross ran very fast and then it tackles Russell several times. "Blythe, this is a Flying-Type Move!" Russell alerted. "Oh no. Russell, try to use Protect!" I told as the Protect saved Russell from the Acrobatics, while Elektross was about to hit again. "Russell, use Rollout!" I ordered as Russell rolled into a ball and zoomed towards Elektross and slammed into it, canceling the Acrobatics. "Phew, thanks Blythe" Russell thanked. "You're welcome. Now try using Crush Claw!" I commanded as Russell charged towards Elektross with his claws glowing blue. "Use Crunch!" Ghetsis commanded as Elektross' teeth glowed white and snapped them on Russell's claws. The two attacks collided until they pushed both Pokémon back. "Russell, use Rollout again!" I shouted as Russell rolled into a ball and zoomed into Elektross again. "Now use Magnitude!" I commanded as Russell slammed his foot to the ground, causing a powerful boom, which slammed and hit Elektross. Once Elektross fell, it was knocked. "Great job Russell" I complimented. "That was a close call" Russell sighed as Ghetsis called back Elektross. "Guys, I don't think it's over" Vinnie said. "All right, who's next?" I asked. "Let me go!" Pepper volunteered. "Haven't seen you battle in a while." Vinnie mentioned. "Okay Pepper, let's be prepared for his next Pokémon." I said as Ghetsis pulled his next Pokéball. "Go Drapion!" The Pokéball released a large, purple, scorpion-like Pokémon. Its eyes are a pointed shape, with blue-colored upper portions, two small, pointed protrusions between its eyes, and one on the back on its head, protrusions on its jaws, two on the upper and three on the lower, with large, fang-like, white-colored features extending from its mouth. Its body is composed of many violet-to-lavender body segments which ends with a tail with two stingers.

"Oh boy, look at that thing!" Pepper responded. "Oh, it's hideous!" Zoe commented in shock. "Woah man, that's kinda scary" Vinnie spoke. "More like creepy" Sunil said. "Okay, let's focus. Are you ready Pepper?" I asked. "I'm ready Blythe!" Pepper answered. "Drapion, use Night Slash!" Ghetsis ordered as Drapion's claws glowed purple and was about to lash them at Pepper. "Pepper, dodge it and use Thundershock!" I commanded as Pepper dodged the attack and shocked her electricity on Drapion. "Drapion, Earthquake!" Ghetsis demanded as Drapion slammed its tail on the ground, making the ground shake. "Pepper, dodge it again and use Tackle!" I commanded as Pepper jumped above the Earthquake and tackled Drapion hard. "Drapion, grab it!" Ghetsis ordered as Drapion caught Pepper with its tail. "What the?" Pepper asked Drapion turned half of its body around facing Pepper. "Pepper's caught!" Sunil spoke. "Drapion, use Poison Fang!" Ghetsis shouted as Drapion's claws glow purple. Then the purple claws had multiple sparks surrounding Pepper. Oh no, Pepper!" I cried as Drapion dropped Pepper with a purple shade on her face. "Oh, my goodness, Pepper's been poisoned!" Zoe noticed as Pepper bleats in pain. "Are you okay, Pepper?" I asked worriedly. "Yeah, I'm okay" Pepper answered. "Drapion, X-Scissor!" Ghetsis ordered as Drapion's claws glowed light blue, put together forming a blue x and hit Pepper, sending her to my side. "If this keeps up, Pepper will lose!" Zoe shrieked. "I got it. Pepper, use Charge!" I commanded as Pepper began to charge electricity in her body and when she finished she was healed and cured from her poison. "Well, that's better" Pepper said. "Okay Pepper, try a Thunderbolt!" I shouted as Pepper jumped over Drapion and zapped it with powerful electricity. "Now use Thunderbolt with Tackle!" I commanded as Pepper charged towards Drapion while covered by her Thunderbolt. "Use X-Scissor!" Ghetsis ordered as Drapion charged up another X-Scissor. "Now Pepper, _ThunderTackle_! I shouted as Pepper slammed her combination move against the X-Scissor. Drapion tried to push back, but Pepper managed and slammed into Drapion to Ghetsis' side and knocked out. "Nice job Pepper" I said as Pepper came up to me. "For a minute, there, I thought I was a goner" She said. "Yeah, you almost became bug food." Vinnie commented. "Excellent comments Vinnie." Sunil said while Ghetsis calls back Drapion. " _This child is becoming a nuisance. I will have the world I wanted to conquer._ " Ghetsis thought in his mind, pulling out another Pokéball. "This isn't over. Go Toxicroak!" The Pokéball released a a dark blue and teal, bipedal Pokémon that looks like a frog. Its head bears a gently-upward curling spike which seems to be a part of the skull. Its eyes are bright yellow, sinister and intimidating, with a small snake-like pupil. Its mouth gives an appearance of a mouth-guard, with its red upper lip curling upward at the ends. "Is it just me or does that Pokemon look like a frog?" Russell asked. "I don't know, but Pepper switch out with Sunil" I said as Pepper went behind me. "Are you ready Sunil?" I asked. "I'm ready as ever Blythe!" Sunil nodded as he faced Toxicroak.

"Sunil, use Quick Attack!" I started as Sunil zoomed towards Toxicroak with a white streak behind him. "Toxicroak, use Brick Break!" Ghetsis ordered as Toxicroak's hand glowed white and slammed it into Sunil. "Now use Shadow Ball!" Ghetsis told as Toxicroak fired a purple-black sphere at Sunil. "Sunil, use Aura Sphere!" I shouted as Sunil fired a blue sphere that collided with the Shadow Ball and it ended with small explosion. "Use Brick Break!" Ghetsis told as Toxicroak's fist glowed again charged towards Sunil. "Sunil, dodge it and use Copycat!" I commanded as Sunil avoided the attack and then took a few minutes and used Brick Break on Toxicroak. "Now use Metal Claw!" I commanded as Sunil's spikes turned into iron and extended. Then Sunil ran towards Toxicroak and slashed the iron claws a few times. "Toxicroak, Sucker Punch!" Ghetsis ordered. Toxicroak ran over to Sunil and punched him several times. "Use Poison Jab!" Ghetsis shouted as Toxicroak's spikes glowed purple. "Quick Sunil, use Endure!" I alerted as Sunil successfully blocked the Poison Jab. "Sunil, use Metal Claw!" I commanded as Sunil ran with his Metal Claw and slashed Toxicroak again. "Now use Force Palm!" I continued as Sunil pressed his palm against Toxicroak's chest and it fired a green blast, causing an explosion. The explosion had Toxicroak landed near Ghetsis, while knocked out. "Awesome job Sunil!" I responded. "That was a cool stunt buddy" Vinnie complimented. "By the way, how come Sunil's Metal Claw hurt Toxicroak a lot?" Pepper asked. "Because Pepper, Toxicroak is a Fighting and Poison-Type, while Sunil is Fighting and Steel-Type and Poison-Types are weak against Steel-Types." Russell explained. "Thank for the compliments my friends" Sunil thanked while Ghetsis called back Toxicroak. "You will not defeat me, child!" Ghetsis swore. "I won't give up with this battle amd neither will my friends, that's how we're winning!" I said. "Enough with your nonsense!" Ghetsis glared as he threw his last Pokéball. "Go Hydreigon!" The Pokéball released a three-headed, draconic Pokémon with six thin, black wings that each end in two points on its back. It has a fuchsia-colored collar on its neck which surrounds its head. The main head is dark blue and has black eyes with fuchsia pupils. Its two hands are also black and each one harbors a head; these are similarly blue with black eyes with small fuchsia collars on the inside. Its abdomen has two fuchsia stripes and its feet appear atrophied, having no claws or defined soles and two or three small toes. Its tail also sports a fuchsia stripe and ends with a black tuft. "Whoa, now that's a scary Pokémon" Vinnie responded. "I heard of Hydreigon. They usally call it the Brutal Pokémon" Pepper mentioned. "Who's gonna battle against that?" Zoe asked. "I think you're forgetting somebody" Russell said pointing to Staravia. "That's right. Are you ready to go Staravia?" I asked. "Star" Staravia nodded. "Then let's do this!" I said as Staravia started flying.

"Hydreigon, use Crunch!" Ghetsis ordered as Hydreigon flew towards Staravia with its teeth glowing. "Staravia, use Wing Attack!" I commanded as Staravia's wings glowed and slammed them into Hydreigon. "Hydreigon, use Frustration!" Ghetsis shouted. Hydreigon started losing its temper, then starts moving two of its heads around. "Staravia, fly up and use Gust!" I told as Staravia flew out of the way and flapped its wings, causing a strong gust of wind that pushed Hydreigon back a little. "Now use Aerial Ace!" I ordered as Staravia zoomed in a blur and slammed into Hydreigon. "Hydreigon, use Rock Slide!" Ghetsis shouted as Hydreigon summoned large rocks falling from the air. "Blythe, Staravia is a Flying-Type, its weak against Rock-Type attacks!" Russell warned. "Hurry Staravia, use Quick Attack to dodge it!" I told as Staravia flew with a white streak behind it and avoided every rock. "Use Dragon Rush!" Ghetsis ordered as Hydreigon was surround by a dragon-shaped aura and flew towards Staravia. "Staravia, watch out!" Pepper alerted but it was too late as the Dragon Rush hit Staravia. Then Staravia landed on the ground. "Are you okay?" I asked as Staravia struggled to get up. "At this rate, Staravia might lose!" Sunil spoke. "What is Blythe gonna do?" Zoe asked. "Come on Staravia, I know you can do this. I know you can keep going. I believe in you!" I said as Staravia heard my support and got back. "Yeah, that's it. Don't give up" I told as Staravia flew up and started glowing blue. "Whoa, what's happening?" Vinnie asked. "Staravia is evolving!" Zoe answered amazed as Staravia started evolving. First, A red-tipped, black crest extends over its head, nearly reaching the tip of its beak, the body and wings grew larger, a black ruff encircling the shoulders, small, red eyes and a thin, yellow beak with a black tip, a circular white patch on its forehead, larger white markings cover the front of its throat and chest, five black-tipped tail feathers, and yellow feet with black talons. Once the light dissipated, these feathers were shown and Staravia became a newly large Flying-Type Pokémon. " _Staraptor!_ " It cawed out. "Staravia evolved into Staraptor!" Russell identified. "Staravia must have evolved from your support Blythe" Zoe said as I pulled out my Pokedex. "Staraptor, the Predator Pokémon and the evolved form of Staravia. After evolving, Staraptor goes off on its own, leaving its flock behind. With its strong wings, it ca fly with ease even when carrying a burden." My Pokedex analyzed. "That's amazing. Want to keep going Staraptor?" I asked. "Staraptor!" It nodded. "Okay then show them what strength you have!" I told as Staraptor flew towards Hydreigon. Then at a close range, Staraptor started smacking its wings and kicking Hydreigon continuously. "What's Staraptor doing?" Pepper asked. "I think that is Close Combat!" Sunil identified. "Sunil is right. As a Fighting-Type move, it's most effective on Dark-Types like Hydreigon for example." Russell mentioned. "Wow, you evolved and learned a new move." I said in surprise. "Hydreigon, use Dragon Rush!" Ghetsis ordered as Hydreigon flies with another Dragon Rush. "Staraptor, dodge and use Aerial Ace!" I called out as Staraptor avoided the attack perfectly and flew down in a blur and slammed into Hydreigon in the back. "Now finish it with Brave Bird!" I commanded as Staraptor tucked in its wings and was engulfed in flames, then as Staraptor spread its wings back open, the flames become a blue aura, then Staraptor slammed into Hydreigon, making it fall. When Hydreigon hit the ground in front of Ghetsis, it was knocked out cold. "Yes, you did it Staraptor! I knew you could do it!" I responded hugging Staraptor. "Staraptor!" It squawked. "Yeah, the part when you evolved was so cool!" Vinnie complimented. "Awesome, Blythe did it!" Ash cheered. "Pikachu!" Pikachu squeaked. "Such a great bond between Blythe and her Pokémon helped her successfully win this battle." N agreed.

"How can this be? I'm the creator of Team Plasma! I'm perfect! I'm the absolute ruler who will change the world! And I've lost to some unknown Trainer not once, but TWICE?!" Ghetsis asked as he looked at N. "I can't accept this! This isn't possible! I can't be bested by fools who can't even use Pokémon correctly!" Ghetsis said furiously. "The Pokémon that helped me win are my friends and together we get through any battle. And its also that I can understand what their saying" I said. " **Shut your mouth! Shut up! Shut up! Shut UP! Don't talk like a person, you freak! No real person could talk to Pokémon!** " Ghetsis snapped. "Well that's enough of you Ghetsis!" A new voice said as a man in a brown leathery jacket came. "Hey it's Looker" Ash identified. "That's right, Detective Looker, International Police. I had a feeling that Team Plasma would be up to no good again." Looker started. "Looker, this is my friend Blythe Baxter, she and her Pokémon helped defeat Ghetsis" Ash introduced. "Hi, you must be Looker" I greeted. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Looker greeted. "How did you find us?" N asked. "Well N, you can say I had a bit of help" Looker said as a Shadow Triad approached us. "The Shadow Triad!" Ash responded. "Wait, I only came to help this detective" The Shadow said. "He led me all the way to the end of the Giant Chasm to find Team Plasma." Looker explained as he went behind Ghetsis. "Ghetsis of Team Plasma, you're under arrest!" Looker declared cuffing Ghetsis as Cilan and Iris came in. "Ash, Blythe, you're okay!" Iris said. "Axew!" Axew squeaked. "And look, it's N!" Iris noticed. "Such a great taste meeting you again" Cilan greeted. "It's good to see you too Iris and Cilan. "Hey guys, check this out. You'll never guessed what happened." I said as Staraptor approached Cilan and Iris. "It's a Staraptor. So, does that mean…?" Iris asked. "Yes, my Staravia evolved into Staraptor. It happened when we were battling Ghetsis and it was all thanks to my support" I explained. "What delicious way to cause a great evolution." Cilan complimented. "What do you think of it, Staraptor?" I asked. "Staraptor!" Staraptor squawked saying 'yes'. "You were great out there!" Russell said. "You all were. I'm very proud of you." I said. "Ah, it was nothing" Vinnie said in embarrassment.

Later that evening during the sunset, Looker's fellow police arrested Lord Ghetsis and Team Plasma, while Reshiram was all better after being separated from Kyurem. "Ash, thank you for helping me catch Team Plasma" Looker thanked as he turned to me. "And, thank you Blythe, if it wasn't for you, Lord Ghetsis wouldn't have been stopped" Looker added. "You're welcome and I couldn't have done it without my Pokémon" I said. "We will meet again, very soon." Looker mentioned as he went into his police car. "Okay, thanks Looker, see ya soon" Ash waved as Looker drove away while the other police cars followed. "So, N, now that it's over, what happened to Kyurem?" I asked. "Kyurem vanished after your battle, but once it recovers, it will be back in the caves soon. Reshiram and I can't thank you enough" N thanked while Reshiram nodded. "Sure, no problem" Ash accepted. "Pikachu!" Pikachu squeaked. "Thank you for such bravery to save me" Reshiram said to me. "You're very welcome Reshiram." I said. "We must be going now." N told as he and Reshiram started to fly off into the sunset. "Okay, see you N." Ash shouted. "Be safe out there" Iris told. "Best wishes and good luck with all Pokémon." Cilan added. "Thank you, N, and thank you Reshiram" I said as they were gone. "Okay so we are off to next?" Iris told. "What about the Unova League?" Ash asked. "Well, the next Unova League won't happen until next month, we might have plenty of time to prepare" Cilan remembered. "Awesome, that means we got training to do." Ash said with Pikachu agreeing. "Yep and we'll do it with the help of evolution too. Right Staraptor?" I asked as Staraptor flapped its wings in happiness. "Good, then let's go." I said as with Staraptor evolved, we'll leave the Giant Chasm and prepare for the Unova League.


End file.
